Vegeta and Romaine back on Vegeta-Sei
by Mackokid24
Summary: This is not my work by any means. I have searched the internet for years to find the author and have failed. I got this story over 10 years (had it on an old floppy disk) and found it recently. Hope yall like it, if anyone knows who the author is please message me and let me know! Bascially a story of Vegeta back on Vegeta-Sei before Freeza blew it up. Rated Mature for chapter 27!


**Chapter One**

"Raah!"

Vegeta slammed his fists down on his study area. The thirteen-year-old prince had become quite indigent and rebellious in the few months after Vegeta-sei celebrated his the day of his birth. His tutor shrank back a little from his assault.

"Your Majesty, you must calm down. This is no way for a prince to behave."

Vegeta snatched up the books of equations he had been grilling over and threw them across the room.

"I'M A SAIYAJIN ELITE! NOT A SCHOLAR! I SHOULD BE FIGHTING SIDE BY SIDE WITH THE KING! I AM HIS SON DAMN IT!"

"The King has orders, sire, and so do you."

"The next time you try to tell me what to do, you'll be picking your own insides up with a sponge," a frustrated Vegeta replied icily.

"A thousands apologies your majesty."

"Leave me at once. Do not return till tomorrow."

"Hai."

Egnaro stood up immediately and left the room. He was not one to instigate anyone with a temper. The prince sat down in a huff, arms crossed, pouting. "There's nothing to do around here," he muttered to himself. Suffering from boredom, Vegeta began counting the tiles that made up his floor. He stopped counting as soon as he heard laughter echoing outside. He quickly ran over to the glass balcony doors and flung them open. Vegeta knew that the laughter had come from the village's other children that were playing outside near the courtyard. He stepped out and leaned on the rail to watch.

There were three of them, two males and a female. The girl had been sitting under a tree outside the royal grounds when the two boys had come up and started a fight. Vegeta watched with interest. The boys were obviously lower class than the female, for the prince had noticed her once before. She was a second class warrior while the boys were fourth class or perhaps even lower. They had started picking on her, pulling at her hair and her tail, but she fought back viciously. Vegeta laughed as she crouched down and swung her leg gracefully, knocking the boy's feet clear out from under him. The other got a hold of her tail and twisted it painfully. The girl dropped to the ground shouting. Vegeta stopped laughing.

"Heh. Fun's over."

He walked back into his chambers and out his bedroom door.

"AAAAAAAiiiiiiiii! TOMARU! TOMARU!"

The boys just laughed. One held her tail while the other had a fistful of her hair, hauling her head back and punching her in the face.

"You just wait and see what else we have in store for you Romaine!"

"Russelbs! No!"

The boy with the brown hair threw his fist into her in the face again while the other, Ongam wrapped her tail around his hand and started twisting her tail in ways that were impossible.

"GAhaaH, BASTARDS!"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

Both males stopped in their cloud of dust turned around hesitantly.

"Well? I asked you a question."

Russelbs and Ongam dropped to the ground before their Prince, who stood before them, arms crossed, face expressionless.

"We're sorry sire. It won't happen again."

"I hope you enjoyed picking on someone that was weaker than you because I'm going to enjoy it too," Vegeta said.

The young female Saiyajin, Romaine, stood up, wrapping her tail around her waist again, wiping the blood from her nose and mouth. She attempted a bow, while mumbling something about not being weak.

"Arigatou, sire."

Vegeta gave a small nod to her and looked down at the boys kneeling before him. The prince circled the boys like a shark.

"Hm…what should I do…to…you?"

Vegeta slammed a his foot into Russelbs side, jolting him back, making him spit up blood. Vegeta reach out swiftly and pulled Ongam up by his hair and elbowed him hard in the face. The boy screamed in agony as his nose shattered and warm blood oozed out and into his mouth. Vegeta threw him to the side and kicked Russelbs repeatedly in the side, one rib cracked, a second snapped, three, four, both boys howled in pain. A few lower class villagers stopped what they were doing when they heard the howls and gathered to watch.

"THIS…"

punch

"…IS…WHAT…"

kick

"…YOU GET…"

snap

"…WHEN YOU DON'T…"

crack

"…FIGHT YOUR BATTLES…"

rip

"…FAIRLY!"

By the time Vegeta was finished with the boys beating, they were incapacitated. Blood dripped off his gloves, but he didn't seem to mind, it was only a small victory, one out of sheer boredom to say the least. The prince turned to the small group of villagers and shouted, "Be off with you!"

They turned and left, leaving their fellow Saiyajin youth's bodies behind. Vegeta pulled off his gloves and tossed them to the ground. He stepped over what remained of Russelbs and Ongam and strolled over to the battered girl.

"You certainly put up a fight with those two, huh?" the prince started, striking up a conversation.

Romaine immediately bowed again, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I didn't mean to disturb you. I tried to defend myself, but-"

Vegeta smirked, "Tomaru. Don't act like it was your fault they could not fight fair."

Romaine glanced at the mess on the ground and a tear slid down her face. She swiped it away before it escaped any farther.

"Why the hell are you crying?"

Romaine faced the prince and said, "They were the only friends I had. Now they're gone."

"Some friends, huh?"

"Well," she replied, "it was better than nothing. At least I hadn't been alone."

"I see. So you're ungratefulness shines through now."

Romaine panicked, "NO SIRE! That's not what I meant! Honest! I think I would have been better off lonely! I'm grateful for your help. Thank you. I...I should be going now."

"Hmph."

Romaine gingerly straightened out the fur on her tail, limply coiled back around her waist. Vegeta sensed something that made her just remotely different from the other female Saiyajin's that he knew. He gave her a quizzical look as she straightened herself up. Romaine caught the expression on his face and decided to question what he was thinking about.

"Surely, you would understand if you were like me."

Vegeta blinked and then scoffed after a few moments of hesitation.

"You're a rather bold creature speaking to royalty the way you do. Do you always let your mouth run ahead of you?"

Romaine tried hard not to smile. Not only did it make her mouth hurt, she wouldn't want to make the prince angry with her. Her dark green eyes blazed to life with the intent of discussion, something she loved. Vegeta noted the spark that her spirit produced, and the suppressed smile.

"I've seen you before. Where at?" he inquired.

"Um...at the Banquet Hall, in celebration of your birthday I guess."

"How did you manage to make it in there?"

"My father is a first class Saiyajin."

"Hm, what's your name?"

"Romaine, sire, but if you wish to address me informally, it is Roma."

"Very well then. Roma come with me."

"But, sire..."

Vegeta turned back around quickly, cape swirling in the dust. "What?"

"What do I call you if I wish to address you informally?"

Vegeta couldn't believe this female. She had so much damnable personality. He liked it.

"If you wish to address me informally, you may call me Prince Vegeta."

**Chapter Two**

Romaine tilted her head back, letting the water slide down her face. She had followed Vegeta back to the palace and he had led her through it till he had reached his quarters. She couldn't believe her eyes. Even though she had been there before, she hadn't stepped any farther than the banquet hall and the throne room. She dipped her hands in the sink and threw cool water on her face again. He had left her to herself while he had stalked out onto his balcony. Romaine quickly glanced in the mirror, studying her injuries. She had taken beatings worse than this. Her mouth was a little bit swollen and her lip was split and her tail still ached. She finished cleaning herself up, finding it too awkward for her to be in the location that she was, ran a hand hastily through her hair and stepped out.

He had been leaning on the railing for some time now. Females always took forever when cleaning up. He looked down at the spot outside the courtyard walls. Vegeta wondered to himself why he had done what he did. Well, one reason was for moral. A true warrior could always fight his own battles.

"And two," he thought, "…two because I was lonely. I'm an idiot, pure and simple."

Vegeta had no real friends. He had company, if you could call Nappa that. Egnaro was just a tutor, a tutor that was a big pain in the a-

"Prince Vegeta?"

He glanced over his shoulder, thoughts interrupted.

"Well, now. You look better than you did earlier."

"Thank you, sire."

Vegeta went back to leaning on the railing. Romaine plopped right down next to him.

"So," she said, " why did you bring me here?"

"Do you know that I could have you killed for questioning my actions?"

"Yes, sire."

Vegeta threw her another quizzical glance. "You really are a rare one, Roma. Why do you insist on risking your life for the sake of curiosity?"

"Hey, the more you know, the more cunning you become."

The prince pondered for a moment before inwardly agreeing with her.

"You know," he began, "I rarely have company as intriguing as you. If my father found out you were here, he'd probably throw a fit."

"I highly doubt that. Like I said, my father is a first class Saiyajin warrior, favored by your father the King. The reason you don't see me around is because my mother ranks of a lower class. He really doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm nearly independent of the female that raised me. I'll understand if you want me to leave."

Vegeta waved his hand faintly, "No, stay."

Romaine relaxed a little.

"I've never met anyone quite like you. You voice your opinion, defy royalty, take a beating and yet you act like it doesn't bother you."

"I can't let it bother me!", she exclaimed, "If I did, I wouldn't have any hope for the future."

Vegeta turned towards her, "What's that you hope for, hm?"

He saw her tail twitch in mild agitation.

"Well, I hope that someday I will be able to have what's rightfully mine. Work for my own goal, have the father I should be able to look up to, fight for my planet. Have offspring. Grow old knowing that I had been wanted and cared for or go down fighting. Not to be rude, but I have every right to be a warrior here as any other female that wanders through the courtyards. They hate me because I'm different, always by myself, like an outcast."

The prince's emotions churned deep within his chest. The uncontrollable teen also had a flicker hope of someday feeling wanted and cared for. A hope that seemed altogether lost, until now. He was tired of his adult peers brushing him off.

"Prince Vegeta, I've only talked to you for a bit and yet I feel close to you. I hope I haven't offended you by saying that."

"I'm vaguely surprised you would mind if you offended me or not."

They stood on the balcony a while longer, laughing.

"Have any friends Prince Vegeta? You aren't cooped up in this place with no one to laugh with, huh?"

Vegeta's features grew dark.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't know I was so intuitive."

"It's alright Roma. You think I would have gotten used to it by now."

"Well, you don't have to be alone anymore. I'll be your friend. Um, if you want me too."

He eyed her suspiciously. Nappa was a nuisance sometimes, Egnaro was just a tutor, Raditz was a child-hood acquaintance that could never take anything seriously, and Tales was just Raditz's silent shadow with a cape and Cabre was never looking for a friendship.

"I am not trying to pull a fast one, sire. You and I have more in common than you think."

Vegeta never really had a friend before. He glanced nervously at her once more.

"Oh, so the Prince of the Saiyajins thinks he's too good for friends, huh? Just give it a try. Don't you want to know what it's like? Don't you want to feel wanted?" Romaine pleaded.

The prince clenched his teeth and smirked at the atagonazation.

"Alright, then loud-mouth. Let's get you some armor."

Vegeta had grabbed Romaine's hand and hauled her back out his chamber doors, leading her through out the palace till they had come to the training wing.

Romaine laughed, "Prince Vegeta, the training wing is larger than the banquet hall!"

The prince smiled and laughed for the first time in a long while, "Yes, this section is a little more important to us than where we eat our food!"

They continued to sprint until they made it to an entranceway. Vegeta stopped, made a sharp turn and burst through the door with Romaine still in tow.

"Here it is!"

Rows upon rows of armor and bodysuits sat on their shelves.

"Go ahead," he panted, "pick whatever."

Romaine walked around studying the area and then gazed over the shelves.

"Well…go on!", Vegeta shooed.

She reached out and eagerly picked up a black body suit and the armor that went with. The gloves and boots were folded up along with it.

"You can put it on in there", Vegeta pointed to a room in the corner. "Go through that doorway over there when you're done and meet me in the training circle."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Oh, and Roma."

"Yes?"

"You may call me Vegeta. After all we are friends.

**Chapter Three**

"AARRAHH!"

"KKKUSO!"

Vegeta caught himself and maintained his balance. He threw a ki blast at Romaine, then phased, but she dodged it nimbly. Romaine powered up a little more and the prince gave her his next series of assaults, while shouting at her, laughing the entire time.

"You've managed to land a hit! You're in for it now! You're not worth all this trouble!"

"Come now, Vegeta! Bring it on, Your Majesty!"

The prince darted after Romaine in hot pursuit and then fired another ki blast, hitting her right in the backside. She dropped to the ground, kneeling.

"HEY! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT, PRINCE OF THE MIGHTY SAIYAJINS!"

Vegeta swiftly landed in front of her.

"Oh? Well, take 'em while you can get 'em. You're an excellent warrior, but still not good enough to take me down."

Vegeta leisurely crossed his arms and smirked. Before he could react, Romaine had flung her body in a circle and threw her leg out quickly, knocking the prince's feet out from under him. He landed on his back.

"UMPH!"

"Not good enough to take you down, huh? You're an excellent warrior Vegeta, but you let your cockiness get in the way."

"..grr.."

Romaine began to laugh. She stopped squatting and sat back on the floor. Her laughter was contagious and soon the prince followed suit.

"I think I've had all the beating I can handle for one day." Romaine said wearily.

She stood up and leaned over Vegeta who was still lying on his back. She reached out her hand to him. He hesitated for a moment and took it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"I won't let you get away with that. I'll get you back."

"Where do I put this armor?" she asked, ignoring his threat.

"Keep it. It's yours now."

"But-"

"You dare oppose me?"

Her mouth slammed shut.

"I said keep it. This won't be the last time you'll be coming here."

"Really?"

"Yes. You said we were friends. I am only assuming this is what friend's do together, ne?"

Romaine beamed proudly, "Yes."

Vegeta let out an inaudible grunt.

"Come on. Let's go outside!"

This time it was Romaine that snatched the prince's hand and dragged him the way they came, back out into the courtyard. Vegeta tried to tell her to slow down, but she already had the floor plans of the Vegeta-sei palace memorized. The prince gave up and matched his pace to her's, rushing out into the cool air, leaving the main entrance behind. Dusk had settled and stars were just begining to appear. Romaine went through the the large arch-way that was the only break in the palace walls, walls that defined royal gound, but Vegeta hesitated.

"Vegeta, what are you waiting for?"

"I've...never been out into the far country as of yet."

"You've never been outside the courtyard walls?"

"Well, yes. My first time was...today... My father thinks I shouldn't step out and "wreak havoc" until all of my training was complete. They say duty calls."

Vegeta heard a sharp sigh come from Romaine. He looked into her face and noticed a sadness creep upon her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go. You weren't exactly ordered to stay within the walls, were you? I want you to come with me! They can't keep you locked up like that!"

"Well...not exactly..."

Vegeta walked out of the courtyard boundaries and next to Romaine.

"Where are we going?'

Romaine beamed a cherub smile again, "It's a surprise!"

She quickly grabbed his hand that was encased in new gloves that he snatched off one of the shelve's earlier and took off into the sky. She let go as soon as she was sure Vegeta would follow her. Romaine laughed as she flew in corkscrews and loops. She looked at the prince and noticed he was giving her a funny look.

"Come on Vegeta! Lighten up! It's fun! Follow me!"

She dove through small groups of trees in the forest, weaving in and out. Vegeta followed her and soon he was laughing again. Having a care-free soul around eased the burden's or responsibility he knew he had. Vegeta knew she was different and it would be a shame to see her straight-thinking attitude and talent go to waste. They came across a lake and Romaine flew parrellel enough to skim the surface with her hands and legs, spraying water everywhere. Vegeta smirked evilly as he dashed above her. He reached down quickly and shoved her head down under the lake's surface. Romaine flipped into the water and…nothing. It was a clear night out. The stars gave enough light to see everything. Vegeta waited for Romaine to come back to the surface, but she hadn't.

"Roma?"

Vegeta levitated, his toes touching the water.

A ki blast came from behind him and blew him straight into the water.

"HAAAAAAAAA! LOOKING FOR SOMEONE!?"

Romaine laughed and landed on a rock, slipped and fell in. Vegeta hacked water out of his lungs, while Romaine just relaxed, a bit peeved she had slipped in, water up to her neck in front of where the prince floated.

"How'd you do that?"

"Vegeta…" she began, "I am a first class warrior, trapped in a second class ranking."

They both climbed out of the water.

"I have water in my boots."

"We're not there yet, prince. I have something better to show you. Come on, let's go!"

"Isn't it lovely?'

"Um..."

"What's the matter? The Great Prince can't admit to anything being admirable?"

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. And stop mocking me!"

They both laughed again. Romaine had taken Vegeta to a hill at the end of a tree grove. They stood together side by side, overlooking the villages and in the distance, the huge palace that Vegeta had been cooped up in most of his young life. Romaine flopped down on the soft grass and kicked out her feet, propping her hands behind her head. Vegeta did the same. They watched the stars twinkle randomly. Roma spoke first, like always, pointing towards the night.

"There is the Warrior constellation. My what a big club he has."

Vegeta laughed at the sexual innuendo.

"Hentai," he mumbled, "you're the most manly female I've ever come across."

"You've must not have come across too many females then, for you would know that I am not a man at all."

The prince laughed even harder and Romaine sighed, smiling.

"I wonder why I find you so interesting Roma," the prince said, more to himself than to her.

"Maybe it is because I am the first true friend that you've ever had. Heh, friends listen to each other's hopes, dreams and secrets, encouraging each other to become better than they already are."

Vegeta's interest piqued even more.

"I know your hopes and dreams Roma, but have you any more secrets?"

"Have YOU any secrets dear Prince?"

"I asked you first."

"Of course I do. We all do."

"Tell me. I want to hear."

"YOU, The Mighty Prince? Have I rubbed off a little compassion onto your ego?"

"Perhaps..."

Vegeta sat up and propped his elbows on his knees, smirking at Romaine.

"Might I flatter you by saying that, you are the only one I've ever met that could change how I saw things. For once, I find someone else's point of view interesting. Or maybe I'm just lying to you right now."

Romaine blushed, "My, that certainly is a flattering comment. But you are oppressed, you just didn't know any other way to look at things. You haven't exactly been exposed to anything new other than what duties you are born to serve under. You shouldn't lie to a friend."

"How did you acquire all this knowledge that you throw at me to soak up?"

Romaine yawned.

"It's called, life, Vegeta. It's called life."

**Chapter Four**

They had been stargazing for some time in silence when Vegeta spoke again.

"Why do you insist on being silent?"

"Nani?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I was lost in thought. What would you like to know?"

Vegeta had lay back down and stretched his legs out more. He thought of a question to ask Romaine. They had been there for awhile just rambling of unimportant things, and Vegeta learned, Romaine was extremely wise when it came to living out each day.

"Where do you live? Haven't seen you around hardly."

Romaine smirked and answered, "I live in the village of Rathe. Just outside of the Vegeta-sei Plains."

"That isn't too far from here," the prince commented, "Hmph. Romaine of Rathe. Are you an only child?"

"Yes, in a way."

"So am I. My mother died after she gave birth to me."

Romaine sighed once more, "You're lucky to have the King, I do not know my father."

"Why are you so hell-bent about not knowing your father?"

"For the same reason you long to know your mother."

"I never said that! I don't even care about it!", Vegeta snapped.

He took his hands from behind his head and crossed them over his chest. Romaine rolled over onto her side to look Vegeta in the face.

"I did not mean to hurt your feelings, but you can't bull-shit me Vegeta. You and I think alike, therefore I know you better already than you think I do."

Vegeta looked into her dark eyes, glinting in the night. He felt the urge to apologize for some reason, something he had often refused to do.

"I did not mean... to offend you Roma."

Romaine rolled back to her previous position, "None taken."

"You have a mother?"

"Yes, but she cares for all her other offspring. I take care of myself."

"But you said you were an only child?"

"They are not by the same father as mine, if that's what you meant. I always come home late at night and leave early in the morning. My mother rarely sees me. Her job has been completed long ago, a bastard child that learned to survive."

"That's a bit harsh", he muttered under his breath.

"So Vegeta, what is your father like?"

Vegeta shifted his weight, his tail was falling asleep.

"My father is very much like your mother, I suppose. I rarely see him because he's off to battle and he only let's me go sometimes. He feels I need to train all the time and study. I really don't have a problem with training except it's so monotonous. The times I'm not training, Egnaro, my tutor, takes up the rest of my schedule. Apparently our King has a high standard for warriors actually being smart. I am a battle technique genius. I need to be stronger though, I can't do that stuck on this planet all the time."

"So, you're shifted between only two people and yet you have no time for friends?"

"Nappa had always had been my companion, but, other than that, no, I had just wanted to be left alone, till now. Any other time I want to be able to go out and take over what I wish, run my own damn life."

Vegeta glanced over at Romaine and noticed she was holding her breath.

"What now? Why do females always cry at the wrong times?"

"Erg...", Romaine held back a the sob that was waiting to burst.

"Tell me…I want to know," Vegeta sat up once more.

"That man is my father."

Realization slammed into Vegeta like a freight train.

" Huh? NANI!? THAT BAKA is your FATHER?"

"...Uh...huh…"

Vegeta grimaced at the thought of Nappa actually being able to procreate. Romaine blushed hard and stopped sniffling. She had sat up, wiping tears from her face harshly . Vegeta had kneeled before her and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking her.

"Why do you care about HIM? He's a complete IMBECILE! "

Romaine quickly grabbed one of Vegeta's hands off of her shoulder and laid it flat against the left side of her collarbone.

"For the same reason you care for your mother, Prince Vegeta. You see my father is only one small spark of hope."

He could feel her heart beating against his palm.

"Not knowing...hurts. Life brings pain sometimes. If you hold it back it'll make you ache till you go insane. I have to become better than I already am. Do you see now? I told you I have secrets. Nappa should take responsibility for his actions. I plan on addressing the King of this issue, yes."

Vegeta's hand slipped away and he sat back down beside her, looking blankly off into the distance.

"You know, you can be killed if my father refuses to hear your claim. He may have moral's, but he's expects things to go his way and only his way. Believe me, I know."

"When the time is right, Vegeta. I go only when the time is right."

"How will you know when that is?"

"My heart will tell me. Have you ever listened to your heart before?"

Vegeta glanced about at the quiet villages that made up small towns and then all about the country side that he would someday rule over.

"Once", he replied.

**Chapter Five**

"I trust that you've had a nice day so far, Vegeta. Yes?"

Romaine threw her red hair out of her face again. It had grown extraordinary longer over the past year as well as Vegeta had grown more powerful. She refused to cut it, although he didn't mind in the least. Being slightly taller than Romaine now gave him an advantage during their odd hour sparring in the Training Wing. Avoiding Nappa for now had been essential over the past year. Romaine became a quick favorite with Raditz and Turles. Her boldness and never ending amount of dirty jokes always kept them howling with laughter, while Vegeta watched non-chalantly waiting for them to make a wrong move. Enduring their mild teasing when Romaine was out of ear-shot was something he had learned to tolerate among the two elder teenage Saiyajin's.

Together they had talked on that same familiar hill into all hours of the night, like when they first met. Romaine taught Vegeta to embrace life and he showed her the value of having a strong will. They shared endless thoughts, mournful to elated one's for the ever-present future. There was no weapon that could break the bond they held, for she was the prince's only true friend.

Now, twelve months later she stood in the palace again, celebrating another one of his birthdays. But this year was different, there was no bitterness lingering in Vegeta's soul. Romaine had become the mother he never had, the sister to torture playfully, and a confidant that knew every last thing about him. Though Vegeta had never answered her back when she said, "I love you, dear friend", he knew he did. But Romaine didn't seem to mind a silent response.

"Yes, actually. I've had a rather pleasant celebration so far."

Romaine had been exactly one month older than Vegeta to the day. It was a brief fact that she mentioned, something she didn't find important. She didn't do anything for herself that day, but Vegeta had and he had dragged her to the library, for he knew she loved to read anything that would teach her something, which completely baffled him since he always tried to find a way out of it. She had stood amazed over the vast endlessness to all the warrior literature and technique scripts until Vegeta shoved her down the aisle to let her explore.

"That's good. We can't have you running around saving any other females this year, can we?"

Vegeta shook his head, bemused.

The King had come back to Vegeta-sei three months after the prince had met Romaine. Vegeta insisted that she still came to the palace and that he'd make it known to any wandering guard that they were to let her through. Romaine had been hesitant, afraid the King would over-react, but he hadn't. He would often see his son and her in the training room, battling it out. He had even stepped in once to watch. The King never said a thing to Vegeta about Romaine being there, an assumed lower-class warrior. Twelve months later, after they both had grown up a little more, Romaine stood inside his chambers, again.

"When is the banquet beginning?"

"Oh, sometime, as soon as the sun goes away probably. That way the guards can light ridiculous candles at the dining table. Put on a really big show. Why? Waiting to stuff a bunch of food in your big mouth?"

Romaine smiled and dodged the last comment, "Are you glad to have your father back?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Doesn't matter. When he's not here, I have more freedom. But, when he's not here that means he's off to battle and damn, I want to go too."

"I know how you feel", Romaine laughed, "I never get the chance to participate in any important battles."

"I don't think it's fair."

"Well, neither do I!"

The two laughed again.

"It's hard to believe we are one year older."

It was Romaine's turn to shrug her shoulders, "One year older, one year wiser."

A knock came at the door.

"WHO IS IT!" Vegeta called sharply.

"It's Nappa. Permission to come in, Your Majesty."

Vegeta and Romaine jumped up.

"What do we do!" he hissed.

"I don't know! I've got to hide somewhere!"

"In there!"

Vegeta shoved Romaine head over heels into his walk-in closet and hurried to the door.

"Yes?"

Nappa's forehead gleamed in the noon sun that poured through the lower end of the hallway.

"Might I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure. Come in."

Vegeta let Nappa walk inside and he took a seat at his study table. "Best wishes on this day, sire."

Vegeta gave a small nod.

Romaine tried to breath as lightly as she could, but it was hurting her lungs. So far this past year she had managed to avoid her father, a man she didn't know, which was hard since both spent so much time with the prince. Not once did they have a single run in, till now. She had wanted to wait till she addressed the King personally of Nappa, hoping the element of surprise would be in her favor. Not even Vegeta, her best friend, knew she was going to risk her life on one of the most important days of his.

"I'm concerned about your behavior Vegeta."

"Hm?"

"Whenever I ask you to spar at specific times, you're never here. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"It just seems like you keep running off and forgetting your responsibilities, that's all."

Vegeta had crossed his arms and smirked.

"Even when I am not with you Nappa, I am training."

"So, I've heard."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. The King tells me that you've been training really hard. A little more than you should, your studies are lacking a bit. But, personally I don't think it's fighting your training in."

Vegeta's face fell into a snarl and he uncrossed his arms, clenching his fist as Nappa continued his tauntings.

"The King tells me you're really enamored by this one. So, you're running around a little bit earlier than most males, eh? You should be happy, after all you're a prince. So who is she, huh?"

The Prince's angered seethed at all the insults thrown at him. He raised a fist to Nappa.

"I think you're forgetting who the lesser of us is, Nappa. Allow me to show you out the door."

Vegeta threw his arms forward and sent an explosion of energy into Nappa's body, blowing him back wards off the chair and onto the marble tiled floor.

" ...get out, get OUT, GET OUT NOWWW!"

Nappa stood up shakily and stumbled to the door laughing in pain, burnt and scathed.

"A-alright, Vegeta, I get the picture. C-calm down, see you at the b-banquet."

The prince swirled away from the slamming door, his blue velvet cape flourishing behind him. He kicked the over-turned chair across the room.

"Bastard!"

Romaine stepped out of the closet, her heart racing.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice quiet and breathless.

No reply. She stepped over to him and put her arms around his neck and hugged him lightly. He didn't respond like he usually did by laughing quietly and throwing her off. Instead he stiffened up and scowled. Romaine's face grew downcast and she lowered her arms back to her side.

"Gomen nasai."

Vegeta pursed his lips together out of frustration before inhaling deeply and relaxing.

"It...it is not your fault."

He turned and threw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Romaine came over and sat next to him, peering down with her dark green eyes, she had 'hurt' written all over her face. The prince glanced at her.

"No, Roma. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"It is not your fault."

They both shared a small laugh as the tension slowly died.

Romaine reached over again and gave him a hug, "I love you, my dear friend."

Vegeta sat up quickly with Romaine's arms still wrapped around him, dragging her along. He grabbed her arms and threw them off of him. He laughed more.

"Roma, Roma, Roma. You always know how to brighten my spirits."

He stretched his back before settling back down on the bed. Romaine had picked herself back up and the two sat side by side.

"You shouldn't let him get under your skin, Vegeta."

"I couldn't help it. When he insulted you, he insulted me. I didn't even know my father had said anything to him. If he wasn't the commander of the royal army I'd have..."

Romaine's eyes locked with his.

"You would not have killed him even if he wasn't the commander of the royal army."

"Nani? You don't believe me?"

"I do believe you. But, you wouldn't have killed him until you knew it had been alright with me."

Vegeta frowned and stared back at her, giving her a mild look of disdain.

"You never cease to amaze me Roma. Why do you always have to win an argument?"

"We weren't arguing."

"Hmph."

"Hm."

"Hm?"

Heart pounding, Romaine leaned forward to kiss him.

**Chapter Six**

Vegeta jumped up so fast that Romaine's lips hadn't had the chance to touch his. The movement had been so sudden she lost her balance and tumbled into the floor.

"Kuso! You've gotta be kidding me..."

Romaine got to her knees and helped herself back up. Vegeta stood with a helpless, stupefied look on his face, staring at Romaine, his eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Well, what are you gawking at?" Romaine said hastily.

"I...uh...er..."

"What's the matter? Can't take it like a man?" she said, antagonizing his pride.

Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms, if he hadn't, Romaine would probably see them shaking. Vegeta growled, turning his back to her. He mumbled something.

"Nani? I can't hear you very well?", she chided.

Vegeta clenched his teeth. Face burning, he cleared his throat.

"I said...I...I've no clue as to...what...I'm still being schooled under everything..."

It was extremely hard for him not to stutter, given the large amount of pressure he found himself under and Romaine acted like it was nothing.

"Oh! Well, I've no clue either, but perhaps time will tell. Don't tell me you were scared. Okay, I'll just wait till..."

Vegeta's face grew hotter.

"What's the matter? Have I embarrassed you enough, or should I go on?"

Vegeta turned around thoroughly shaken.

"No, you've embarrassed me enough. Stop or I will kill you", he replied. He had to speak softly or he knew he'd end up choking on the words.

"Yes, Vegeta."

Romaine stood up and approached him and put her hand on his shoulder like nothing had happened.

"You're a fine young Prince and I admire you."

Vegeta smirked and looked at her, letting his ego push the incident to the back of his head.

"I do believe you're right, Roma. I am a fine young Prince."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm glad we can see eye to eye."

She shoved a hand into his hair, forcing his head down, putting him in a headlock. He started to laugh again.

"You've got to do better than that, Roma!"

She jerked back on his hair.

"YOWW!"

"Is that good enough for ya?"

She reached over his backside and reached for his cape, accidentally brushing his tail. She flipped the cape over his head and let him go.

"Gomen! Er, for touching your tail.

"I'll be fine," he shouted, unwrapping the cape from his face.

"You know," she began, propping her hands on her hips, "you are mine."

"Eh?" was his reply.

"I said, you are mine, no one else's. Whether you like it or not. You're my best friend and that will never change."

Vegeta smiled evilly. "You are mine, no one else's. You are my best friend, but if you keep on playing the role of seductress, something is bound to change", he said, mocking her.

Romaine's eyebrow arched in perfect fashion at his mild joke while he continued to talk.

"Your feminine wiles are no match for my superior strength!"

"Is that so? Well, I just happen to know everything about you Prince Vegeta."

"Not everything," he stated evilly, "you just wait Roma, you'll-"

Another knock at the door stopped their conversation. Vegeta rolled his eyes in frustration and Romaine smirked.

"Who is it!"

"It's one of your servants sire, guests are arriving. The King asks that you make yourself be known."

"Very well!"

The servant left from outside the door immediately.

"Time to go, wench."

They walked down the hallway leading to the banquet hall, Romaine wrapped one arm loosely around Vegeta's elbow.

"Arigatou."

Vegeta glanced nervously out of the corner of his eye at Romaine. "For...what?"

"For escorting me."

"Hmph."

"Oh, you know you wanted to," she chided again, "you just don't want your ego to be deflated from admitting to anything.."

"How could my ego suffer if you are by my side?"

"Vegeta! You dare show compassion in public? How brave", Romaine cooed sarcastically.

"Do not toy with me woman. I plan on having an uneventful celebration!"

They continued to walk in relaxed silence as they turned down another hallway that was carpeted with purple velvet instead of the white marble they had just stepped off of. They both wore their best. Romaine's locks of flame swayed against her green suit.

"Woman is it now? Your day has been far from uneventful, hmm?"

Vegeta managed to maintain a stony expression and held his head high. Only a light rosy color had crept onto his cheeks, versus the crimson that had been there fifteen minutes ago.

"Do you think you're ready?"

"For what?" she asked.

"You know that Nap- ...er...your father is going to be here."

"I don't think he'll know who I am, I suppose, although you're father has noticed me already. Ugh..."

"Yes. But I don't understand why he hasn't said anything to Nappa. If he said anything to Nappa. You okay?"

"All in due time. We do not know what he has said, and yes, I'll be fine. Just a wave of a headache."

"Believe me, if my father had said something to him, then Nappa would have slipped and said something to me. He doesn't hold things to himself very well."

"Hm."

Together the young warriors entered the banquet hall doors. It was more of a splendor than the year before. Large iron candelabra's adorned the walls, the curtains had been drawn, encasing the light inside. The large guest table was being filled with food by the servants and slowly guests began to make their way in.

"Ooooooo...isn't it grand?"

"I guess so."

Romaine elbowed him lightly in the side.

Vegeta smirked and mumbled, "It's admirable. Now let's just take our seats and get this over with."

**Chapter Seven**

Vegeta pulled the seat out quickly with the toe of his boot for Romaine and she took it gracefully. Vegeta leaned over the back with his arms folded and whispered.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment. My public awaits."

"Fine."

Vegeta strolled away and nobly welcomed a group of Saiyajin's, obviously from further south than her village of Rathe. Their male warriors armor was a slightly different style. The very few females that were there didn't wear armor. Just bodysuits, after all it was more or less a formal occasion. Of course the prince and the king had the crest of the house of Vegeta-sei on their royal armor, the King's red velvet cape, completely contrasting to the prince's. A few familiar giggles caught her attention. A very select choice of females her age had been welcomed here. They were now off to the side, admiring their prince. Romaine narrowed her eyes to slits and ground her teeth. She knew how often they came here for they always had rubbed it in her face.

"Giggling and acting like that is for the stupid", Romaine thought to herself.

She kept glancing out of the corner of her eye, looking at the three females behind her so intensely that she hadn't noticed Vegeta walk beside her.

"Roma!? You've got daggers for eyes..."

"Oh! Vegeta! I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed your return. Uh, no offense."

Romaine had always tended to be a bit passive unless she was mildly provoked, something that would come in handy during battle, but the prince had never seen her give such hate-filled glares before.

"Well?"

"I...uh.."

Vegeta glanced over the back of her chair he had been leaning on.

"Oh...heh."

"You see", Romaine coughed sarcastically, "they stare rather intently as if they had a chance in the world to stake a claim that is rightfully mine."

"Rightfully yours? Thats...putting a lot of pressure on me-"

"You said, I was yours and I said you were mine."

"I know, I know. You're just too bold for your own good sometimes."

"I think it only fair that I should be by your side, since I do know you so well."

Vegeta sat in his chair beside her, "But I am the Prince-"

Romaine's eyes flashed jealously, "You are mine!"

An eyebrow cocked in response.

"I love you, dear friend," she added swiftly as an offered apology for raising her voice.

There was that flash of aggressiveness that always lurked beneath her surface. Vegeta smirked, resumed by the usual silence, then Romaine spoke again.

"Where will he sit?"

"Who are you speaking of Roma?"

"Nappa, of course."

Vegeta nodded over to the opposite end of the table, before playfully jabbing her in the back of the head with his finger to annoy her.

"Down there," he said, pointing.

"Okay. Good."

"Why? Don't want him to see you? I don't blame you. I can't believe that baka had the nerve to insult me, of all days, today! The only reason he's around is because he kisses my fathers a-"

"Best wishes, Vegeta-sama."

The trio of female's had strolled over to where Romaine sat, interrupting their conversation. The prince looked up and nodded his head slightly.

"Arigatou, Cabre." He looked at Maye and Danse, giving them a small nod. Cabre smirked at Romaine, twirling her fingers in a brief wave. Romaine cocked her head to the side and shot a snide smirk back in response.

"Hello, Romaine", she cooed.

Romaine's look changed to a blank expression, not smiling at her on purpose to make the tension rise.

"Come on girls", Cabre spoke sharply. Danse giggled again and grabbed Maye's arm dragging her off behind Cabre. The three first class warriors went away giggling amongst themselves and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't like dealing with Cabre, especially by himself where she could corner him. The prince turned back to finish his conversation with Romaine.

"Hmph, silly girls. So, what were we talking about...gah! Put that down!"

Romaine was about to explode with fury, she had gripped so tightly to a piece of decor that she had crushed it in her gloved hand.

"I...I'm...uh, gomen nasai Vegeta. I don't know what came over me."

She dropped the item back to the table.

"You weren't jealous were you?"

"If you know me so well then you already know the answer to that question, Vegeta. Now why would I be jealous?", she muttered.

Another smirk. Vegeta looked about him as Saiyajin's filtered into the room, wandering past him giving him small bows and acknowledgements. Time drew by more swiftly than before and the guests had stopped pouring in and everyone was pretty much there, milling around, talking, everyone except Nappa.

"Vegeta. I don't see Nappa anywhere."

The prince nodded his head in agreement.

"This is not like him to be late."

It was true, Nappa hadn't shown up yet. Usually he would be one of the earliest guests, food pending, invited ahead by decree of social status. But, the chair remained empty. When the King took his seat at the table and everyone followed, Nappa was still gone. When the food was served, he was no where to be found, still. Romaine drooled slightly at the sight of real food. She had become used to coming late at night and eating anything she could get a hold of that wouldn't make her sick. Vegeta passed the flat surface of a serving piece to her.

"Where is he?" Romaine thought to herself, "where could Nappa be?"

**Chapter Eight**

"I must say, this year's feast is even more spectacular than last year."

"It seems that the older I get the more extravagant the celebrations become."

"Then I certainly can't wait till you are fifteen!"

"I'm sure," came the snide remark, "more food for you."

"Grrr... it's just everyone getting together and acknowledging that it is one year lesser to the time that you will have the opportunity to be the king of your people. My eating habits should have nothing to do with it."

Vegeta passed down to her a plate of...something. She grinned and took it without complaint and continued passing it down towards the other guests. The prince was delving into his food and Romaine eagerly ate what she wanted. She glanced up and made eye contact with Cabre, who had been giving her sideways glances since she had sat down. Romaine returned the look full force, glaring intently. She lowered her food back to her plate and drew a finger across her throat. Cabre brushed her short, spiky blonde hair out of her face and looked away. Vegeta reached out and took another piece of roasted Dardanian and began mauling it. He tried asking Romaine a question with his mouth stuffed, he finally gave up and took a big gulp of wine.

"What do you suppose...heh...Roma? Yo, hello?"

She had spaced out and he followed the direction of her gaze.

"...Hey, Roma."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Vegeta."

"You don't plan on fighting after dinner do you?"

"Perhaps. How do you know her, Vegeta?"

"I don't know her that well," he picked up his cup and took another swallow, "she was here last year."

"Hm."

"Are you satisfied? You don't take lightly to someone else's interest, do you?"

"We have our own little score."

Vegeta reached for another chunk of meat and began devouring it.

"Wuff is dat?" he asked, chewing hurriedly.

"She is the one that convinced Russelbs and Ongam to pick a fight with me...I don't see how you could forget that. Cabre thought it would be nice to manipulate those that were lesser than herself. It's a long story. I've had to put up with her ever since I was small. She tried messing with my siblings, so I protected them. I may have the power of an elite, but I've been cursed with the morals of the lower class. No wonder I've never bothered to come here with everyone. I never thought I'd amount to anything."

Vegeta gave a small look of disgust and swallowed his food. He reached for his wine cup once more, but it was empty.

"That's pathetic. There's no honor in that. We're ranked for a reason."

Romaine twitched slightly. Vegeta raised his hand to one of his servants who immediately came over with the large flask of the imported wine. She filled up his glass and topped off Romaine's.

"Beshides, Cabre looksss pretty unhappy...right now. I wouldn't worry about her…anyway," the prince said, slurring a bit, "if you think that you can become greater than some of the elite's here, then slo be it. You're still stuck with the rank."

"Are you alright Vegeta?"

"Yes, yes. It's the wine. I think I need to...slow down a bit."

Romaine had only started to drink her second glass when Vegeta had finished his sixth. It was having a rather pleasant effect on him. He reached out for more food, ate it, and drained his cup again.

"Vegeta, I thought you said you were going to stop drinking that?"

The prince motioned once more for the servant to come over.

"No, no Roma. I said I was going to slow down a bit! This is the best wine I've had. How can you stop drinking something that tastes like nectar, hm?"

"Well, if you keep it up you won't remember what the wine tastes like by morning."

"Mmm...I doubt that."

Vegeta turned in his seat slightly to face Romaine. He looked happily sedated. He took her hand in his quickly under the table.

"Roma," he murmured and then began to giggle softly.

"Are you SURE you're okay? Vegeta...you're embarrassing me..." Romaine responded with a grimace.

"Yes! Roma! I...love you, fffriend."

"I'll assume that is the wine talking, for as long as you've known me, never once have you said what I have always wanted to hear. Tomaru, I don't want people to stare. "

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and reached for his glass again and drank. After he set it down, he turned his attention back to Romaine.

"I'll ssay it once more, for I might never sssay it againn for my pride is too big, ya know. No wait, you don't know…"

Vegeta broke into a fit of laughter, reveling in his achieved pervertedness for a moment. Romaine continued to stare blankly at him, wishing it would end quickly.

"I love you, my dearr, deear friendd, Roma."

"Hmph."

The elders sat together at one end of the table. Nappa's seat still remained empty.

"So Vegeta-sama, where's Nappa? Or has he forgotten the occasion at hand?"

Everyone laughed at the one sub-ruler's remark at Nappa's stupidity. King Vegeta frowned a little.

"I am not sure. He was supposed to be here", he replied.

The elder's continued to talk among themselves. King Vegeta finished off a portion of his plate and pushed his chair back to stand quietly. The room fell silent and he began to speak.

"I wanted to thank every one that is in attendance tonight for this feast. I would also like to apologize for the absence of my commander of the Royal Army, Nappa. He seems to be indisposed at this time."

Vegeta had stifled another girlish giggle with an elbow from Romaine. The King continued speaking after ending his first sentence about Nappa with a terse tone.

"We are the elite and yet my time will grow ever shorter upon the throne which I was born to privilege under, as was my son was born to privilege as well..."

Romaine looked on at the man with the finely trimmed goatee. She noted that although while he went about his ways with quiet gestures, he was an extremely proud man. A pride that had been passed to his son, that only showed as arrogance until he had learned the error of his ways when he had taken the time to learn from her, to see the world he lived in from her eyes. King Vegeta finished his statement. Sitting back down, everyone applauded while shouting cheers and the prince took his cue to stand up. He cleared his throat as if so he would be sure not to slur when addressing his people.

"Arigatou," he said, speaking to the King.

Prince Vegeta set his hand firmly on the table to steady himself.

"To everyone here," he began, "be thankful I am not your King yet."

More laughter.

"I would like to also thank everyone for being here, on such a special occasion."

Everyone waited.

"Last of all, I would also like to thank my guest, Roma."

An elder called out, "What for?"

Vegeta straightened up and crossed his arms, "Shut up old man! You'll never mate again!"

Roars of laughter erupted and Vegeta laughed with them, staggering to keep his balance. He reached for his glass and held it up.

"A TOAST! To myself, an arrogant asshole!"

No one could contain their laughter and even the King joined in. Romaine scratched her head, embarrassed, but grinning. She caught another one of Cabre's gazes and her smile grew larger. The other warrior may have been first class, but Vegeta had never given her the time of day. Everyone cheered loudly as the prince sat back down. Romaine wiped tears from her eyes after the table's fit of humor.

"How was that?"

"It was...arg..."

Vegeta blinked and grinned crookedly at Romaine.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm-"

She went to say something but never finished. A bolt of pain seared through her side. As she clutched her side in agony she hunched forward violently, accidentally slamming her head into the table and knocking herself into the banquet hall floor.

"Roma!" Vegeta yelped.

The guests grew silent as they watched in shock. Romaine's body hit the floor with a hard thud, before Vegeta could grasp a hold of her arm to keep her from falling.

**Chapter Nine**

She could see darkness and red mingling together to create some sort of strange vortex. The red leaked down over the blackness. She heard someone's bones snapping and her little sisters screamed. A body fell. Her mother's head lolled listlessly to the side, her neck broken. Apella tried to run but her tiny legs wouldn't carry her far.

"No...no! Don't...don't hurt her!" Romaine mumbled.

A number of guests had jumped up to help, but Vegeta had thrown himself beside his best friend and told everyone to back off. He now sat cradling her head in the crook of his muscular arm. A nasty gash had appeared on her forehead. She had hit herself against the table so hard it had actually split her skin. Vegeta's glove was already stained with oozing blood from putting pressure on her wound. King Vegeta still sat, looking rather annoyed.

"What the hell did you do to her, boy? Help her."

The prince was having a hard time seeing straight, but he did just that with the aid of two of his servants.

"Take her to my quarters and take care of that wound on her head," Vegeta said, low enough that it wasn't audible by anyone else in the banquet hall.

"Yes, my prince."

Vegeta watched them pick Romaine up and take her through the huge oak doors of the banquet hall. He turned to his rather bewildered company and held up his palm.

"If you'll excuse me," blood ran down the wrist portion of his glove, "I must clean up."

Vegeta walked out intent on seeing to Romaine first.

The noise wouldn't go away. It had started out loud and then it faded into an echo that just kept repeating and repeating and...

Romaine heard Kendi wailing in agony.

"Oh, please, no...just...l-eave them alone."

She had begun to sob lightly in her unconscious state. The blackness came again and the red burned after-images into her mind. Something ripped, someone screamed. Romaine saw a baby girl's arm lying on the floor, torn off at the shoulder, the flapping skin around the edges turning purple.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, sire. She should be fine. That was a nasty bump on the head though."

Vegeta had pulled up his burnt chair that he had blown Nappa off of and was sitting next to his bed, staring intently at Romaine, covered in his blankets. Sweat and little streaks of blood were running off her forehead and every now and then she would twitch and mumble something.

"Please, leave us. I will call if anything important needs to be dealt with."

"Yes, sire."

Both servants walked out the door. Vegeta had stripped off his gloves and set them on his study area. His head still buzzed from all the wine he had drank, but he staid by her side. He was hesitant to touch her, but then he reached out and took her hand that had been flopped back on the pillow. Apparently the servants had taken her gloves off. Vegeta studied her fingers. They were long and slender and her fingernails, well she didn't have any really. They were short and rounded off. Vegeta pulled her hand a little closer and her arm appeared above the cover. He curiously trailed his eyes down to the crook of her elbow and to her bare shoulder. Wait a minute...

Vegeta stood up too fast, dropping Romaine's hand. He stumbled forward catching his balance on the bed. His head was still clouded over but not enough to know that Romaine had no clothes on under the blankets.

"You'd think they'd leave your clothes on!?" he asked himself, clutching his hair into to small puffs in his fists. He stopped for a moment and realized that the servants had to do it. Vegeta mentally smacked himself, it was an overall, uncomfortable situation. The prince mellowed out completely and sat back in his seat, taking her hand into his again once more.

"Nani. What's happening to you, Roma?"

She had a heard a voice. It was soothing and brought her comfort. She tried to answer back but when she opened her mouth, the darkness rushed into her throat, choking her.

Vegeta panicked when he saw her open her mouth and gag, her chest lurching before she settled down again. She had given a reaction to his voice though, but it had not been a good one. He almost called for the servants to come back in but-

"...vegeta."

"Roma! Are you awake?"

Romaine's eyes softly opened. She looked blankly at Vegeta. He sadly looked back at her, noticing she appeared dead on the inside. Romaine blinked her eyes and looked around her, everything clicking into place. She pulled her hand away from him, clutched the blankets around her and sat bolt upright.

"VEGETA!"

"Roma, it's alright."

"NO!"

She had begun to sob uncontrollably. The bandage over her eye slipped a little.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

Vegeta was taken aback from her behavior. She had jumped out of the bed, stumbling around with a sheet wrapped around her, looking for her bodysuit.

"PLEASE! VEGETA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Vegeta flashed a "Are you a lunatic?" look.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

Romaine dropped to her knees and began crying, pounding the floor with her fist, breaking up pieces of marble.

The prince stopped doubting her and went to his washroom to grab her bodysuit. He hurried into the room and she reached out and snatched it from him, her mind set on one thing. She tore the sheet off her body and frantically pulled on her bodysuit. She yanked her tail through the hole and searched for her boots. Vegeta gawked.

"WHERE ARE MY BOOTS!"

"Uh..er..in the corner near the balcony doors."

Romaine raced across the room, stumbling a little from fatigue. Vegeta watched, unable to do anything from shock. She finished pulling on her boots and ran over to the prince and snatched up his hand, dragging him over to the balcony doors.

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! THEY'RE IN DANGER! I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME TO EXPLAIN!"

Vegeta decided to trust in her judgment since her behavior was anything but the Roma he knew. She flung open the doors and burst into the air, Vegeta following behind.

**Chapter Ten**

Romaine flew with such fury that even the prince had trouble keeping up with her. She was using most of her energy in a frenzy to make it to her village in time. Weaving through skyscrapers and random three-story buildings, the night air whipped past Vegeta's face and through his hair. It was actually stinging his eyes a bit. He saw Romaine dart to the left and he to did the same. He could see a few small homes that still had their lights on.

"ROMA! HOLD ON! YOU'RE FLYING TOO FAST EVEN FOR ME!"

Romaine back tracked without looking and phased right in front of him, almost colliding. She looked insane with her hair in a tangle and she still had the slipping bandage on her forehead. Romaine reached out and gripped Vegeta's wrist, hauling him into the suburban-esque town.

It was quiet and overall; peaceful. Only a few warriors were awake still, light pouring out their windows of the subtle homes they staid in. Romaine and Vegeta walked briskly.

"Roma, what is going on!"

"No time!" she said, dismissing his question with urgent haughtiness.

They ran up a hill and finally came to the one lone house that sat there. No lights were on and it seemed just as peaceful as the rest of the village. Romaine tried the door. It was locked.

"Romaine! I order you to tell me what is going on!"

She looked at Vegeta sadly, for he had only called her Romaine when they first met, and he had never ordered her to do anything till now. It also made her angry.

"Vegeta, the pain...premonitions, the people that cared for me! They need help, damn you! Now, I order you to help me."

The prince's blank look turned to slight resentment at having been ordered to do anything.

"Pleeeease, Vegeta. Swallow your pride for once and trust in me."

The eyes that the prince loved to lose himself in now pleaded helplessly. Finally, he gave a small nod to accompany his dark expression. He held up his hand and shot a small beam of ki briefly, blowing the locking mechanism out of the door.

"Vegeta! Now you might wake everyone in the Rathe", Romaine said hastily.

"Hmph!"

She didn't waste her time and Romaine pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Well?" the King asked impatiently, "where are they?"

"Sire, I looked everywhere in the palace. I even asked the night guards and they said they haven't seen either of them."

"I suggest for your sake, you keep looking till you find them!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

King Vegeta turned away, peeved, walking back towards the banquet hall. He had gone out to find his son when he hadn't returned to bid farewell to the guests. First his commander makes him look bad and then his own son by not returning. Vegeta was not very happy. He had to go back to the hall and say his good-byes and apologies. Something he had almost never had to do. He found another servant running around cleaning up.

"Cilyri!"

"Yes, sire."

"When you find my son before I leave I want him brought to me immediately if I have not left by then."

"Yes, sire."

King Vegeta walked off muttering to himself about discipline and pride.

Romaine stepped in first. It was too dark now for her eyes to adjust quickly and make out any objects. Her other sense's immediately kicked in. She listened for a moment, heard nothing and stepped all the way in with Vegeta close behind her. She reached out and found the ledge that let into the storage part of her home and ran her hand along it's edge, taking her deeper into the house.

"Vegeta, can you sense anyone in here?"

"No… I can't."

With his reassurance, they both powered up a notch, casting an eerie, white glow. While Romaine was busy searching the dining room area and the main, central room, Vegeta had wandered into the hallway leading to the quarters. He slid his hands along the walls as he walked, but stopped in mid-stride when he picked up the unmistakable, metallic smell. His mouth began to water and he shook his head, clearing his mind of natural instincts for the time being. Two doors were on the left side of him and there was a third door at the end of the hall. It was the only door that wasn't shut all the way. Footsteps. Romaine came up behind Vegeta and opened her mouth to say something, but then the smell hit her senses. She stopped and Vegeta turned around to face her. She had begun to shake, her hands hanging loosely at her sides.

"Roma, don't panic," he said quietly, "you don't want to get into anymore trouble than you have to. You know better than to over-react. If you want to be an elite, act like one."

He put his hand on her shoulder. Both of them were in absolutely no condition to fight. Vegeta was sedated and dizzy and Romaine had that gash on her head. She had blanked out again, staring down the hallway. Without warning she bolted, knocking Vegeta backwards and onto his knees. She stumbled down the hallway and almost tore the door off its hinges while swinging it open the rest of the way.

"NAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Vegeta flinched, watching from behind, helpless to do anything for her.

"ROMA! NO!"

She dropped to her knees, tail bristling, clutching the door, her ki flaring up brilliantly as she screamed again. Vegeta jumped up and kneeled beside her, grasping her by her shoulder and putting an arm around her waist. He glanced into the room and had to turn his head away. He tried pulling Romaine into his arms to keep her from looking but she fought against him and managed to wriggle out of his grasp. She quickly crawled away from him, trying to make her way into the bedroom, but he managed to grab her foot and drag her back into the hallway with him. Romaine still yelled fiercely and fought back, their two ki's combining as she screamed in rage again. He gave another hard yank on her ankle and Romaine dropped on her backside. He quickly dragged her against him and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms down to her side.

"...Roma.…give up…"

She stopped trying to escape and she began crying hard. Together they sat in the hallway, Romaine's face pressed into the prince's chest, as she sobbed angrily.

**Chapter Eleven**

He couldn't remember how long he had staid there, slumped against the wall with Romaine lying limply against him. She cried tears of anger so hard at one point she actually couldn't breath. He had been awake the entire night, and had even seen the sun rise, but now his head was aching. Romaine's breathing was even and warm against his neck. Vegeta wanted to move and stretch badly, but didn't, afraid he might wake Romaine up too early. The door to the bedroom he kept her away from was open and he could see all the damage done, now that dawn was breaking. It seemed unimaginable.

Dried, caked blood was splattered all over the walls. Three bodies lay strewn on the floor, and an arm. The oldest of the three was obviously, Romaine's mother. She had the same flame doused hair and green eyes, but the corpses were glazed over and lifeless, her jaw unhinged, her tail snapped, hanging crookedly over her own body. She seemed to stare back at Vegeta, which bothered him. He assumed it was because of the resemblances. Protruding bones poked out of her flesh at various points on her body. Her arms propped up at awkward positions. Vegeta looked past her to the body lying to the side of her.

She only had half a head and was probably half Romaine's age. Her skull had been crushed and some of her blonde curls had been ripped out and had blanketed the floor. An eye hung loosely from its socket. There was a black gaping hole in the younger child's chest, where a hand punched through and ripped out her heart. Vegeta looked to the bedroom window where the sun was coming in along the back wall. The little girl's heart had been smashed and smeared across the large glass pane, probably while it was still beating.

He sighed and glanced down at Romaine. She was still sleeping, but she had circles under her eyes and she looked pale from weariness. Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if he even had circles under his eyes. He quietly brushed a few strands of hair out of Romaine's face and looked to the doorway once more.

The third body wasn't any older than Romaine's other sister. She had been tossed on her back and stepped on. Her throat was crushed and her mouth hung open in a silent screech and the arm, the little, tiny arm. There was a huge burnt, black spot on the floor, obviously where the infant had been. Her arm had been torn from its socket before she was sent on her way.

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He wondered why the infant hadn't been kept in the offspring incubators that hosted most of the Saiyajin female's births, but he had other things to think about instead. Vegeta looked beside him at the closed door to the other bedrooms. He carefully reached up and tried the doorknob. The door slipped open easily and the prince smiled for the first time since they got there. It was on the day of his birth that Romaine's entire family was murdered.

"Get up," he murmured.

Carefully Vegeta leaned forward and slipped his arms under Romaine. His lower back ached slightly but other than that, physically he was fine. He stood up and carried Romaine into the bedroom.

She felt like she was floating. Despite the agony she would feel when she woke up, she felt at peace. But, for now, she had succumbed to a deep coma of sleep.

Vegeta was surprised that she hadn't even stirred when he moved. Obviously her warrior instincts were too exhausted. He set her down on the bed and leaned over her, watching for a few seconds. Assured she wouldn't stir, Vegeta left to set out to do what needed to be done. Had the prince opened the other bedroom door, he would have found Nappa. Vegeta uncurled his tail from around his waist and stretched. He sighed at the task that he was about to deal with, burying the dead.

"Roma, you're more trouble than you're worth," he said to himself.

He couldn't quite remember where he had put his gloves, it was all a blur. Vegeta walked inside the bedroom with all the bodies. He never knew it could get any worse than what he had seen from the hallway. Every inch of wall, floor and even ceiling was stained in blood, covered with innards or burnt from energy blasts.

"Oh, fuck..."

"When he returns be sure to let him know I am extremely displeased with him and had he come back last night he would have not been happy either."

"Yes, sire."

"Also, tell him if he continues to get into any more scrapes then he won't be needing the privilege of extended freedoms and little friends to run off with. Understood?"

"Yes, sire."

"I'm heading out now. Be brave, I shall return."

King Vegeta grabbed his extra set of gear and walked out onto the docking bay, climbing into his pod. Seven other pods were lined up behind him. The King was off to conquer another planet, again, without his son. This time it was the prince's opportunity missed.

"If he kept pulling disappearing acts with other warriors, his training will never be finished by the time it would be necessary for him to take over the throne," King Vegeta muttered to himself.

Half the Royal Army stood at attention without their commander. The King may have been peeved about his son, but he was pissed about Nappa. The pods closed up and blasted off, the King's in the lead, shooting into outer space.

Egnaro sighed, "That boy is a handful of mischief," he said to himself.

The elder tutor twitched his tail and walked back inside the militia Twelve

She found herself in the blackness again, only this time it wasn't suffocating. It seeped into her mind and suppressed her. A bright light flashed in the corner of her mind and she could see him. It was as if she were looking through a frost-covered window. He was bent over her family, yelling abusively.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I do not know!"

"LIARS! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!"

Kendi started crying.

"Why do you want to know!"

Her mother truly didn't know where she had been.

"I...want to know...so I can STOP HER!"

Romaine twitched and stirred a bit. Nappa had known about her inner need to address the King of who she was and what she wanted to be. She could remember the winter afternoons that Romaine would curl up close to her mother and listen to her talk of where she wanted her to belong. It was always her dream for the one offspring that she had a chance with to make it back into society and to do the right thing.

"Use your mind. That is your most powerful option", she had said, "remember who you really are and set your mind to what you can and will become and it will happen. Learn to survive without me early on. The segregation you're cursed with is because of me. Change it, have pride, set your fears aside and deal with them later or die trying."

"Segregation of rank" had laced itself into her mind long before any other words spoken by her mother. Social status, which seemed pointless to Romaine, was the very thing that motivated her. Knowing that she could address the King of Vegeta-sei about the issue fueled her self-training. Unfortunately, if she had accomplished what she set out to do, it would have possibly ruined Nappa's reputation and supposedly, everything he had worked to achieve, but Romaine never had the chance to do so. One way or another, Nappa had stopped her. Through a strange twist of fate and a psychic link, he had stopped her by killing the only ones that bore to her a reason to keep striving, everyone except Vegeta.

It was an extremely disgusting job, without any gloves on that is. While Romaine slept, the prince finished hauling out the rest of the remains. He found a spot near their garden that had been freshly tilled. He held out his hand and ki blasted shallow graves and a small hole in the ground for the infant's arm. He had used a bed sheet to pile the corpse's on and swiftly dragged them outside to where he now stood. For some reason he had a "thing" about driving his hands into a mass pile of fried innards.

"Hm?"

Vegeta turned and looked at the back entranceway he had come out of. It led into the bloody bedroom and from the garden he could see straight down the hallway. He thought he had sensed something.

"Roma," he thought to himself, "must be stirring a bit. Make it swift."

While throwing body parts and insides into their appropriate spots Vegeta thought back to when Romaine had first opened the bedroom door. The bloodcurdling scream of fury and helplessness had turned his blood cold. Never, had he ever felt scared of Romaine, but in that instant he had. He tossed the soiled sheet aside and started kicking dirt back into the make-shift graves.

"Son of a bitch," Nappa muttered.

He had been inside the other bedroom since he heard them, and that seemed like eons ago. He had immediately recognized the sensation of the prince's ki. Power like that would make anyone's tail bristle. Nappa swore at himself then. He didn't know who else was with him or why they had come. That was when Nappa decided it were best to take a rest, wait and see when they'd leave, but before he settled down he had heard their scuffle and screaming. He rightly assumed the other power had walked into the bedroom. That was when he quietly locked the door and settled on the tiny bed to go to sleep. Now he was waiting for any chance to get out of there. The King was going to be furious with him for not showing up in time for the celebration, but he certainly could not strut into the palace covered in blood. Before he had the chance to clean up, company paid a visit.

"Maybe he sensed me? Na, if he did, he would have tried to come into the bedroom," Nappa thought to himself. "Man, what's going on out there?"

Nappa couldn't believe they had staid this long. "Little jerks. Completely screwed up my night."

He decided that for now, he'd stay in the room a little bit longer before he tried to make a run for it. It had been a good thing that the house in the village of Rathe was on a hill and set apart from almost everyone else. No neighbors had come when his victims screamed, and if they did hear, they were too startled to do anything about it. Nappa sat on the edge of the bed and began to ponder, something he rarely ever did.

"There, finished."

The graves were covered. Vegeta looked down at his hands.

"Appetizing," came the sarcastic remark murmured to himself on the dirt, blood and burnt flesh on his hands. He walked towards the house again to go inside the backdoor.

"Oh, I can't take this much longer. I've been holding it forever!" Nappa fidgeted around the bedroom. Not once did he think that he could have just urinated in the corner.

Vegeta stepped gingerly over the bloody spots on the floor, trying not to get his boots splattered. He made his way over to the washroom that adjoined the back bedroom.

"There is even blood in here."

A child's bloody handprint had been smacked on the tile floor. Vegeta grasped the sink knob, turning it on and began to run his hands under the water. His energy was close to depletion from not getting any rest and then he thought back, recognizing that he hadn't gotten any rest because he watched Romaine sleep all night, nestled against his chest. Her bandage had come off and he had pressed his lips to her forehead quietly where she had gashed it, tasting blood and salt. He had wanted to do it again for the sake of sheer excitement.

Vegeta leaned against the sink, hot water running and began thinking. Not until now, did he realize how deep his affection for Romaine ran. But, he felt he couldn't admit to love, an emotion not overly admitted with the Saiyajin's, although its familiarity was recognized. Sure, the bonds of Saiyajin's were strong and forever lasting, but to be so close to someone? Romaine was not like everyone else, she was his, no one else's. She never treated him like he was any less than her, but she never treated him like he was any better. His closest friend deserving everything she desired. Vegeta smiled to himself. He did care for her. He turned the water off and miraculously found a towel that was undisturbed and dried his hands. He glanced around, thinking impatiently that he had always loved Romaine. With that he turned and walked briskly towards the hallway, just to tell her so.

"Aw, this is ridiculous! I can't wait any longer. I've gotta go and I can't even sense them on my scouter anywhere."

Nappa stood up and strolled over to the door, unlocked it and turned the handle.

Vegeta had almost made it to the bedroom where he had laid Romaine to rest, but he heard a click. He stopped in the hallway and turned and watched, shocked as the second bedroom's door handle turned.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Romaine smiled lightly in her sleep. She had been dreaming for the past few minutes after the disturbing vision earlier. Her and Vegeta were lying on hill, grass flattened from their bodies, watching curiously at the stars again. Just like they had done most summer nights.

"Tomodachi..." she laughed.

Ackward silence from the prince ensued.

She had to stretch out her arm to reach his hand. Romaine grasped a hold of his third and fourth finger in an attempt to hold his hand. Vegeta just grunted at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her across the ground. She was at his side now, snuggled into his shoulder. He placed an arm along her side and frowned, saying that wherever she went, trouble soon followed. Romaine glanced up at the sky and noticed that the stars were melting. She was in the only place that she felt safe, by his side.

"What's happening, Vegeta?"

"I think the world is falling apart."

Before the door had a chance to be swung open, Vegeta jumped back and mustered up all the strength he could manage without fainting and fired a ki blast, blowing back the door with Nappa behind it. The prince stood ready for battle for whoever had been intruding.

"Oh...man...I think... nature just called..."

The door was pushed off and a fried Nappa rolled out from underneath, smoke flowing off his head.

"NAPPA?" Vegeta cried out.

Had there been a time when the prince was more than overly shocked, it had been now.

"Yeah, kid...it's me."

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"I could be asking you the same question."

"You should know better than to question me, Nappa."

He stood up and rubbed his head. Even his mustache was singed.

"Stay where you are Nappa. I'm ordering you to tell me what you're doing here. If you're lucky I won't kill you."

Nappa had to comply. He knew that even though Vegeta was only fourteen, he was twice as strong. If he didn't answer his chances of dying were upped to a hundred percent. Nappa didn't know Vegeta was exhausted and that he hadn't had any sleep yet.

"I...was looking for someone."

"In this particular house?"

"Yes."

"Would they happen to be DEAD? What are you trying to pull?"

Nappa gave Vegeta a dirty look.

"Don't you ever look at me like that."

"So Vegeta, where's your friend?", he asked, ignoring the prince's earlier statement.

"There is no one else here."

Romaine bolted out of bed, in fighting stance when she heard the explosion. It was right outside her door. A voice, it was Vegeta's but then another answered back.

"Some one else is here," she gasped.

Romaine waited and listened, in case she had to go out there and fight, but if she went out there any sooner, she might get in the way.

"There's no one else here," she heard him say, "what are you really doing here Nappa?"

Romaine growled and pushed all emotions aside and kept them bottled till when she would truly need it.

"Nappa was here and he had butchered my family. I was suppose to protect them!"

She couldn't remember when she had dozed off, she never remembered getting up and crawling in Apella's bed either. Oh, but she remembered the visions that brought her pain. She would remember them bitterly until she had her revenge, a revenge that would bring her little comfort. Romaine stood dumb with rage, feeling the acid swelling and churning in her chest, the hot emotions that ran through her, the unlocking of her mind to access power that she did not know how to access otherwise.

"Last warning Nappa."

"Fine, Vegeta. I can tell you're serious so I'm gonna lay all my cards down on the table, 'kay?"

Vegeta stared coldly and muttered, "Baka".

"I came here looking for someone and-"

"Who, Nappa?"

"Well, uh...I..."

Vegeta's jaw tightened as Nappa briefly went over a small piece of family history.

"...but I kind of lost my temper because they wouldn't tell me where to find her..."

Yes, now it all made sense to him. Nappa was gone, killing Romaine's family in a fit of rage to try and cover up a disgusting act of indecency he had committed years ago, while they had been back at the palace having the time of their life. Vegeta almost felt guilty, but then realized if Romaine would have been home at the time, Nappa would have tried to kill her too. He started grinding his teeth together.

"Just because you are involved with the Royal Army you think you can go around and kill whomever you want!? For a completely inane reason!? You idiot! You forced yourself on Retasu! You… "

"But, Vegeta..."

She had to think of something fast. Obviously, the element of surprise wasn't in her or Vegeta's favor. Romaine looked around the room and her gaze fell on the window.

"I really don't know what else to say..."

Vegeta was so unbelievably angry, but he couldn't do anything, he barely had enough energy to stand there and distract Nappa. He summed up the situation.

"Either I act like nothing happened and Nappa and I go back to the palace and leave Romaine here, knowing what I now know, or I can try and fight him with little energy. I'd say I'm pretty much screwed," he thought to himself.

Both Saiyajin warriors looked each other up and down. Their clothes were both covered in the blood of a dead family. Nappa smirked and Vegeta suddenly felt sick to his stomach. If anyone saw him and Nappa together, covered in blood, Rathe villagers would assume the prince to be no longer innocent.

"You won't get away with anything, if you're dead as well."

"Yeah, sure Vegeta. Dig a deeper hole for yourself."

"You forget who the lesser of us is, Nappa!", Vegeta argued back, grasping for a foothold, "a crime committed against one's family is satiable with the act of vengeance!"

"THIS...", Nappa grinned, "isn't your family."

"You stupid piece of sh-"

A tremendous force had suddenly built in the air surrounding Nappa and Vegeta. It had so much electric charge that the fur on their tails began standing on end.

"What the fuck is that?" Nappa cried out.

Without warning, a brilliant light erupted outside and the window exploded that Nappa stood in front of. A searing blue laser of raw energy seared through his neck. Vegeta couldn't dodge in time and it grazed his shoulder as he threw himself to the floor. Nappa stood for a few seconds longer gagging before dropping down dead, his head rolling off onto the carpet.

Romaine stood outside the shattered window with a smug look of detest on her face to go along with the stains of tears and blood. Her revenge was sought, but it was a bitter victory, a sneak attack that he never saw coming. She never knew that she had probably saved Vegeta's life. Romaine walked back through the front door slowly, she didn't have enough energy to crawl back through the window. She staggered a bit and finally made it past the dining room, Vegeta stood at the entrance of the hallway waiting for her.

"...you're...hurt..."

"It's nothing, just a graze. We should go back."

Romaine nodded stiffly, starting to go into mental shock. She went to Vegeta and he let her walk into his arms and let her rest against him.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Both of their energy had been so vastly depleted that they couldn't even fly back. They had to walk. The morning light broke through heavy clouds that had moved in. Romaine isolated herself and had been silent the entire way back so far. Vegeta had forgotten all about the declaration of soul searching he had been going to make. Anyone else would have passed it off as mere adolescent infatuation, but they had not talked to Romaine and listened to Romaine and held her like he had.

Dust flew up as they shuffled along the path out of her village and towards Vegeta-sei Valley. The prince studied her closely out of the corner of his eye. Romaine's head was tilted down, staring at her feet as she walked. Her hands hung limply at her side. Dirt, sweat and blood had streaked her face as well as Vegeta's. She could feel him staring at her. "He's probably wondering if I'm going to talk or not," she thought to herself. It hurt so bad to have something taken from you that you cared about. "I should feel better, I've had my revenge and they have been avenged", she thought, answering herself. She remembered how good it had felt to watch her rage slice through her own father's neck, if you could call him that. But, she still couldn't save the one's that she had vowed to protect from all that pain.

"The King will most likely kill me," she mumbled, half expecting Vegeta not to hear or answer.

He turned his head at the sound of her voice.

"No, he won't."

"I killed his commander."

"You avenged four dishonorable deaths, Roma. My father would have probably killed Nappa anyway for one thing or the other."

"Then, he will not consider changing my social status."

"Yes, he will consider it. My father is not the biggest ass on Vegeta-sei. He left that job to me."

Romaine smirked before looking back down at her feet.

"Vegeta, I'm so weary. Why me? But still I must be strong, I feel I've lost… so much."

"An elite wouldn't accept defeat. You haven't lost everything."

Romaine felt loved enough to where she smiled. Her legs ached but she would go on. She would go on till she dropped dead, for her prince.

"I'm tired too, but we have to pass through the valley and cross the courtyard's plains before we're even close to the palace."

Romaine's body shuddered and she dropped to her knees.

"W-whoa!"

"Aye! Are you alright?"

Vegeta staggered over and pulled her to her feet by her upper arms.

"I...can't..."

"Shut up. Yes, you can."

"What's going to happen Vegeta?" she cried out in frustration, "is our friendship really worthwhile when it just drags us deeper into something we can't escape from? People will soon find Nappa and wonder what happened. Your father is going to be furious and it's all because of me!"

Vegeta shook her soundly, wanting to throw her on the ground. "Don't you EVER say that! I will never leave you! I'm always going to be here! Do you understand! Everything that you and I have been through has been worthwhile! Don't you DARE doubt it now! To be involved in such a friendship and give up on it. Pathetic."

Romaine whimpered.

"I would do anything for you damn it. Without you, my world would be a bitter place and you know it. And…and…and I can't believe I just said that...and...and I also hate it when you're right."

She inhaled sharply, remembering her dream, which seemed now, to have become an odd premonition that held no purpose.

"I apologize", she stammered, "We should get going, I have much I want to talk about…eventually."

Vegeta released his hold on her gradually and then continued walking some more. Something nagged at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it. What was it? She tried to remember all of her dream but found her head still foggy from the jumble of events. She had to try and put her family's death behind her.

"Vegeta! Them! They're still back there-"

"No. They're at peace."

"But-"

"Roma, I buried them."

"Nani?"

"When you were resting, before I…before we ran into Nappa."

"You...you did that for me?"

Vegeta gave a small shrug.

Romaine slid her arm through his, just like they had when going to the banquet. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, Vegeta tensing up a bit out of embarrassment. She stifled a yawn, "I could go to sleep right here and now."

Vegeta ran a hand through her hair quickly, muttering to himself and straightening out a nest of tangles for her.

"We still have a bit more to go."

She sighed.

"Don't worry. I will take care of my father."

Him and Romaine had made it back to the Vegeta-sei palace shortly before the sun was directly overhead. They hadn't even bothered going to the private dining hall or Vegeta's chamber. Both collapsed on the guest's bench in the hallway and had fallen asleep. Romaine's head was slumped on Vegeta's shoulder and his chin was resting on the top of her head. It was Egnaro that had discovered them. He sighed in relief that the prince had returned and went over to the two and gently poked Romaine awake.

"Hm?"

"Shh."

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am Egnaro, Vegeta's tutor."

"Oh, sir, I am sorry f-"

"No, no it's alright."

"The King hasn't requested us has he?"

"He did, at first. He has left for another mission as of this morning."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I suggest you go and get cleaned up."

"You are not curious at all to what happened?"

"I am one of the few that tend to mind my own business, unlike your royal companion here. I don't need to ask what happened."

Romaine smiled, trying not to move her head so Vegeta wouldn't wake up.

"You two are rather close, yes?"

"Oh, yes sir. He is a dear friend of mine."

"Well, you keep him in line. With you around he'll become the greatest of king's someday."

Egnaro smirked and continued down the hallway. Romaine beamed on the inside at the quiet tutor's words. She reached up over her head and moved Vegeta's chin. She stood up and laid him out on the bench. He stirred a little, but kept sleeping. Romaine went to go get cleaned up.

The hot water felt unbelievably welcoming to her sore muscles. She had went back to Vegeta's chamber and climbed in the bathtub, throwing her bodysuit outside with her boots and locking the door. She couldn't have Vegeta barging in and embarrassing himself like he always seemed to do. His ego just couldn't handle it sometimes. Romaine drained the water and filled the bath back up again. All the dirt and sweat had run off her body, now she wanted to clean her hair with fresh water. She turned the knob for the hot water and settled herself back in again.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he awoke Romaine was no where to be found. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Early evening rays of sun had shone through the windows where he sat.

"Roma?"

Nothing.

"ROMA?"

"She is off getting cleaned up, prince."

Egnaro had rounded the corner.

"Oh, it's only you. Has my father asked to see me?"

"That beautiful, bright, young female asked the same thing. He is not here, Prince. He was requested to conquer a planet very early this morning."

Vegeta smiled to himself.

"I must say, she is very special."

"Hmph, shut up and mind your own business."

"Though I must warn you, she has a special power that could end up hurting her", Egnaro continued.

"What are you talking about!" Vegeta snapped.

"Ask her, she will tell you."

Egnaro quickly walked the way he had came, leaving a puzzled Vegeta behind.

"Crazy old man."

Vegeta stood up and stretched. He had only been out for a few hours but it seemed longer. He turned and went to find Romaine.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Romaine woke up when the water had become too cold for her body to sit in comfortably. She didn't even know she had dozed off. She stood up and drained the water once more, swiped water off her body and snatched up a towel and wrapped it around herself. She unlocked the door and looked around for her battered suit. It was gone.

"Naaani?"

"Looking for something?"

Vegeta walked back through his balcony curtains, swinging Romaine's suit on his finger. He had startled her, but she was too tired to play his game.

"Vegeta! Give that back!"

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"VEGETA!"

"Why don't you come and get it?" he purred.

"Because I'm tired that's why!"

He laughed at her, making her agitated. It felt good to laugh considering the strange twist of events. One minute he was comforting her, pouring his heart out, the next he was happily taunting her or suppressing his feelings. Romaine had forgotten the sorrow she held for the time being and concentrated on the object at hand.

"Please, Vegeta. I really need that."

"Oh you do, do you? Tell me, how bad to you need this?"

He walked over and drew the curtains back, away from the open glass doors.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hmm..."

Vegeta balled up her uniform and threw it over the side of the balcony. Romaine's jaw dropped open.

"I NEEDED THAT!", she screeched.

"I know."

Romaine's tail thrashed angrily beneath her towel.

"You WILL get me another!"

"I will? You are no fun right now."

She shot him a dirty look.

"Oh, alright Princess Rose-petal, I'll go and find you another. Don't think I'm doing this because you told me to either."

The prince strutted out of his bedroom and slammed the door, Romaine quickly stepped back into the bathroom and waited impatiently.

Vegeta walked into the training hall and went to the armor storage facility. He hadn't had a chance to clean up himself and his bodysuit was shredded just as bad as Romaine's. He laughed at himself. The look on her face when her uniform went sailing gracefully off the side of the balcony had been priceless. As long as he kept her preoccupied, she would have no time to feel sorrow, something he hated to see. He scanned along the shelves and found a suit for himself. His royal armor would have to go back into storage after the cape was cleaned. He snatched another suit off the shelf and walked back out the door.

"Well, did you get it?"

"Yes, Roma. Now will you open the door?"

Hesitantly the door cracked an inch. Romaine peeped out. Vegeta started laughing at her actions.

"Pain in the ass, come now, I'm not going to pull anything sinister, you know me."

"Uh-huh. Bad choice of words there, my friend. And if I was a pain in your ass, you would have done something about it by now."

She pushed her arm through the door and reached out for the suit he had in his hand. He handed it over slowly and the door slammed again.

"Hurry it up will you. I have to get in there you know."

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Vegeta looked out into the horizon and smirked. The days seemed to go by so quickly.

"Had I known I would grow up so fast, I would have tried to behave worse when I was younger."

He stopped talking to himself and turned his attention back to the bathroom door. What had Egnaro said about a power that could hurt Romaine? Vegeta remembered the incident at the banquet hall. Romaine clutching her side had been a shock, but when her head slammed into the table, he thought he was imagining things as he watched her fall to the floor. He shook his head to clear it. No matter, he'd find out. His curiosity had always overwhelmed him in the most damnable situations. Romaine finally came out and Vegeta looked her over briefly and quietly. The grey suit brought out her eyes. She gave him a look of irritation and began running her fingers through her wet hair. Vegeta wrinkled his nose in mock disgust and entered the washroom.

When Vegeta had come out from cleaning up he found Romaine curled in a tight ball, dozing soundly on the edge of his bed. He stood over her for a moment. Her hair had dried and bounced back to its fiery tint. The gash on her forehead looked better. It would leave a small scar though. Vegeta remembered kissing the wound and feeling exhilarated at tasting her blood. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Roma? Wake up. Just waltz in here and take over why don't you."

"Mm?"

"I think we should talk."

"Abow wha?", she said, rolling onto her back to stretch and yawn.

"About you."

"Me?"

"I know there's something about you Roma, something that you can't control, something that can hurt you. I thought maybe you would have told me about it during all the times that we have talked, but I assumed wrong."

She looked at him blankly, and realized she never explained to him the dormant power residing within her.

"You might want to get comfortable. I'll try and make it as short as I can."

**Chapter Sixteen**

Vegeta laid on his stomach on his bed, idly hugging a pillow under his chin, while Romaine had sat in the floor, propping her back against the base of the large bed. She began talking briskly, but still remaining in her quiet tone of voice, like she always had when trying to explain something.

"It was...strange, my first attack actually happened right before we ever met. That is why I had been under the tree. I felt...an awful pain through my body and I had collapsed and I could see things. But, since I fell down from one of my, I guess you could call them, kokoro hossa? Who knows. I couldn't get up in time and that's when Russelbs and Ongam had come, thanks to Cabre."

Vegeta heard her mutter "dumb bitch" under her breath before she continued. He stretched and inwardly agreed.

"I had no way to defend myself really. But then you came. I realized that I had a power but I couldn't control it and that's why I feel the pain that I do when it happens. I...it's just odd. Maybe it was suppose to happen."

Vegeta nodded his head solemnly to continue.

"The second time...it happened was at the banquet."

She grew quiet for a moment.

"The pain was so bad that I didn't even know I had tossed myself forward and hit my head. When...I was out, I could hear...I could hear them, Vegeta. They were...screaming and I heard bones...breaking..."

"Stop speaking, if you're going to grow upset."

"...no...I listened to them...and then I heard you and I tried to answer back...but when I opened my mouth something rushed into my throat and stopped me..."

The prince felt a small tremor echo along his floor as Romaine's ki was beginning to build.

"...I woke up...and you were there, I had to help them...but I was TOO LATE! DAMN IT ALL!"

Vegeta quickly pressed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a bit, fists clenched still.

"Then it happened again, back at the village, when I was asleep. I...well, I can't exactly explain it. I had a flash of subconsciousness and that's how I knew...that somehow it was Nappa. I had the oddest dream after that..."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow waiting for her to go on, but instead she leapt up and shouted, "THAT'S IT!"

The prince jumped, startled. "What is wrong with you!"

"No, Vegeta you do not understand yet! My dream! I finally figured out what has been bothering me about it!"

"Don't just stand there! I want to know."

Romaine settled back in her spot and began talking excitedly.

"I...I had this dream you and I were sitting on the hill and we were looking at stars. But when I had looked up, it seemed to appear that the stars were melting. I asked you what was happening and you said, the world is falling apart. I remember! I do not know what it means yet, but I will find out!"

"If someone says the world is falling apart, that usually isn't good. Sounds like a normal dream to me."

Romaine ignored his comment and stood staring at something that couldn't be seen. She glanced down at her hands that were balled into fists and smirked. "This dream bothered me because I did not know if I should take it seriously like the premonitions…or discard it like the dreams", she thought to herself, "I will no longer question what I see inside my mind, for this, must be my destiny." Vegeta was still giving her odd looks as she just stood in her quiet state thinking to herself. "I have nothing left for myself, except to be proud of what I can accomplish. Father, you are in hell right now for creating me, for destroying my mother before she was even dead. For killing those that were my family as an act to inflict pain and not a swift, merciful death. I…am already better than you."

Romaine looked over her shoulder and down at the Saiyajin prince resting on his bed and smiled. As odd a time in her life as it was, it stirred up the curiosity in Vegeta for he didn't think that she would be smiling anytime soon. Romaine flexed her arms quickly and walked off out onto the balcony. Vegeta watched his bedside lamp on the wall glow dimly as the sun died into dusk. He glanced at Romaine. She was standing, splay legged and leaning on the railing, the wind blowing her hair to the side. He had vowed he would always be with her and never leave her, so he too stood up and went out through the doors.

"The world isn't suppose to fall apart."

"I do enjoy this time of night."

"Hm..."

"Oh..."

Romaine suddenly realized, she had no where to go. Her home was annihilated and the decapitated body of her father lay in her dead sister's bedroom. She shuddered. The night wouldn't be that long, besides her and the prince usually staid up late talking. The random forest roaming would suit her fine for a couple of weeks, till she figured out what to do with herself. Her and the prince had grown accustomed to their fair-well's as she'd leave in the darkness of early morning.

"Where will you go?" Vegeta asked, as if reading her thoughts.

"Hm? Somewhere."

"Why don't you stay here?"

Romaine gave him an awkward look, but his ebony eyes pleaded softly behind his snide frown.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The people in the palace w-"

"They adore you."

"Hm?"

"No one will mind. My father is away, not like he would care and everyone here adores you."

"I...uh...heh.."

He smiled lightly, comforted knowing she would be safe. He never really liked saying goodbye every time she left. They turned back around and watched the lower class villagers in the distance.

"When do you think you're father will be back?"

"Why don't you let me take care of what you want to ask of him for you?"

"Because it's my responsibility, Vegeta."

"I don't want you to get hurt", he muttered.

She smiled radiantly, and the pride that she kept humbly to herself showed through in that instant. Vegeta saw the glimmer in her eye. The last disappearing bands of sun caught the highlights in her hair, turning it into a cascade of flames. He wanted to reach out and touch them. Her hair had always been soft. He stopped himself, wary that Romaine might balk, or better yet, sock him in the face like she had done before. That was the last time he tried to physically break up an argument between her and Raditz. The elder Saiyajin had never really let him live down the fact that the prince had accidentally grabbed Romaine's breast instead of her shoulder to push her back when he jumped in the middle of it. Instead Vegeta continued to lean on the railing beside her; another one of their more common habits. A knock came at his chamber door.

"I will be back, someone wants something."

The prince walked back inside while Romaine was content to watch and wait for the stars to come out.

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Who is it?"

"Egnaro, your tutor, sire."

"What now?" he mumbled to himself.

Vegeta opened the door and Egnaro gave a slight bow, his serious expression, a bit darker than it normally was.

"I've been informed that a more complete level of training has been bestowed upon you tomorrow morning…at sunrise."

Vegeta furrowed a brow.

"This is some sort of joke right?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Nan da!? But I've been training myself just fine!"

Egnaro shook his head disdainfully, "Gomen. I did not make the arrangements, your father did before he left. Aamco is seeing to it . You can either show up at the training wing tomorrow to leave or he can hunt you down. I didn't know when to tell you, but I had to deliver the message all the same. "

He wanted to lose his temper and yell. He wanted to put up a fight and scream that it was just one thing after the other. But, Vegeta sighed instead.

"Perfect timing. Fine, now go away."

"Thank you, sire."

The prince closed the door quietly and looked past the balcony doors. Romaine had decided to sit on the railing instead of lean on it. Her muscular legs dangled over the edge. Vegeta poked his head out the doors and looked about him before stepping back to where he had been standing just moments before. She had been humming softly.

"Who was that?"

"My tutor."

"Egnaro?"

"Hai…"

"What did he want?"

"Do you always make it your business to meddle in my affairs?"

She wasn't even looking at him. Romaine just sat on the railing, taking in the view, lazily slinging her tail to and fro as she swung her legs.

"You know that I do", she replied, "I'm nosy."

They laughed together, although Vegeta's was a half-hearted attempt to shake off the sudden feeling of loneliness. Now it looked as if they wouldn't laugh together for a long time. The comfortable silence ensued, but it only left Vegeta fidgety.

"What's wrong? I can feel it."

"...Roma...I…"

"Yes?"

"They've...started back up with my training, more intense training...planet takeover I assume, under someone else now…and they know Nappa isn't coming back."

"Oh? That's good..."

"Iie… "

"Hm?"

"This is going to be the last time you see me for a very long while."

He watched as the plain expression she wore suddenly dropped into something much darker than he had ever seen on her face before. He watched as she set her jaw and continued to stare out into the scenery, only this time it was so she wouldn't have to look him in the face. Vegeta reached out and grasped her shoulders from behind with both of his hands.

"Hey! You'll still see me…it just...won't be that often or that long. Everything will be better once it's over and done with. I've had my fun, and we'll always be the closest of friends."

Romaine nodded sadly, shivering lightly under his hands.

"What's wrong now, weakling?" he antagonized.

"Nothing, really…"

"Come on!"

Vegeta pulled her back over the railing the rest of the way and inside his quarters closing the balcony doors. He left the curtains drawn back so that the first rays of light would wake him. Romaine plopped down on the edge of his bed, a spot she always took when she felt like talking for hours on end.

"I...will miss you? If that means anything..."

"You can stay here", he retorted quietly, ignoring the pull of emotions she was trying to use.

The retort was also an offer, in the nonchalant way of his. Romaine didn't respond to it.

"I will not be here and I'm sure there will be someone around that will keep you company while I am away", Vegeta spoke tersely.

"Hai, but they are not you", Romaine answered back just as stiffly, assuming he was trying to get rid of her and pass her on to someone else.

Vegeta sat down beside her.

"I know, but the sooner this is done the sooner you will see me. I will visit. Think rationally, it's not the end of the world, Roma."

What he had just said struck a chord in both of them. They fell silent before he spoke again.

"Your dream..."

"Yeah, you felt it too?"

"Couldn't miss it."

"That felt...odd."

"Nothing foreboding?"

"I'm sure it isn't Vegeta, but we'll have to wait and see", she replied curtly.

They stopped talking again. Romaine was being unusually cold-hearted with her tone of voice at the moment.

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's not as bad as you think it to be. Training will last for another year-"

"ANOTHER YEAR?"

He shot Romaine an impatient look and she shut her mouth again.

"As I was saying, it will continue for another year. It lasts for three-month increments and twice a month I believe I have free time. At least that's how I remember it being explained to me awhile ago. Who knows, it could have changed."

"I'll only see you twice a month?"

Vegeta grinned, "You are never satisfied are you?"

"It's a too big a change too quickly, I feel like my world is falling apart. It's so..."

They stopped trying to converse, throwing each other looks that were more concerned.

"You did it that time."

"I don't like the feeling of this Vegeta, seriously."

"Who said I liked it?"

Romaine looked at him and growled, "I want to be held."

The prince responded with a hesitant look. Romaine smiled sadly at the thought of him leaving and she scooted under one of his arms. He brought the other one around and held her head, like a baby.

"You are a strange, sentimental creature, Roma."

"I know, promise not to tell anyone?"

He laughed softly, breaking the mild uncomfortable feeling, "Yeah, I promise."

Vegeta hugged the upper half of her body he held against his stomach. Romaine closed her eyes and curled her fists under her chin, seemingly to drift off to sleep.

"I hope you don't plan on going to sleep yet, I still have to remind you to tell Raditz not to touch you or I'll rip all his hair out."

Romaine never responded. It was too late, she had already lowered her defensive's, including shutting down her senses.

"Damn her," he said smiling.

Vegeta watched her breath as she rested before leaning back onto his bed, kicking his feet up to lay down. He pulled Romaine up to his chest. She was warm and the contours of her body snugly rested against his. Her arm was slung lazily over his side and he watched her head rise and fall with his breathing. He ran a finger over the gash on her forehead. Romaine already knew that he had an odd obsession with blood, she knew a lot of things about him and most Saiyajin's did, but he never admitted to it being more than that. The prince yawned and reached to the left of him to smack the light out.

The sun barely broke the horizon when he had opened his eyes. Romaine was still sleeping soundly. Vegeta hugged her loosely and rolled her onto her side. He stood up, stretched and looked back at her. She never stirred, her grey suit blending in with the blue covers he had thrown out of his way and onto her. They came in handy when one was powered completely down to rest. He would be back, he had made another promise to himself. Vegeta leaned over the bed one last time out of curiosity and brushed her hair out of her face. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up. It would have been too hard to say good-bye that way.

"I will be back Roma. After this is finished you and I will always be together. It is the only just thing to do."

He pushed himself off the bed gently and went to leave for the training wing.

Romaine opened her eye, a single hot tear sliding down her cheek and into the pillow. Smirking sadly, she watched Vegeta open the door and step out, knowing he meant every word of what he said.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The days dragged by and turned into long, uneventful weeks for Romaine. She staid at the palace, slept in the prince's quarters and bitterly wept herself to sleep most times, feeling weak and helpless. The only thing that brightened her mood had been Egnaro, even when she was in her state of denial and anger. He would often come around at the right moments, preferably times when all Romaine would do is mope about with downcast eyes. Now it had been slowly growing on a month and a half since Vegeta left and he still hadn't shown up. Egnaro sat beside Romaine at the prince's study table, going over a book that had an ancient language in it, the very first forming of a written communication.

"This is beautiful, where did you get it from?"

"It was a gift...from my great-grandsire. It was passed down from Saiyajin to Saiyajin a very long time ago."

Romaine studied the hand written text closely. The stories in it were slightly primitive but it was still fascinating to her. She browsed through a sentence and whispered it to herself

"I've never seen someone master an ancient language like you have, Roma."

Egnaro was the only other one that called her that besides Vegeta. Her and the tutor had grown close the past weeks and he took it upon himself to keep her occupied. At some point in time, she had gotten so bad that she just lay around, even in the floor and wouldn't eat. It was Egnaro's kind words and encouragement that kept her spirits up. Romaine stopped reading and looked up.

"Why hasn't he come back?"

Egnaro smiled warmly, "He will come back. It is not because he does not want to, it's because he can't."

"That didn't make much sense," she mumbled.

"Oh, Roma. A warrior's deeds must come first where he is. When he is out there, he has to pretend to be someone without emotion or feelings. It is hard on him because you have made him soft."

"I've done no such thing!" Romaine snapped.

"I didn't mean in a bad way, Roma. Warriors usually worry about companionship until after battle. You just happened to come along and break the mold. Had you seen the Prince's tirades before, you would understand. There is a difference between stoics and just plain arrogance. He was locked up on the inside and none of us could find a way for him to release his aggression."

Romaine glanced up, "Really? What did he do?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but he would throw the worst temper-tantrums if something hadn't gone the way he planned it...and not to mention a rotten child if he was in a practical mood."

Romaine laughed in spite of herself.

"Any other time he would remain silent and sullen. He hated studying when he couldn't understand it. The prince would go absolutely insane. Unfortunately, I was usually the target of the aggression."

Romaine was starting to feel better, now that her and Egnaro were reminiscing about Vegeta. Because of her moods lately she had dropped weight and faint circles under her eyes seemed to be part of her permanent appearance. She hadn't changed much, but it was enough to notice.

"He is a changed person now, but he will have to either become two different people if he wants to be with you and be the warrior elite everyone expects him to be or find a way to blend the two together."

"I understand what you are saying now. Thank you Egnaro, you have been very helpful to me."

"It's the least I can do...on behalf of your family."

"WHAT? How the hell do you know anything about my family!? I never mentioned anything about them!"

Egnaro looked down somberly, "Well...everyone knows."

"What am I going to do?! People will think th-"

The tutor waved a hand at her, "Calm down! They know…the truth. I have spoken with a few that were awake that night and voiced concern at one of our private meetings."

"Then they don't know about me and Vegeta being over there?"

"No. I didn't know you two were definitely over there, but I had an idea that you two were involved. No one is focusing on that too much. The King had given the order to replace Nappa before we even knew he was dead. Vegeta-o isn't really focusing on what happened too much since neither you nor his son came to him and mentioned anything. It was none of my business to say anything on your behalf in the first place."

"Who…found them?"

"The villagers, in the morning. The news spread like wildfire, but it had died down considerably over the past few weeks back then."

Romaine nodded slightly and turned back to the book in front of her. A bit confused, a bit worried and at the same time, not really caring.

"When will the King return?"

"I am not sure. Within the next three months possibly. He still has to meet with Lord Freeza."

"Who is Lord Freeza?"

"The one that hires our warriors to conquer planets. He is the fiercest tyrant in the universe. Self-proclaimed of course."

"Will Vegeta be hired?"

"It's always a possibility he'll have to leave often to go with his father. But the chances of the prince being hired separate are not likely. You miss him. It's a shame that a lot of us are slaves our whole lives and we don't even know it. Lucky for us the prince came back to us."

"Yes", she replied, not knowing exactly what Egnaro was talking about.

"He said to tell you that he made a promise to himself and that he would return."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he told you..."

"He did! I spoke with him this morning."

"NANI! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? WHERE IS HE? HASN'T HE LEFT YET?"

Romaine jumped up, fingers curled into claws, yelling at the elder Saiyajin.

"Roma, calm down, he wasn't here at the palace, I had gone to where he trains. It is very far from here and since I am old, I took a pod. I can't disclose the location, but I do well as a messenger."

"Oh, thank you!"

Romaine threw her arms around Egnaro's neck and squeezed, instead of tearing his eyes out. She held back her joy and quickly let go, clearing her throat.

"It is the least I can do."

"You are a dream come true, Egnaro."

He stood up and patted Romaine on the head and left the room to return to his task of wandering up and down the hallways. Romaine smirked and returned back to the book he left behind and began looking over the old text once more.

**Chapter Nineteen**

The cruel, grueling training he endured left him weary but he continued day in and day out. He didn't know when he was going to earn a break from the monotony. All he wanted to do was get this over with and go back home. Now he finally had the chance, Vegeta completed the first phase in the end of his training and was granted leave for twenty-four hours.

"Roma," he wondered aloud, "I think of how much you've might have changed."

Egnaro had worried him when he stopped by the first few times to report on how she was doing, as Vegeta requested him to do. He almost had to beat it out of him. From what he heard, she went through her ups and downs, but mostly downs. Vegeta thought of what his old tutor had told him two weeks ago.

"She is nothing but a skeleton and I can't get her motivated anymore, she had hopes of seeing you earlier and your father has not returned either. It seems the Planet Trade is a larger influence than what we at first thought."

It seemed Egnaro was always one to bring bad news. Vegeta wondered if the retired warrior-turned servant actually enjoyed doing it. The prince wasted no more time and pulled his gloves on and walked off to where his pod sat.

Egnaro sat holding Romaine's limp hand. She lay in the prince's bed and her breathing was shallow, like it had been for the past month. The circles under her eyes were even more prominent and she had gotten into the habit of not moving for long stretches of time. Egnaro had to force her to eat. She stopped conversing with the royal tutor and settled for inaudible nods or shakes of her head.

"Roma..."

"I just want...to be left alone", she muttered, "promise's weren't meant to be broken."

"Have more faith."

"My faith has run through, let me sleep."

Egnaro sighed, frowning a bit before laying her hand back to the bed.

He had chosen to leave in the evening, so when he had to come back he would have no need wake with the sun. The pod flew with great ease and it had been not been that long since Vegeta left. The computer initiated the landing sequence after spotting the militia wing's landing pad. It landed with a thud and Vegeta absent-mindedly scratched his neck waiting for the pod to decompress. The rush of air and digital beeps could be heard as the door opened. When the prince stepped out, Egnaro was waiting for him.

"Go. Now."

Vegeta smirked and then stopped for a moment, "I wanted to...thank you, old man."

Egnaro just nodded and shooed him away.

Vegeta opened the door quietly and stepped inside. It was dark but Egnaro had kept a lamp turned up enough to allow some light. He stepped quietly over to the bed and frowned at Romaine. The fiery little demon he knew had turned into a rag doll. He noticed the small scar on her forehead and smirked sadly. Reaching out, he gently brushed her hair out of her face and she stirred.

She could have sworn that she smelled his scent, it had always been pleasantly masculine. Her hair was brushed out of her face, just like he used to and she opened her eyes.

"Oh...is it...really you? Have you come back or am I dreaming?"

Tears had begun to cascade down her cheeks.

"I told you I would come back. Look at you Roma, what have you done to yourself, huh? Is all this over me?"

Romaine couldn't reply and instead held out her arms and tried to stifle sobs. Vegeta tried not to laugh at her and kneeled down beside the bed letting her wrap her arms around him. She quieted down after a few minutes and looked up at Vegeta. Training and battles on other worlds had hardened his features. He didn't have the playful little boy look anymore. Hard muscles made up his body and his eyes had lost their softness.

"My, you have become so different."

"I have not," he answered cockily, "I am still the same."

"I... Oh, Vegeta. You are really here! I've waited so long for this day...well...oh, it's night outside. I've waited so long for this night!"

"Roma...look at you."

He frowned, displaying a look of trying to decide on whether to knock some sense into her or just hold her.

"I'm...sorry Vegeta, I wouldn't believe you would come back...until it happened..."

"I know. But look how weak you've made your body. Don't do this to yourself. You need to be strong, understand?"

"Yes! How long can you stay?"

"One cycle."

"Better than nothing."

Romaine let her arms slide off his neck and she settled back with an exhausted thud. Vegeta took her hand and started playing with her fingers around his own.

"Her ki is weak because of what she's done to her body," he thought to himself, "but her spirit is still strong."

"Come on, Roma."

"I can not sit up."

"Then I'll carry you."

"But where are we going?"

"We have only twenty-four hours, Roma. Don't ask questions."

Vegeta carefully slipped an arm behind her head and under her legs. She had been wearing a pair of loose pajamas. To the prince it looked like something that had come from the palace's infirmity. He wondered if she had been admitted there along the time he was gone. Something else he would have to beat out of Egnaro. Vegeta lifted her with ease, walked across the room with her and kicked open the balcony doors.

"We're going to relive the past, ne?"

Romaine laid her head into the crook of his shoulder, not answering back. She closed her eyes again as he powered up and flew off into the night.

**Chapter Twenty**

They had sat together through the entire night, her in his lap talking and laughing, watching the same stars they always had, from the hill. Vegeta had powered up to keep Romaine's body at a normal temperature, since she was to weak or possibly, unwilling to do so, but in an odd way that had been the way he wanted it.

"Roma...you have to get well between the time I leave and the time I come back."

"I will Vegeta. I will."

"The time I will be away will be even longer I think, Roma. I need you to be strong."

"I will, Vegeta. Now that you have come back this time, I know you will return again. How long will you be gone?"

"Over five months...maybe."

Romaine sighed, "I will get better. Egnaro will help me too."

"I know."

"He gave you my messages, ne?"

Vegeta nodded his head. She leaned her head back on his chest and watched as the sun began to filter its light into the sky.

"We have watched the sun rise here many, many times Roma, I don't want that to change. After this is over, I will be back for good. Besides, someone needs to boss the servants around."

He knew that would make Romaine smile and it worked. The stars disappeared as the night faded away. Romaine closed her eyes and tried to remember a verse of ancient text she had read. She whispered it quietly to herself, but knowing Vegeta would listen.

"What has that old man been up too!", he barked.

"Yes...?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Ancient text is reserved to be taught to royalty...usually."

"Really?"

"Hai..."

"Then you understood what I said?"

"Of course."

"I find it odd that it is so treasured, yet he gave me the book that has all the scriptures."

"NANI?"

"Yes, but I do not know why."

"That old man is crazy."

"Crazy? Wise...yes."

"Hmph!"

They sat in a comfortable silence and looked upon the village of Rathe below them. People were stirring again and soon they would get to whatever work that had to be done for the day. Romaine looked on at the village and the people she knew that she had left behind before feeling her eyelids grow heavy.

"I think it's time we head back, Roma. You need to rest more, okay? Yo, Roma?"

She had fallen into slumber again. Vegeta lowered his ki and pulled Romaine into his arms once more to take her back to the lands of Vegeta-sei.

Egnaro had checked on Vegeta and Romaine sometime around four in the morning, but like always when they were together, they had run off somewhere. Egnaro smiled to himself. He always slept in the day and walked the hallways in the evenings, nights and early mornings. He found himself going back to the prince's quarters to check an hour later. They still weren't there. No matter. He had heard word that King Vegeta would be returning in another month's time. He had been very pleased to learn that his son would be completing his training formally. Unfortunately the prince would be gone by the time the King returned and left again for another Planet Trade Meeting and Mission signing. Egnaro sighed again, satisfied with his nocturnal state and continued walking.

It was when Vegeta set her down on the bed, did her eyes fluttered open.

"Damn you. Always sleeping during the wrong times."

She just smiled at him.

"Go to sleep", he said.

"If I do, when I wake up you'll be gone."

"I'm...sorry?"

"It's not your fault."

Vegeta carefully crawled up next to her and laid on his side, facing her.

"I do not have to leave till this evening. I will stay right here and rest with you."

Romaine wasted no time wedging herself under the prince's chin and drifting back to sleep. She did not care whether when or how she showed affection, as long as she could do it.

"Take good care of her."

"Yes, sire."

Vegeta had left Romaine again. The sky was growing darker and he had to return. Egnaro stood at the landing pad to see him off.

"I will be back in no time."

"Prince, I hope you do remember by the time you return again, it will almost be her own day of birth."

"It's already taken care of."

Vegeta climbed into his pod and initiated blast off. Egnaro sighed as he watched the door close and the sphere flew away.

Romaine didn't stir until Egnaro had gently shook her awake.

"Hm?"

"You've been asleep for most of the evening, Roma. You should wake up now."

"Vegeta!"

"He's already left. About three hours ago."

"DAMN HIM!", she hoarsely cried out.

"Now, not all is lost. He left you something. He asked me to give you this."

Egnaro handed her a small, folded up piece of parchment.

"If you'll excuse me now, I must help the servants make dinner for everyone here. Would you like me to bring you something?"

Romaine had in the meantime uncrumpled the paper and read it, trying hard not to burst into laughter. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, Egnaro. Bring me everything you can carry!"

"Certainly."

He walked out of the room and she looked at the note that Vegeta had written to her again.

"Oh, Vegeta."

She looked past the curtains out into the night.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Romaine worked hard to restore herself back to health in the long, lonesome...it had turned out to be six months, that Vegeta would be gone. Egnaro had not been able to give word to the prince for the King had returned. His duties were pending on him, whenever the King was present. The tutor had told Romaine to keep a low profile, so she wouldn't bump into His Royal Highness on a bad day. Tough chance of that happening, she felt twice as strong as she had been before and she had blossomed into a cunning, deadly warrior. She had never cut her hair, refusing to do so, and it flamed past her lower back in soft waves. Egnaro had decided to keep her company on one particular day that had been raining.

"You have grown so much."

"Time flies when you're having fun", she muttered softly.

"Roma, you only work yourself so much to keep your mind off Vegeta."

"So?" she asked coyly.

Romaine was bouncing off the walls with pent up energy. Today was the day. She had already put in a request, but Egnaro didn't know. Together her and the tutor worked together feverishly so she could learn everything within her grasp. Romaine used the knowledge she developed from everything she read or was taught by Egnaro against her opponents in battles inside the training arena that she more or less had been forced into by companion rivals. She competed in many of these public battles and worked hard to maintain an undefeated title in the female's division. Romaine absolutely forbade anyone of stripping her of what she earned fair and square. Soon she would be fighting against males, which she knew, would be merciless, but the thrill of the fight never left her blood. Never would she forget the expression on Cabre's face when they had their turn in battle.

It was Cabre's fault that she had found death so quickly. Romaine had thrown a ghost kien-zan, a combination of new and old technique's she had been teaching herself to manipulate. The envious elite tried to block the weak ghost image, shocked that all it did was pass through her, too late to dodge the real threat. It had ripped off her arm in a shower of blood and Romaine spent the next few minutes making her the laughing stock of everyone watching as she shivered in pain. It was the last time Cabre would ever threaten Romaine or tell her that she was only using the prince for her own personal gain. The King had been thoroughly amused that day and had grown fond of seeing her fight. Sweet revenge. After she had kicked Cabre in the face she powered up and disintegrated her body, letting her anger become the motivator. Romaine was living her new life to the fullest and to the best of her abilities, waiting for Vegeta to come back to where she felt he belonged.

Egnaro and her had been looking over a book he had found that came from a distant planet when someone knocked on the door. Romaine leaped from her seat and answered it excitedly.

"MOSHI!"

A servant stood slightly bewildered at the door.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"The King has granted a request placed by you. He would like to speak-", said the servant, being brought back to reality.

"HAI!"

Romaine slammed the door in the servant's face without letting him finish and jumped around the room excitedly.

"What is going on? You haven't gotten a hold of any hallucinogen's have you?"

"No, I haven't! Today my life changes again! I am making myself a better person! You don't know, know one knows, only I know, ha ha!"

"Have you gone insane?"

"NO! I'M JUST EXCITED!"

Romaine swung open the door and then turned around quickly, forgetting what she was going to say and then bolted, leaving Egnaro dumbfounded.

She raced down the hallway, turned the corner, found another hallway and began to slow down when she reached the magnificent gold and iron wrought doors. A guard stood at the entrance.

"I am Romaine, the King has asked to see me", she panted.

"One moment."

The guard disappeared through the door and then came back out.

"You may enter."

Romaine took a deep breath to collect herself and walked in briskly without saying thank you and entered the throne room. She had waited her whole life to do what she was going to do. This is the moment that would make her existence worthwhile. This wasn't just for her, it was for a lost family. Romaine confidently made her way down the aisle, just like Vegeta would have done and walked up to face the King.

"You may rise."

Romaine got up off her knee.

"Why is it that you have requested to speak with me?"

"Your Majesty", she began, "my rank is what I've in question. I have requested to speak to you so that we may discuss it."

A hint of a smirk played on the King's lips behind his goatee.

"Very well, go on."

"Sire, my social status is of second class, but as you have seen, I am from the blood of a first class warrior elite. The only reason I am here is to ask for a change. A higher establishment. I can prove myself."

"Do you know what the penalty is if I refuse your claim?"

Romaine pursed her lips together and answered, "Why, yes, sire."

She wanted to giggle at him. Vegeta looked so much like his father.

"You are a fierce warrior, I grant you that much. You are, by far, one of the most determined female warriors I've seen of your age. Also, you are lucky you caught me on a good day. I hear by re-instate you to first class. No questions asked. I suggest you keep up the training. You're favorable to have around. Now be gone from my sight before your presence starts to irritate me."

Romaine thought she was going to faint or her ki was going to explode. It was hard for her to maintain her excitement, but she did.

"Domo arigatou, Sire."

Romaine quickly kneeled, then stood up and walked out the throne room doors. This was her gift to herself. Starting by making each day count and fulfilling her mother's wish and one of few dreams that were her own. Romaine went as fast as she could to find Egnaro.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

She ran the rest of the way there, not being able to help her excitement. Her tail wasn't even wrapped around her waist and it thrashed joyfully behind her. She came around the corner and almost collided with Egnaro, whom she was looking for. He looked rather pleased himself.

"EGNARO!"

"Roma! I...was just...looking for you!" he said out of breath.

"EGNARO! I DID IT!"

"What? What did you do? Who have you killed this time?"

"NO! MY RANK! I'm an Eliteeee! Its been granted!"

"You did it? You did it! Oh, you are blessed twice then!"

"WHY?"

Egnaro placed a hand against the wall to keep himself up.

"Someone is waiting for you."

"No..."

"Why not? He said he'd come back again."

Romaine bolted like lightning.

"What a beautiful, rainy day!" she cried, skidding around another corner. She made it to the doors and almost knocked them off their hinges. She burst into the room, nearly tripping, raising hell.

"YAAAAYYYYYY! VEGEEEEETAAA!"

"GAH!"

Romaine's eyes lit up and she grinned wildly. A very startled, attractive Prince Vegeta stood before her, eyebrow's raised.

"Who t-"

"Vegeta! I waited so long!"

The prince just about choked, "It can't be you...I, uh...look at you!"

Vegeta was still amazed, not doing very well containing himself. Either he had been referring to her curves or he had been referring to how different she looked from the last time he had seen her. Romaine assumed it was both. She bounced over to him and threw her arms around him. He hesitantly pulled his own around her sides.

"I have so much to tell you!"

"Well, Egnaro filled me in...briefly..." he coughed.

Vegeta pulled Romaine off of him and held her back by her shoulders so he could look at her. He noticed that, she too, had lost the softness in her eyes and now it was replaced by an acute savageness lurking under the surface, a trait she would need on the battlefield. He just could not believe it. She was absolutely stunning. Vegeta's thoughts were broken when she ran a hand down his shoulder.

"Oooo...Vegeta? Why are you so quiet? Lose your tongue?"

"H-hai...I mean no! It's just that...you...you are different."

"OH VEGETA! You're father...he made me so happy!"

The prince recoiled in horror, stepping back. "NANI?"

Romaine's mouth dropped open in disgust and she pulled away swiftly, reached back and punched him in the face.

"CHIKAN! Not that!"

The prince ran his tongue over the edge of his teeth, wiped blood off the corner of his mouth and gave a warning glance at Romaine.

"My, you certainly are feisty."

The old Romaine would have ducked her head or shifted her eyes, but not now, Romaine grinned wickedly and ran a finger down the center of his chest.

"I would have said the same thing."

She began laughing and leaned into him again. Vegeta just didn't know what to do with her.

"She's been training a bit too hard," he thought, "it's affected her brain somehow."

"You still have a dirty-mind, you're almost as bad as Raditz, you don't understand, I...am now an Elite. My rank change was granted no more than ten minutes ago, my power has exceeded what it originally was", she stated matter of factly, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Nani?"

"YES! And now you're back here that makes me twice as happy! See why I'm so excited!"

"H-hai…um?"

Romaine pushed herself away and dashed around the room picking up books she left lying around. Vegeta eyed her while she did. She must've been outside earlier for her purple suit was spotted from raindrops. He had always preferred green because it went well with her hair. No matter, the purple suit revealed just as much as any other.

"This is a dream," he thought to himself.

Only three more months and his training would be finished and over. Done. The prince still had to see to his father, who hadn't even known he was back yet. Vegeta sighed shaking his head clear of hormones and color preferences.

"Roma?"

Romaine stopped picking up her belongings and walked over to stand before him.

"I won't be here for..."

"That is alright. I am seeing you now. The day of my birth was never really that important."

"I'm glad you took that news lightly", Vegeta snapped, irritated by the fact that she could say something like that.

"Um-hum, besides, you will be back here to stay soon", she replied, ignoring his tone.

"Does that make you happy?"

"Oh, Vegeta! How could you ask such a thing? You know it will make me happy."

The initial shock of the vastly improved Roma wore off of the prince and he displayed his cocky smirk. She shot one of her own back at him and stopped replacing what she was picking up.

"I must still go see my father."

"He's in a good mood."

"That's better than usual."

They were talking like old times. Vegeta sat down on his bed and Romaine followed, flopping on her stomach and propped her chin up on her hands.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, apparently it seems that some trouble might be brewing between my father and the Planet Trade. You've heard of that haven't you?"

"Yes."

"I have to talk to my father about it and see what might happen."

"Will you go away?" she asked, her soft side showing through.

"I'm not sure."

Romaine sighed and smiled at him.

"The sooner that you talk to your father, the sooner you can come back and we can talk!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Go on, Vegeta. I'll wait."

The prince smirked and brushed strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Are you ordering me around?"

Romaine smirked back.

"All right, Roma. I'll be back."

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Well, I certainly don't know what is going on as of this moment. Lord Freeza has taken an interest in you again, but his mind seems settled on other planets he wants to...rule."

Vegeta and his father sat at one of the conference tables in his father's lounge. The prince's father had been deep in thought when he saw his son casually walked in, mildly surprising him. The prince sat down quickly and immediately began discussing what he found most important, something the king expected. He found wasted time extremely annoying. Vegeta hadn't been paying much attention to what his father had just said.

"My training will be complete in three or four months time."

King Vegeta just nodded his head, "You know after that is complete, you will have to go off world for sometime again."

"NANI? Why does everyone only tell me bits and pieces of what is going on!"

The King shot him a touchy look. The prince stopped complaining and listened for his father to continue.

"You've had your fun. It's time for responsibilities now. This monarchy is keeping a close eye on Lord Freeza, there's no telling what plan he's hatching. I might need you to come with me on a few missions."

"Yes, sire."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Go now."

Vegeta stood up and left the room, sulking.

"Damn it all to hell", he thought, "now how much longer will I be gone away? How much more will change when I return?"

Egnaro and her were sitting at the desk, talking excitedly when Vegeta came back into the room. He sighed and walked past them, flopping face first into his bed. Romaine laughed at him.

"What is wrong this time?"

"It seems like I will not be back for an eternity", came the muffled response from the pillow.

Romaine frowned a bit, but she understood. She was strong enough to carry on until he came back again.

"What is it this time?" asked Egnaro.

Vegeta's tail twitched angrily, "I have to leave in twenty-four hours to run off to a desert and train for three months straight so I can come back for another measly day, so I can leave again!"

Romaine looked angry, "NANI? They can do that? Damn it, Vegeta! You said one year! One year!"

"Roma", Eganro said softly, "it is not the prince's fault."

She stood up and went over to Vegeta. Sitting down she placed a hand on his back. She nodded to Egnaro and he stood up to walk out the door, leaving them.

"Roma, I can do nothing about it."

"Egnaro is right, it is not your fault. I will wait for you again and again. I will not give up hope if you won't."

Vegeta mumbled a thank you. It had all become monotonous to him. Leave, stay, wake up, and leave.

"You will be gone on your day of birth as well, I assume there won't be a celebration."

"No, not in a long shot. I will be gone much longer than your day or mine. I want you to keep busy and remember that I will return."

"I will Vegeta. How many times have we had this conversation?"

"Many, many times, Roma."

"I love you, friend of mine."

"Hm."

Romaine smiled and lifted her hand off the prince's back and stood up to let him drift into his own slumber.

"I'm leaving now Vegeta. I will be in the library if you need anything."

Silence.

"Vegeta?"

This time it had been the prince that drifted off first.

It had been different this time. Romaine came in and woke him up a good deal later to eat and then they had staid up all night talking until they both drifted off to sleep. It had been Romaine that shook him awake and this time, this time she stood on the landing pad of the militia's wing, waving sadly, seeing him off. Egnaro ran small messages between the times that King Vegeta left for battles. But, even though they communicated back and forth constantly, it would still be another fifteen months before Vegeta came back to stay. The prince had only returned twice within that long time period and Romaine and him had missed each other's turning the solid age of fifteen, but Egnaro always kept their hopes up.

"Be patient," he'd tell both of them.

Romaine and Vegeta's answers had always been the same: "No."

The day had been particularly warm and Romaine sat under a Kaoay tree. She absent-mindedly pulled strands of grass out while skimming through yet another book, Old Warrior Technique's of Lore. She glanced up at the sky for a moment, watching a pod take off. The King had left again. It seemed like things between the Saiyajin's and the Planet Trade were becoming rockier. Romaine sighed and stretched her long legs out from under her. She sparred briefly that morning with Tales, but her training was becoming boring. She did however have Egnaro and wonderful conversations to look forward to when they didn't have anything important to do. She smiled and closed her book for a moment. Romaine leaned her head back against the tree and let the warm rays of light soak into her body.

"Ah, Vegeta, hurry back to stay."

Romaine yawned and set her book down to nap in the shade.

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Freeza stood on the main bridge of the ship gazing out into space. Soon they would be entering the galaxy where Vegeta-sei rested.

"Zarbon! Bring me more wine!"

A blue skinned warrior walked in with a bottle. He brushed his green hair out of his face and poured the wine into Freeza's cup.

"Here you are Master Freeza."

"Thank you, Zarbon."

The odd-looking, two horned Freeza turned back around, watching the stars go by.

"The King should be arriving any time now to come aboard for our little discussion."

Zarbon continued to listen without speaking.

"I'm afraid for some time now I've a feeling the Saiyajin's could become my enemies. Many of them are strong. Extremely strong. I can't have them interfering with my plans."

"If I may ask, Lord Freeza, what is going to happen?"

Freeza turned to Zarbon after taking a sip of his wine, "Well, I do need a few good warrior's. I think a prince would make a nice addition to my collection, hmm...don't you think?"

"The King is not going to give up his son."

Freeza laughed, "Oh, yes I know that Zarbon. That is the entire simplicity of it all. Either way I will win. Not even a Super Saiyajin could stop me. Damn lengends..."

Zarbon questioned him with his eyes and Freeza laughed once more.

"Oh Zarbon, you have no clue? I am so brilliant, yes. You see, my blue skinned friend, I need a good fighter on our side not those weaklings I have in the army. The Saiyajin's have the unique ability to fight. If the King will turn over the Prince to me, I will spare his planet. If the King refuses then, BOOM! They're all gone. You were right the entire time, Saiyajin's banding together in groups…could become a problem."

"Oh, I see it now."

"Yes, good Zarbon, now go fetch Dodoria."

Romaine opened her eyes slowly. It was early evening and she had dozed off under the tree. Her stomach growled.

"FOOD!"

She stood up stretched and walked back across the courtyard. Romaine stopped at one of the many ponds and stared back at her reflection. She was not a little girl anymore. She had just turned sixteen. Romaine thought back and remembered again that Vegeta too would also be her age shortly. She laughed. She would be sure to rub it in that she was older when he returned, if he returned, on time that is. She reached up and watched her reflection as she touched the small scar above her eyebrow. Romaine had gotten it two years ago? Yes, two years ago when her family was massacred. The hurt had gone away, but the memories didn't. Romaine smiled and kept walking.

"Egnaro!"

"Yes?"

"Whatcha making?"

"The usual. It will be ready in a moment."

"Oh, good because I'm starving!"

Egnaro laughed at her and continued ripping apart an herb. Romaine leaned against the cookery wall watching him.

"Egnaro, when you are finished may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, let me get this in the stew and I'll be right out."

Romaine stepped out the door and almost bumped into the warrior Bardock.

"Excuse me."

"Gomen, I was not watching where I was going."

"Quite alright."

"You are Bardock, yes?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I was just curious. Please excuse me."

Romaine hurried back into the kitchen, escaping the awkward moment.

"I thought you where going to wait outside?"

"Well, I...uh..I'd rather wait in here."

"Okay, I'm finished, now let's go talk."

"Egnaro, I just wanted to thank you for everything you have ever done for me. At times I seemed lost you never gave up on me. You were like the father and family I wanted, but never had. I'm making a life for myself, all on my own. I'm proud of these accomplishments and I have you to thank."

"It was not entirely me, for it was you that wormed yourself into the prince's heart."

"Oh, really?"

"You are all he ever comments about. You are the only reason he comes back to the palace, I think..."

Romaine smiled sadly.

"You know him better than I do, but he'll be back soon. When Vegeta returns there is something that I would like to tell the both of you, but not a moment before, ne?"

"Hm."

The old tutor turned, placing a hand on Romaine's shoulder to turn her towards the dining room.

"Come on, go sit yourself down. I'll set up dinner."

"That sounds fine to me!"

"Why yes, it does", echoed a deep voice further down the hallway.

Romaine and Egnaro both jumped at the sound and spun around. Once again, Prince Vegeta had made his usual entrance.

"WA! VEGETA!"

Romaine lunged away from Egnaro and streaked down the hall. Vegeta smirked and casually held out one arm, which she threw herself into. He had to swing her around to keep his balance from the force of her propelling herself into him. He felt hands on his face, his neck then his arms and back on his face, Romaine babbling and shrieking incoherently. As the prince set Romaine down and held her back to look at her, tears began streaming down her face.

Egnaro rejoiced loudly, "Vegeta-sama! You are just in time! Dinner is almost ready!"

"Roma, why are you crying?" he asked quietly, ignoring the tutor.

"Don't...a-ask dumb questions V-Vegeta!"

He studied her, taking in her beauty. He had an urgency to brush her lips with his own, but instead he settled for swiping the hair out of her eyes and wiping away stray tears, acting a bit disgruntled.

"Are you here to stay?" she whispered excitedly.

"Hai. Happy now?"

Romaine pounced on the prince who laughed at her child-like antics. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he lifted her up with an arm, walking past Egnaro and carrying Romaine into the dining room like a toddler resting on a mother's hip.

Light poured throughout the dining room as Egnaro brought in the food. Romaine had asked the tutor to join them and he finally accepted. Now that all three had sat down, Vegeta could hardly eat because Romaine was asking him so many questions and being mildly annoyed by Egnaro's presence.

"Let the prince eat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just can't help it. This is it. This time he's back for good."

Vegeta smirked and finally began to start eating what Egnaro had served him. Romaine kept chattering away. Vegeta stole long glances at her while he was eating. The light in the room made it look like millions of stars highlighted her hair and her eyes were gleaming pretentiously. He had always loved her, the first person he would admit to having an unconditional affection for, but it had been so long since he'd seen her, a cruel, unforgiving attraction preoccupied his mind. Vegeta shook his head, trying to think of something else besides the way Romaine looked. He stared hard at his spoon.

"Admiring your reflection, Vegeta?"

The prince looked up and Romaine pointed and laughed at him. He hadn't been paying attention and didn't hear what she had said.

"OH!" she started busily talking again, "Egnaro, what were you saying earlier? You had something to tell Vegeta and I."

Egnaro nodded his head, his green eyes looking mischievous as well.

"It's time you both know who I really am."

Vegeta frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Romaine has to know this Vegeta-sama, and so do you. It is an old man's dying wish to see his grand-daughter well provided for if this empire becomes unstable."

Vegeta furrowed his brow. Romaine looked back and forth between Egnaro and the prince. That was when Vegeta's expression went from confusion to shock. Everything clicked into place and he dropped his utensil on the table.

"What's going on?" Romaine asked, clueless.

"NANI? NO WAY!"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. It is true."

Romaine slammed her fists down on the table, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Vegeta shouted just as loud, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD OF WHAT THE OLD MAN SAID? HE'S YOUR GRAND-SIRE!"

Romaine jumped away from the table and now she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Would you two settle down. You're going to scare the servants. Sit down, Roma."

She hesitantly took her seat.

"Are you really?"

Egnaro nodded his head while Vegeta growled as a warning that he had better not be putting the two of them on. Romaine frowned again out of confusion, quickly re-evaluated her faith in Egnaro and let her trust run free.

"Oh, why? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I...," he answered, "...I never told you because I was never sure...if the hatred you had for your father, my son, would be hatred you would have towards me."

Romaine formed an expression that was more or less a pout, saddened that he would think that. The prince had finally sat back and just watched as the drama unfolded.

"My dear, sweet Roma", a flash of jealousy lurked in Vegeta's expression, "I have always known that you would find your way to me one day. I have very little left to tell you that you do not know already."

Romaine reached across the table and took the old man's hand. "Please, anything. I just want to know. Is this it?"

Egnaro thought to himself, before shaking his head.

"Well...nothing more, really."

Vegeta picked up his spoon and played with it listlessly. "She just found out she's related to my servant and she's acting like it's nothing", he thought to himself.

"I wanted you to hear this also."

The prince looked up.

"She is all I have left. Please, I beg of you. Take care of her. I do not have much time left."

Vegeta sat expressionless. This was more of a shock to him than to Romaine.

"If you'll excuse me, it's getting late and I need to clean up and get back to what I am requested to do. I can't be here, not right now."

Romaine let Egnaro's hand slip away as he stood up. He picked up the empty dishes and carried them to the door.

"Egnaro!"

He turned around and looked at Romaine.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The tutor smiled and walked out the entranceway.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Romaine had been smiling to herself throughout dinner, happily twirling her utensil around in her food instead of just eating it with her hands like she always had. Vegeta watched her the entire time. She was seemingly lost in her own joyful, little world, for she hadn't spoken a word since Egnaro, now Romaine's grand-sire, had left them in privacy. It was so quiet while they ate, that the prince could hear the flames of all the candles flickering and it had begun to annoy him.

"Roma."

"Hmm...?"

"What are you thinking? Why aren't you talking?"

"Because I am so elated that I am speechless."

Her eyes shimmered brilliantly and Vegeta tried to contain a small smile. He would have to be more daring if he wanted to be sure that she cared for him, as much as he had for her. It had been too long since he'd been away. Although she still seemed to be the same passionate person he wanted by his side, it plagued him to think that she'd change how she felt. The last thing he wanted was to feel like a fool.

"Why are you so stunning?" he whispered thoughtfully.

Romaine looked up, flattered. She never heard him say anything like that before.

"I do not know, Vegeta. Maybe you could tell me why?"

"Perhaps," he was shifted his gaze and stared intently at his food, "it is just because you are..." Vegeta stopped talking and sneered to himself knowing that she would probably start playing little games with him.

Her eyes lit up a bit, her face still trying to hide a smile and she turned her head, becoming interested in her food more so than him. She quickly analyzed the situation inside her head.

"He's turned from a boastful, little boy into a very charming prince."

Vegeta mustered up a bit more nerve.

"You have turned into something short of a dream for me, Roma."

She softly, gazed at him and slowly blinked her eyes.

"Yeah, for you", she retorted.

"Not only are you gorgeous, you are smart and also a strong warrior. And with that last remark I could not tell if you were being a smart-ass or if you were actually being serious."

Romaine felt a strong anticipation well up in her chest and had to keep herself from laughing hard. Partially from Vegeta's sly come back and the fact he was making her nervous. Vegeta had always made her felt like she was above all, in his little ways, whether it be his quirks on his bad days, or the mumbled words on the good.

"Vegeta, I care deeply for you too, dare I say love, something I don't hear you discuss."

She blurted it out like the thought had just occurred to her and the prince smiled, knowing he found the reassurance he was looking for. He had missed her more than he would ever let on. But, he had done it all for her. Over the three years he had known her, he had grown extremely possessive over her. He knew males in his palace watched her and even a few asked Vegeta himself about her. Of course, that had been the last time they ever asked him a question if they had caught him at the wrong moment. The King bitterly complained about his son battering other warriors he needed, but it was only because he prided himself in her. She had always been relentlessly faithful. Saiyajin bonds were strong and forever. He hadn't really wanted a close companionship as the one he had, but it never turned it away. The prince looked up at Romaine as she brushed a long lock of hair away from her shoulder.

"I wonder why Roma. Why I care so much for you."

"Maybe, it's because I care for you too."

"Perhaps."

Romaine felt uneasy, which was rare when she was around Vegeta. "Are you being coy on purpose?", she asked.

Vegeta set down his utensil in the bowl in front of him and slowly pushed his chair away from him, standing up.

"Or maybe I care because you are just... in existence?", he said, ignoring her question.

Vegeta crossed his arms and patiently made his way around the table. Romaine spoke more quietly than before.

"Um...perhaps?" she said.

The prince stepped before Romaine and gazed down at her where she sat, she was looking up attentively.

"Maybe I care because I'm superficial and I find you overwhelmingly...gorgeous."

"P-erhaps," she said, trying to turn her head away, she felt a nervous chill run through her.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and stooped down on one knee, level with Romaine's shoulder, placing a hand on the arm of her chair.

"I care for you so much that you drive me completely insane. I can barely contain my emotions around you, Roma. You are indeed a very wicked girl", he murmured.

She began screaming inside her head. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't control her breathing. Vegeta leaned in closer, his lips touching her ear.

"Maybe...", he whispered, "maybe it's... because I do love you, I admit it, rather fondly of course. But even if I didn't, would you really care?"

The hot breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. Vegeta leaned back to look her in the face. Romaine was trying to control her breathing but she was positive every creature on Vegeta-sei could hear her heart pounding. Vegeta gazed intently, his eyes sharp in the light.

"...per-haps...", Romaine mumbled, flustered, body beginning to quiver.

Vegeta reached up and put a hand behind her head, running it through her long hair. The tips of his fingers grazed her back and she shuddered as she blushed furiously. Vegeta sat patiently, running his fingers over and through her hair, brushing it out of her face, tucking it behind her ears. Romaine let out a shaky sigh, for the constant petting was something short of soothing. Using both his hands, Vegeta cupped them on either sides of her jaw and stood up quickly, pulling her out of her seat. He could feel her tremble lightly, shaking at the knees. She would never know that it had been him that felt like that around her, when he had been a naive, little boy.

"I..."

Romaine tried to speak but her words were lost along with her nerves. The prince smiled playfully, but he could not hide the eagerness glinting in his eyes.

"Perhaps...", Vegeta whispered between his teeth, answering an invisible question that hung in the air. He moved his hands behind Romaine's head again, lacing his fingers together, tightening his grip.

"Oh! Um, Ah.."

Vegeta was still smirking when he firmly pulled Romaine's lips against his.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Romaine kept herself from panicking. A need took over and she threw her arms forward, wrapping them around Vegeta's neck. Dropping a hand to her side and still keeping a hand behind her head, Vegeta pulled her closer against his body. Romaine hated not being in the situation she couldn't control, she grappled for a foothold. She slid her hand up the back of Vegeta's neck, she could feel him shiver as they tasted each other, and grasped a handful of reddish-black hair and pulled hard. He only reacted by pulling her closer still and kissing her even harder, running the tip of his tongue over the edge of her teeth. Romaine breathed angrily and was undecided in whether to pull away or not. Her other hand rested on his shoulder that was seemingly made of stone. Romaine couldn't catch her breath, she needed to breathe. She finally pulled her head back, gasping, blushing, and shaking.

"Damn...you...Roma. Damn you to hell...and...back!"

She looked at him stunned.

"What...did I...do?", she whispered harshly.

Vegeta wouldn't let her go and he slowly began to dig his fingers into her hip. Romaine closed her eyes and parted her lips.

"Do it again."

The prince obliged and slammed his mouth onto hers. Romaine growled and Vegeta held on to her more tightly. He reached for her hair and grasped a handful, lacing his fingers through out it. She savagely bit down on his lip and he growled back. Running his hands over her body, he suddenly whipped her around by her shoulders and slammed her, back first, onto the dining room table. He felt like breaking her arms and ripping her clothes off at the same time. Romaine cried out and began laughing between his lips, enjoying the pain that ran up her back briefly. She flung her leg out trying to kick Vegeta just for the hell of it, but instead successfully knocked her chair across the room. The prince too, was knocking things off the table, a bowl shattered on the floor. Romaine was beginning to taste blood.

"Wha-hut da 'ell is goin' on in der?" a voice shouted from the next room over, where the maids and servants cooked the food. Vegeta cursed.

"FUCK!"

"Hehhehe...mmm."

"Dirty, little vixen. Shut your mouth."

He shakily pushed himself off Romaine who had been crushed under him against the table and stood grasping the back of a standing chair. Romaine sat up on the table panting, taken aback by the velocity of the event. No sooner had she done that, one of the servants came bustling into the dining room.

"AIEE! What da 'ell happened to ya two?" she shouted, staring at Vegeta's lip. Blood ran down his face and was dripping off his chin.

"Ya two can't pick a betta' place to spar?"

Romaine cleared her throat softly, looking away and Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at the elder female, despite his torn lip.

"No matter," he said, "you would have had to clean it up anyway."

The servant bowed and gave him a smug look and retreated back into the cookery. Vegeta took a deep breath to steady himself and turned to Romaine who was still sitting on the table shaking. She watched as he put two fingers up to his lips and looked at the blood pouring out. Romaine smiled to herself, whatever happened, was absolutely vicious and she had found it exhilarating. The prince looked at her, trying to wipe some blood off his chin.

"Next time, Roma. Next time I will draw blood on you. I will make you cry."

"I'd like that", she bluntly mumbled. It was a half-hearted attempt to antagonize Vegeta. She held no expression to her comment.

"I'm sure you would. You can't play hard to get around me Roma. You are absolutely beyond mine. That's the way you wanted it."

"I know, and I wasn't playing hard to get either."

Vegeta ignored the comments she made that he couldn't answer back with a snide remark.

"I think I'll go and...clean up now", he said, staring at the blood smeared on yet, another pair of gloves.

Romaine licked her lips, tasting the salt, "Maybe you should go take a cold shower while you're at it too", she murmured.

Vegeta smirked.

"I heard that. Don't worry Roma. I'll be back. You know I will."

"Then that makes two of us. I think I'd like to know where you are going to be."

"Now where do you think, temptress?"

"Vegeta", she said, exasperated, "I truly don't know."

"I don't expect you to wait for me, eventually I will find you."

"I've always enjoyed a good hunt, Prince Vegeta."

He gave her the finger and walked out the door, leaving her in a daze with the torn up room. Romaine glanced around her. That had been her first kiss from him, in the dining room, and what a kiss that had been. She slid off the table and saw a few drops of blood where it had run off Vegeta's lip. The feeling of guilt forced her to start cleaning up what she could, piling the broken pieces of one of the bowls on the table. "He said he loved me?," Romaine thought to herself. She straightened her back and glanced around the dining room before quietly walking out the door leaving the broken items behind.

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Lord Freeza, we've managed to make voice contact with King Vegeta and his group of Elite Counselors. They said they would meet up with us by Sage-sei. It should only be only another month or two, maybe less."

"Oh goody, Zarbon. That gives us a little extra time to prepare for our worthy cohorts, hmm?"

"Yes, Freeza."

Zarbon went to walk back out the door.

"Oh, Zarbon?"

"Yes, Lord Freeza?"

"Tell Dodoria to bring me more wine, you and I should celebrate."

Vegeta closed his eyes and let the water run over him. His hair was soaked, splaying out at all angles. Reaching down he turned the hot water on a little more. Steam began to fill the wash room and the prince's nerves relaxed. He sighed and just stood in the streams of water, reflecting for a moment. He touched his lip again.

"Damn it", he muttered. His lip had been pierced by a sharp, very accurate canine tooth directly in the softest part of the tissue. It had finally stopped bleeding, but now, Vegeta thought he might even have a bruise there by morning. He stopped the shower and shook his head, flinging water off his hair.

Romaine had lazily made her way to the library and found another old, leather bound interplanetary classic. She couldn't even sit to read it, being a bundle of energy at the moment. She wandered up and down the halls, scanning the book she picked. It had been getting late, but the lights were on, so it didn't really matter. A few warriors made their way past her. Raditz growled playfully at her as he strolled by and she frowned smugly. He had been walking with his father, whom she bumped into a little bit earlier.

"How'd you like to put up a fight with me, eh, Romaine?"

"Asshole."

The father and son pair had stopped in the hallway and Bardock scoffed at Raditz.

"Leave her alone, fool."

"Yeah, yeah, 'tousan."

Romaine smirked a little, feeling the urge to stick out her tongue, still peeved about Raditz's uncalled for advance. If the prince had been there, he would have flipped. The two Saiyajin's had resumed walking towards the training wing.

Vegeta had finished pulling on a grey suit. He favored other colors better, but when it came down to it, he really didn't care. To hell with colors. He had thrown his armor in the corner of the room and walked out onto his balcony for the first time in over a year. Leaning on the railing he deeply inhaled the air, watching the lights of homes in the distance. His father had left for another meeting with the head of the Planet Trade, he had found out from Raditz on the way to his quarters. Vegeta looked at the stars. It had grown much darker from the last time he looked at the sky, he estimated it had been about an hour and a half since he parted from the dining room with a graceful middle finger and Romaine still hadn't appeared.

"She had better not be avoiding me, damn it."

The prince lightly frowned at the thought, hoping it weren't true, because if it was, then he made a complete ass of himself earlier, and there was nothing he couldn't stand more than that. A warm breeze came and he could smell her nearby. He carefully glanced over the edge of the balcony.

She had been down under the Kaoay tree for sometime now, waiting to see if the prince would notice she was there. Romaine glanced back out of the corner of her eye and saw that he had walked back inside.

"Grr..damn. So much for playing hard-to-get after all."

She sighed and pushed herself off of the ground, still holding her book, even though she couldn't see it in the darkness and started to walk back inside.

Vegeta sat in the old, toasted chair of his. He never knew why either Romaine or Egnaro hadn't thrown it out. He crossed his arms, and rested his chin on his chest, leaning back. He felt a twinge of depression, something that only hit him when he felt truly alone, but he wasn't going to give up first and go running after Romaine, like some weakling. Only then, did the prince realize how much his long training had really affected him. Not only did it condition his body, it had hardened his mind. He couldn't take it anymore, Vegeta stood up once more and walked impatiently back onto his balcony and peered over the side once more.

"Oh. Hmm, she's run off again. How convenient", he muttered bitterly. "Am I going insane?"

He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the balcony's ledge and started pulling at his hair.

"Well, they say talking to yourself is always the first sign."

Vegeta whirled around, startled.

"I...I hadn't sensed your...approach."

Romaine gracefully stood in the doorwat smirking, leaning against the molding.

"I had been reading earlier, gomen nasai. You seem like something is bothering you."

"Um….no, I'm fine."

The distance in his voice was noticeable.

"Mmm", was all she said and turned to walked back inside.

The prince watched her walk away. Romaine uncurled her tail and thrashed it a couple of times before curling it back around her waist. Vegeta swiftly walked after her, before she could leave him alone, his only weakness. She had just reached for the door when he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her around to face him.

"Are you leaving me?"

"I thought..." she held back the hurt emotions, trying to hide it.

"You thought what?"

Vegeta had a pained expression on his face. Nothing cut deeper than seeing her act this way.

"I thought you didn't w-want me here. You always tell me what is on your mind."

Vegeta scowled.

"Poor weak Roma. I was troublesome because you weren't here."

Romaine pulled his hands off her shoulders and stepped into him, resting her forehead against his chest and smirked at what he called her. Vegeta pulled his gloves off and threw them across the room, so he could run his fingers through her hair and actually know what it really felt like.

"I am not going to leave you", she stated, "you made the same promise to me, so I will do the same for you."

She slid her hands around his sides, feeling the muscle along his ribs and clasped her hands gently behind his back, her hands brushing against his tail curled around his waist, fingers running themselves through the monkey fur. Vegeta reached down and wiped a few stray tears from her face. The prince had his lights set low, something he had always done when he was depressed, but he could still see the fiery highlights on the top of her head. He ran his hand through her hair slowly, satisfied at how it felt like tiny strips of velvet. He heard her sigh and felt her hands come apart and slide all the way up the length of his back.

"You had better stop" he laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you're naive."

"Ha! How so? You are the one that is still fifteen. I am the elder."

"Roma, it's because you don't know what you do to me!", Vegeta cackled.

He saw her glance up quickly, trying to hide a smile in her innocent female act. She moved her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself against him and onto the tips of her toes. She pressed her cheek against his, pulling the lobe of his ear between her lips and biting down. Little chills ran down his spine.

"I'm warning you," he said.

She pulled on his ear again and he grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, forcing her to release the hold her teeth had as she winced.

"ARRgggrrrrr.."

Vegeta's breath quickened, he loved it when she growled. Romaine had uncurled her tail and began wildly thrashing it about.

"You are...a rather peculiar one, Roma", he murmured, "you seem to enjoy pain a little too much."

"There...is...ahrggg...no such thing...as..too much pain", she cried back, almost laughing, "let…me go?"

The prince smiled evilly, suddenly out of the momentary emotional low he had been in earlier. He eyed her tail before reaching out and snatching it in his hand.

"Waa-ahh..."

"I find this a most interesting situation."

He jerked her head back by her hair again and pulled the length of her tail through his fist. She clenched her teeth and arched her back, shoving her body against his violently. Digging her small fingernails into the nape of his neck, she held back a low moan. Romaine wasn't about to give Vegeta the satisfaction of losing self-control, but she growled even louder than she had before.

Egnaro had been strolling down the hallway doing his job, when he heard all the commotion. He wandered over to the prince's quarters hoping nothing particularly bad was happening. He called out, "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT IN THERE?"

"WE'RE FINE!" two voices spat angrily.

"GO AWAY!" Vegeta yelled.

"COME BACK TOMORROW!" Romaine cried right after the latter response.

"Hm!"

The old man turned and walked down a different corridor.

"Grrrr!"

Vegeta had grabbed Romaine by the shoulders and slammed her, pinning her between himself and the wall. One of her arms was loose and she reached back and managed to punched him in the jaw. The prince fell back a step and he held his mouth for a moment, staring through her with animal intensity. She was breathing heavily, licking her lower lip. Vegeta cocked a brow, giving her a dark expression.

"You are...absolutely...kinky..."

Romaine shot him a hurt expression, trying to avoid the rush of modesty.

"Vegeta, I thought you would have enough manners...not to say it aloud."

Both eyebrows shot up.

"O' Mighty Prince, come now, give it your best shot."

He frowned at her mild taunting.

"I thought you were going to draw blood the next time, Vegeta. So far you've managed to get a bloody lip, a sore jaw, a very large, cracked, hole in your chamber wall", Romaine shut her eyes and smirked, whispering, "and all hot and bothered."

A scowl formed on Vegeta's face. He had no intention of smiling this time.

"If you keep it up Roma, I just might hurt you."

"Do it", she challenged.

He lowered his head, shaking it and breaking into a grin.

"Oh, Roma...you...you are in sooooo much trouble..."

"Have I truly been that bad? I bet there is something you want so bad right now, you can taste it."

Vegeta nimbly reached out and snatched a hold of her wrist, but he didn't have enough time to block the left upper cut she gave him, but he stood his ground and smiled back.

"Kuso!" she swore, laughing.

He grabbed her face and kissed her and she roughly kissed him back, his mind on other things besides his torn lip. Vegeta shoved her back into the wall again, hard, knocking more plaster out of the hole that had already been there. She propped her foot against his stomach as he advanced and shoved him away.

"GRRRRRRRRrrrr! DAMMIT, ROMA! STOP TEASING ME!"

She grinned crookedly for a moment and then her expression turned serious after catching her breath.

"Vegeta... I love you."

"So I've noticed!" came the sarcastic reply.

She smirked. She knew Vegeta was growing even more irritable every time she denied him the right to touch her. Reaching out quickly, she pulled him against her harshly, panting into his ear. The prince, fed up with her antics, reached down and scooped her legs out from under her with his arm, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm going...to teach you...a lesson!"

"Nani? B-"

Vegeta lifted her up and viciously slammed her onto his bed. He watched as she literally bounced before landing again. Romaine groaned and pushed herself up on her elbows trying to move. She opted to roll over on her back and sit up.

"There. How'd you like that?"

"I loved it!", she spat, even though her head ached and she couldn't see straight.

Vegeta stood at the side of the bed and frowned, frustrated. He glared at her, crossing his arms, knowing how much she loved to play games when she knew she could get the upper hand. He wanted to punch her in the face, he wanted to make her scream in any other way than the way he wanted to make her scream right then. He wanted to rip her limbs off and beat her with them. He wanted to tear every last piece of clothing she had off and wrap her legs around his neck. He wanted to do things to her that any normal Saiyajin male would want to do. Vegeta felt his body grow hot from all the erotic thoughts crossing his mind. He was just standing there looking down at Romaine with an angry, wide-eyed expression, yet was doing nothing. He was lost in a void until Romaine reached forward. The tips of her fingers slid up his thigh to his waist and found the seam of his suit and she curled her fingers around it, pulling Vegeta to the bed by his pants. She tugged on his uniform till he was kneeling on the bed. He leaned forward, going down on his hands. Romaine pulled at his shirt and grazed the muscles in his stomach with her fingers. Vegeta felt the fire between them spark once more, for this was the first time Romaine had ever really touched his flesh. She placed both of her hands to his ribs and pulled him over top of her, running her fingers over his sides. He was gazing down into her seemingly innocent face. Her eyes glinted.

"I have a headache now because of that...but you are back to stay?"

"Yes", he murmured, "I am back to stay."

She reached forward and pulled the shirt of his uniform up and over his head, throwing it off to the side. She studied him, running her hands over his shoulders, collarbone, and chest and gently over the grooves of muscle on his stomach again. She rested one hand on his hip, the other hand ran a finger along the inside of his thigh. Vegeta snatched her wandering hand up. "Ah! Don't do that vixen. I can barely contain myself as it is."

"Hm."

"Don't...get any brilliant idea's", he growled.

Vegeta sat back and pulled Romaine all the way up on the bed, reaching behind him to pull off her boots. He did the same to his and they landed with a soft thud on the floor. Romaine possessively reached out again and pulled Vegeta against her.

"...um..."

"It's okay", she whispered back, "we both know that."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed wearily, he didn't think either of them could help being a bit embarrassed about their first time together. Romaine ran her hands over his back, digging her fingers into him. He finally caved in and lowered his body against hers, he couldn't deny himself to her any longer, she was too tempting. She leaned forward, into him, and met his lips with her own. Vegeta reached above her and gently plowed his hand through her hair, cupping his hand behind her head and against her neck. Romaine arched her back when his hand slid over her breast and he winced when her body shoved against his too hard, she was rough even behind closed doors. Lifting his head, he moved one hand to her forehead, his fingertips tracing her face down to the hollow of her throat, between her breasts and down to the flat of her stomach. He slid a hand under her shirt and could feel all the taught muscle in her body. Vegeta ripped her shirt over her head and flung the torn piece of clothing the room. It landed expertly on the door handle. Romaine gasped at the sudden action and in a brief moment of shyness, crossed her arms over chest and laughed nervously and sweatdropped. The prince saw a glint of fire come alive in her eyes. She stopped herself from backing off. Romaine's hands flew to his hips grasping at the material, literally ripping his pants off. Vegeta gaped, speechless.

"Do not...lose your composure...at a time like this, Prince Vegeta", she panted, "come here."

"You...you..."

"Yes, and you are...naked."

Vegeta frowned again at her blatant, sarcastic remarks and returned the favor, easily shredding the uniform off the rest of her body. Despite tight muscle, her skin was soft and pale compared to his tanned complexion. Vegeta slid his hands up the length of her thighs and traced his fingers along her body, not realizing till now how perfect she was really built. Romaine sat up hurriedly, when he touched her, smirking. Vegeta's face drew a look of concern and question at her actions. Her seductive glare burned straight through him and for a moment he thought the room dropped in temperature. "Vegeta...", she purred, "I want to tease your body with my tongue and make you weak..." She watched his expression turn stony from shock as she pulled herself to him. Vegeta was shocked. Shocked by how blunt she was being, shocked that he would ever hear her say something like what she just said. Shocked that he'd let himself be caught by surprise and shocked at how it was such a turn on for him. Romaine nuzzled her face against his stomach, sliding her tongue all over him. Vegeta lost himself when he felt hot breath and soft lips slide along his manhood. He knew it didn't matter to him that she was the bastard child of a disgraced Saiyajin elite, it wouldn't matter to any of his race, they were all bastards in a way and she was much more than that. Romaine tilted her face up and watched him study her as she worked her tongue, his eyes glazed over with look of surrealism, inhaling shakily, chin resting on his chest. He swallowed hard and stole a glance at her face before his hands slid back down through her hair along her neck, making her tremble lightly in anticipation before he pulled her off of him and tossed her onto her back, holding tightly to her waist. Vegeta felt her strong legs wrap loosely around him. She knew how to drive him mad.

"Surely you do not want me to hurt you", he said into her ear, "even I find that, somewhat...odd."

"I...I don't know what...uh...shut up!" she whispered harshly.

Vegeta sat back once more, dragging Romaine with him and pulling her up and against him, looking into her eyes and loosening his grip on her. It was odd for them both, a new experience and somehow neither of them were being very modest. Romaine felt a hand slide between her legs and fingers softly massaging and prodding. She kept her comments to herself and blushed slightly, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see Vegeta smirking. She had started it after all. At least she thought she did, and besides, she hadn't exactly kept her hands to herself either. Romaine leaned herself closer into the prince, heat blazing between touching skin. Romaine had run her fingernails down the muscles of his stomach, trailing her fingers along the length of his arousal, her relentless caressing driving the prince up a wall.

"You're sh...aking."

Romaine swallowed hard and gave him a weak smile.

"I...I think it's my nerves..."

"You've every reason to fear me", he grinned sinisterly, " But do you trust me?"

Romaine's arms broke out into goose-bumps and her head lolled to the side. Vegeta wouldn't stop touching her and yet he was trying to talk to her at the same time.

"I...I trust...ahhh...y-you..."

"Gah, tomaru..."

"You don't really want me to stop Vegeta. You just hate not being able to control things the way you want them."

A curious hand was truly distracting the prince.

"I'll admit to anything right...right about...n-NOW! Stop that damn it."

Romaine had run her tongue on the side of his neck, slobbering all over him and gently teasing him at the same time. His neck always seemed a bit sensitive to Romaine, she had just proved her theory correct.

"Sh..."

"I'm not willing to let you run this show, Roma."

A hand reached up and rested on the side of his face briefly.

"This", Romaine murmured against his neck, "is beyond my comprehension... it goes without saying. I want you to know that the affection I have for you runs deep. You won't find an end to it."

Vegeta inhaled her scent and warm skin deeply. It was sedating, but that was beside the point. Even when Romaine said she was at a loss for words, she always had something to say. Not a word was spoken from him as he scooped an arm under her leg and pressed himself against her, playfully nipping at her shoulder. Romaine gasped and slid her arms onto Vegeta's shoulders, hands dangling behind him.

"Mmm..no...response?" she choked out, feeling dizzy and unable to maintain control.

"You think this…mmm…is funny?"

She could feel him grin against her skin as he slid his body against hers, purposely not penetrating just to make her antsy.

"Vegetaaaa, do something before I rip your damn eyes out of your head. Before I rip other parts of your body off. I want you to, besides...that's the way we wanted it. DAMMIT!"

Vegeta almost looked worried. Romaine shifted a bit. She was tired of trying to have a conversation while straddling him. She reached down quickly and pushed him inside of her, ramming herself down. Romaine yelped sharply and smiled at him evilly as blood trickled down the inside of her thighs. Vegeta lost his grip on her, startled as she forced herself onto him and worked her hips against him, shoving him back on his elbows from lack of balance.

"H-hey! What the hell...do you think you're doing?"

"If...you do not know...then there...is something...left to be desired..."

"Shut...up."

Despite the heat and tension of the situation he laughed. Romaine leaned back and he pressed his hands more tightly around her hips, she hadn't even given him forewarning. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she buried her face into his shoulder as he thrusted into her on his own accord, bouncing her up and down on his lap, licking her neck and muttering in her ear.

"This...is going to be...a lot harder than...I thought."

"Whyyyy?", she cried out hoarsely, throwing her head back with the rocking motion.

"Because, You always...have to try...and do...everything better than me."

Romaine was still gritting her teeth as Vegeta laughed, moving her against his body. He felt her hands lace through his hair. He leaned forward, drawing her even closer, laying her onto her back. Vegeta stopped suddenly and he heard her growl. Romaine had raked her teeth on the shoulder. He gave her a peeved look. Blood was already trickling down his chest in thin trails.

"Damn it all! Thaaattt's it! You're lucky I'm not going to belt you one in the mouth!"

He pried her arms from around his neck and pinned them down as she whimpered half-heartedly in protest. Vegeta lifted himself putting all his weight into his arms and started thrusting again, grinding his hips into her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAaaarrg ggg..."

She was screaming, laughing and growling at the same time as their sweat mixed.

"WHY...THE HELL...ARE...YOU LAUGHING?" he shouted, breathless.

Romaine couldn't resist despite the pain and pleasure.

"I...thought...I thought you were a prince!"

"HARLOT! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She smiled while she screamed again and this time Vegeta laughed at her.

"Pay..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHAHahahaha..."

"...backs..."

"GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ..."

"...are..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

"...HELL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta was sure just about everyone in the west side of the palace could hear her, if not that, then definitely everyone loitering in the courtyard, for he had forgotten to close the balcony doors.

"V-VEGE-TAAAA!", she cackled.

Romaine twisted under him trying to break free but he wouldn't loosen his grip on her wrists. The only success she had was being crushed and being able to drive her hips against him, matching his movements. She made a gurgling sound in her throat and started coughing, out of breath. Vegeta shook uncontrollably as he slid in and out, gritting his teeth to hold back the urge to be absolutely savage and rip Romaine's limbs off or just make her scream like she's never screamed before.

"VE-GETA…you have to stop…hahhaa…"

"No…I don't!" he growled. Whatever she was trying to pull now was not going to work.

She tried to work her wrist free as he pounded into her but she couldn't do it. Vegeta was more powerful under normal circumstances and she shrieked at the top of her lungs that she was going to kill him. He was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh at her being under his control. She had a way of antagonizing him until he found a way around it. It made him a better warrior and quick to adapt to the little games she played. Vegeta suddenly felt his head nod as he closed his eyes, realizing that he was more tired than he had thought, but his body was shivering from all the sensations Romaine was giving him and he knew there was no way in hell that he would stop now.

"I...I can't keep up with you. You are...you have...too much energy...", he growled.

She didn't reply, choosing instead to toss her head back and close her eyes, mesmerized by monotony. Vegeta heard her whimper lightly and he settled back against her again, letting go of her wrists. He rested his forehead against her, growing weary, thinking that this, was the best battle he'd ever been in. Romaine threw her arms over him, clutching to his sweaty back with aching wrists, trembling. Vegeta relaxed on his abusiveness, feeling the soothing light of both their ki's combining as he staid propped up on his elbows. He felt a tail wrap tightly around his arm and he chuckled against the hot flesh of her neck as they touched each other. The roughness had died and pleasure poured over them like a hot liquid. Romaine tossed her head, tears running down her face, feeling waves pass through her with every sensitive movement and her ki flared briefly as she moaned in the prince's ear, making him shiver again.

"It's about damn time", he whispered, "females...odd creatures...I was tired of your games and I'm tired right now..."

After all, he had just gotten back and Romaine had always been a little bit more than he could completely handle in the first place. Romaine inhaled sharply and growled, she felt like she was swimming in an odd sort of velvet. Vegeta thrashed his tail as he slowed down briefly, breathing shakily. The anticipating look on her face as a response couldn't stop him from smiling and he pushed back into her making the hold her tail had around his arm tighter. Vegeta wrapped his muscular arms around Romaine, completely encircling her body in a tight embrace.

"Okay?", he whispered.

Romaine made an inaudible sound in her throat and choked out "hai" as Vegeta rapidly increased his pace, knowing perfectly well that she was at the breaking point. Sweat rolled off of her and she arched her back as she climaxed, shouting swears and losing the grip her legs had around his torso. Vegeta threw his head back and barked fiercely, thrusting, ki's billowing before dying, laughing at her before slowing to a stop and collapsing on top of her, both of them panting, shaking and sweaty. They lay there for a moment in heated silence before he pulled away from his mate and lay beside her, exhausted. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't, he heard her laughing weakly.

"To hell with you! I do not understand why you laugh at everything!", he shouted.

"Oh, Vegeta…I am... not laughing at you. I am laughing at some of the things I... can do to you", she whispered gently.

He finally gave up and smirked, reaching over to her and drawing her naked body against his chest. Both their hearts beating rapidly, bodies still shaking. She pulled back one of the covers and threw it over the both of them. She had a habit of rubbing her feet against the blankets.

"Closest friend of mine...", she murmured, "this was meant to be?"

Vegeta sighed, glancing over at the balcony. He never really thought about fate before. He also frowned at the open doors. The prince felt her stretch her legs and heard her yawn, trembling.

"I care for you too, but we are not just friends", he whispered as he closed his eyes. He felt her nod her head, before slipping into the subtle blackness of dreams.

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

King Vegeta sat in his space pod, cruising through sector four. He brought his hand up to his scouter and pressed the communicator button.

"Tangero! Are you awake?"

The small tin can voice replied, "Yes, sire."

"We are within seven parsecs of Sage-sei. I haven't been able to make visual contact as of yet. Alert Shroome and Bur that we will be arriving soon. I'll send out a signal to try and establish voice communication with Lord Freeza."

"Yes, sire."

The King pushed a button on the control panel of his pod, emitting a radio transignal.

"One day Freeza, we will not be your puppets anymore."

The sun poured in, directly in his face. He groggily opened one eye and then the other. He lifted a hand and covered his face, looking about the bedroom. Cracks ran along the walls, not including the huge hole parallel to the door. Small, pointless belongings of his where strewn about, things knocked over, including that stupid, fried chair. Vegeta made a mental note to toss it over the side of the balcony once and for all. Romaine was slumbering soundly, curled in the curve of his other arm. He touched her hair again. Vegeta had half expected her not to be there when he woke up, just like he had done to her so many times when he was on timed leave. He peered outside trying to estimate what time it was.

"Mmm...mid-day...ugh..."

He groaned and rolled onto his side, away from the sun, and put his other arm over her. He had never slept in this late before, but since he really had nothing to do, he settled for staying beside Romaine while she slept. He became more alert when he heard footsteps echo in the hallway. They came up to his door and knocked. Vegeta frowned.

"Who is it!"

Romaine stirred.

"It is Raditz."

"What do you want?"

"Everyone at the training wing is wondering where their humble prince is."

"Go away punk!"

He heard Raditz laugh and walk away. Romaine had her eyes open, decidedly drowsy. Vegeta rolled her over so her back wasn't facing him anymore. She didn't even say anything, she just laid her head on his chest and drifted off again.

"You-are-now, within-five-parsecs, of-the-planet-Sage."

King Vegeta opened his eyes. He reached for another button on the control panel and sent out another transmission. This time the small screen in front of him crackled to life, he had made contact. Freeza appeared.

"Well, hello there. Welcome back."

Vegeta skipped the pleasantries and cut right to the chase.

"The counselor's and I are now within five parsecs. We're prepared to discuss what is at hand."

"Very well then, when you arrive you can go to the main deck and wait for me there. We have some arrangements to make."

The screen blipped out and the King scowled furiously. He detested Freeza with a passion, but as of now, he couldn't do anything. King Vegeta settled back in his seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes to think.

"Oh, goody. I simply can not wait Zarbon. He will be here shortly. Are they ready? The games I play, I always win at."

"Yes, Lord Freeza."

"Where the hell is Dodoria? Can't he ever stick around?"

"I sent him off to double check the generators, sir. In case we have to use them."

"Oh. Well in that case, bring me more wine."

The four Saiyajin space pods rocketed outside the gravitational force of Sage-sei, preparing to dock on Freeza's ship. Once inside they would follow the usual routine that had been going on for a very long while. The pods slowed down at the docking bay and smoothly settled within as the door closed. King Vegeta and the other members of the Vegeta-sei Alliance stepped out of their pods. Dodoria and Zarbon were waiting to escort them to the conference room. The group left through the automatic doors and walked down the hallway.

"Hm...so glad you could make it."

Freeza threw on a nonchalant smile and Vegeta gave a small scoff and sat down, as did the other fellow Saiyajin's. Freeza walked around to the head of the table, Dodoria and Zarbon waited at either side of the door.

"Gentlemen", he began, "I'll make this short. I have another request I'd like to make of you. I've had my eye on this planet for quite some time now."

Freeza laughed to himself.

"Which planet would that be, Lord Freeza?" asked Bur.

"Oh, you've probably heard of it...Tyruf-sei."

King Vegeta scowled, "We can't level out that planet! It's one of our allies in the Vegeta-sei Alliance Treaty."

"Oh, well...that's too bad. I want that planet."

Zarbon smiled at Dodoria both knowing the bait was set. Dodoria reached out to pat Zarbon on the butt, but he smacked his fat, pink hand away. The four Saiyajin's glanced at each other, trying to decide whether to betray their allies or doom themselves. A strong moral upheld King Vegeta and he knew that he just couldn't do it. He didn't know that Freeza knew that's exactly what he would say.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, wake up."

Romaine was holding onto his shoulder shaking him.

"Vegeta! Egnaro is at the door! I can't just tell him to go away!"

The prince opened his eyes a little.

"...huh?"

"We both fell back to sleep this morning. Wake up, Egnaro's at the door and it's already late afternoon. He's worried because he hasn't seen us all day. I can't tell him to leave."

"Oh, Roma. You poor thing. You get everything your heart desires and you still ask for help out of a scramble."

"I know you're being sarcastic, Vegeta. You can't use those words against me, you get everything you want too!"

"Hmph."

Romaine had pulled some of the dark covers up over her shoulders to avoid the breeze that came through the balcony doors, raising her ki would prove a fire hazard. Vegeta finally sat up, lightly annoyed.

"Egnaro!"

"Yes, sire."

"I was sleeping!"

"I am sorry, sire. I only wished to see my grand-daughter."

"Grr...she'll...she'll be out in a moment. She was sleeping too, I hope you know!"

A "Yes, sire", came through the door.

Vegeta looked around for Romaine's suit. He found it torn apart on the floor. He smiled to himself and leaned back and poked Romaine in the back of the head.

"Get up! Go get a suit. I'm staying right here!"

"Aww, but Vegeta! You just got back!"

"Funny, you didn't take that into consideration last night. Luring me into my bed, seducing me, depriving me of my will to liv-"

"Alright! Enough already!"

She glared at him playfully, knowing he rarely joked openly and rolled out of bed, dragging one of the blankets with her to the closet. She had managed to rummage around sleepily and found a black uniform. She stumbled into the washroom. Vegeta rolled back over and closed his eyes. Romaine came back out, and glanced at Vegeta, throwing the second blanket on top of the one he had and smiled, answering the door.

"Gomen, Egnaro. We had been up late last night and-"

"What HAPPENED?"

Romaine gave him a confused look and then to her horror realized he had looked behind her and seen the prince's quarters completely trashed. Vegeta had sat up in bed and was looking at them both standing at the door.

"Um...nothing really", she answered nervously.

"You two weren't fighting were you?"

"Um, no. No fighting."

Egnaro glanced at Vegeta from the doorway and quickly assumed he was nude, considering he was just sitting in bed and there were shreds of clothing everywhere. The old tutor glared at him and the prince held up his hands and silently mouthed, "What did I do?" Romaine quickly stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Um, is there something important that you would like to talk about?"

Egnaro muttered, "No, I was simply checking to see if you were alright. You told me to come back in the morning. I have some business to attend to now. I'll be around, you will be able to find me later."

She nodded her head and thanked him as he turned to walk away stiffly. She stepped back inside the room.

"What did he say?"

Romaine smacked her hand to her face and groaned. "That was so embarrassing, he seemed overly peculiar."

Vegeta mumbled, "As if you don't know why..."

She sighed, walking back to where she had been lying before and crawled onto the bed, flopping beside Vegeta, hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture and there were a few moments of silence before the prince spoke again.

"You know, Roma. You thought you had the last laugh after what happened."

"Oh really? What makes you think I didn't?"

"Because", he said, murmuring against her neck, "I had left the balcony doors open last night and every living creature on the face of this planet could hear you."

Romaine's mouth dropped open in shock. "NANI?"

"HAHAHAHHAHAAhahaaahaaha!"

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

King Vegeta sat in his space pod, cruising through sector four. He brought his hand up to his scouter and pressed the communicator button.

"Tangero! Are you awake?"

The small tin can voice replied, "Yes, sire."

"We are within seven parsecs of Sage-sei. I haven't been able to make visual contact as of yet. Alert Shroome and Bur that we will be arriving soon. I'll send out a signal to try and establish voice communication with Lord Freeza."

"Yes, sire."

The King pushed a button on the control panel of his pod, emitting a radio transignal.

"One day Freeza, we will not be your puppets anymore."

The sun poured in, directly in his face. He groggily opened one eye and then the other. He lifted a hand and covered his face, looking about the bedroom. Cracks ran along the walls, not including the huge hole parallel to the door. Small, pointless belongings of his where strewn about, things knocked over, including that stupid, fried chair. Vegeta made a mental note to toss it over the side of the balcony once and for all. Romaine was slumbering soundly, curled in the curve of his other arm. He touched her hair again. Vegeta had half expected her not to be there when he woke up, just like he had done to her so many times when he was on timed leave. He peered outside trying to estimate what time it was.

"Mmm...mid-day...ugh..."

He groaned and rolled onto his side, away from the sun, and put his other arm over her. He had never slept in this late before, but since he really had nothing to do, he settled for staying beside Romaine while she slept. He became more alert when he heard footsteps echo in the hallway. They came up to his door and knocked. Vegeta frowned.

"Who is it!"

Romaine stirred.

"It is Raditz."

"What do you want?"

"Everyone at the training wing is wondering where their humble prince is."

"Go away punk!"

He heard Raditz laugh and walk away. Romaine had her eyes open, decidedly drowsy. Vegeta rolled her over so her back wasn't facing him anymore. She didn't even say anything, she just laid her head on his chest and drifted off again.

"You-are-now, within-five-parsecs, of-the-planet-Sage."

King Vegeta opened his eyes. He reached for another button on the control panel and sent out another transmission. This time the small screen in front of him crackled to life, he had made contact. Freeza appeared.

"Well, hello there. Welcome back."

Vegeta skipped the pleasantries and cut right to the chase.

"The counselor's and I are now within five parsecs. We're prepared to discuss what is at hand."

"Very well then, when you arrive you can go to the main deck and wait for me there. We have some arrangements to make."

The screen blipped out and the King scowled furiously. He detested Freeza with a passion, but as of now, he couldn't do anything. King Vegeta settled back in his seat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes to think.

"Oh, goody. I simply can not wait Zarbon. He will be here shortly. Are they ready? The games I play, I always win at."

"Yes, Lord Freeza."

"Where the hell is Dodoria? Can't he ever stick around?"

"I sent him off to double check the generators, sir. In case we have to use them."

"Oh. Well in that case, bring me more wine."

The four Saiyajin space pods rocketed outside the gravitational force of Sage-sei, preparing to dock on Freeza's ship. Once inside they would follow the usual routine that had been going on for a very long while. The pods slowed down at the docking bay and smoothly settled within as the door closed. King Vegeta and the other members of the Vegeta-sei Alliance stepped out of their pods. Dodoria and Zarbon were waiting to escort them to the conference room. The group left through the automatic doors and walked down the hallway.

"Hm...so glad you could make it."

Freeza threw on a nonchalant smile and Vegeta gave a small scoff and sat down, as did the other fellow Saiyajin's. Freeza walked around to the head of the table, Dodoria and Zarbon waited at either side of the door.

"Gentlemen", he began, "I'll make this short. I have another request I'd like to make of you. I've had my eye on this planet for quite some time now."

Freeza laughed to himself.

"Which planet would that be, Lord Freeza?" asked Bur.

"Oh, you've probably heard of it...Tyruf-sei."

King Vegeta scowled, "We can't level out that planet! It's one of our allies in the Vegeta-sei Alliance Treaty."

"Oh, well...that's too bad. I want that planet."

Zarbon smiled at Dodoria both knowing the bait was set. Dodoria reached out to pat Zarbon on the butt, but he smacked his fat, pink hand away. The four Saiyajin's glanced at each other, trying to decide whether to betray their allies or doom themselves. A strong moral upheld King Vegeta and he knew that he just couldn't do it. He didn't know that Freeza knew that's exactly what he would say.

"Vegeta? Vegeta, wake up."

Romaine was holding onto his shoulder shaking him.

"Vegeta! Egnaro is at the door! I can't just tell him to go away!"

The prince opened his eyes a little.

"...huh?"

"We both fell back to sleep this morning. Wake up, Egnaro's at the door and it's already late afternoon. He's worried because he hasn't seen us all day. I can't tell him to leave."

"Oh, Roma. You poor thing. You get everything your heart desires and you still ask for help out of a scramble."

"I know you're being sarcastic, Vegeta. You can't use those words against me, you get everything you want too!"

"Hmph."

Romaine had pulled some of the dark covers up over her shoulders to avoid the breeze that came through the balcony doors, raising her ki would prove a fire hazard. Vegeta finally sat up, lightly annoyed.

"Egnaro!"

"Yes, sire."

"I was sleeping!"

"I am sorry, sire. I only wished to see my grand-daughter."

"Grr...she'll...she'll be out in a moment. She was sleeping too, I hope you know!"

A "Yes, sire", came through the door.

Vegeta looked around for Romaine's suit. He found it torn apart on the floor. He smiled to himself and leaned back and poked Romaine in the back of the head.

"Get up! Go get a suit. I'm staying right here!"

"Aww, but Vegeta! You just got back!"

"Funny, you didn't take that into consideration last night. Luring me into my bed, seducing me, depriving me of my will to liv-"

"Alright! Enough already!"

She glared at him playfully, knowing he rarely joked openly and rolled out of bed, dragging one of the blankets with her to the closet. She had managed to rummage around sleepily and found a black uniform. She stumbled into the washroom. Vegeta rolled back over and closed his eyes. Romaine came back out, and glanced at Vegeta, throwing the second blanket on top of the one he had and smiled, answering the door.

"Gomen, Egnaro. We had been up late last night and-"

"What HAPPENED?"

Romaine gave him a confused look and then to her horror realized he had looked behind her and seen the prince's quarters completely trashed. Vegeta had sat up in bed and was looking at them both standing at the door.

"Um...nothing really", she answered nervously.

"You two weren't fighting were you?"

"Um, no. No fighting."

Egnaro glanced at Vegeta from the doorway and quickly assumed he was nude, considering he was just sitting in bed and there were shreds of clothing everywhere. The old tutor glared at him and the prince held up his hands and silently mouthed, "What did I do?" Romaine quickly stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Um, is there something important that you would like to talk about?"

Egnaro muttered, "No, I was simply checking to see if you were alright. You told me to come back in the morning. I have some business to attend to now. I'll be around, you will be able to find me later."

She nodded her head and thanked him as he turned to walk away stiffly. She stepped back inside the room.

"What did he say?"

Romaine smacked her hand to her face and groaned. "That was so embarrassing, he seemed overly peculiar."

Vegeta mumbled, "As if you don't know why..."

She sighed, walking back to where she had been lying before and crawled onto the bed, flopping beside Vegeta, hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture and there were a few moments of silence before the prince spoke again.

"You know, Roma. You thought you had the last laugh after what happened."

"Oh really? What makes you think I didn't?"

"Because", he said, murmuring against her neck, "I had left the balcony doors open last night and every living creature on the face of this planet could hear you."

Romaine's mouth dropped open in shock. "NANI?"

"HAHAHAHHAHAAhahaaahaaha!"

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"You see Vegeta. You really have no choice at all. You wouldn't dare defy me. Now, I'm telling you. I want that planet."

Freeza was egging the King on knowing well that it wasn't going to happen. Tangero turned to the King.

"Sire, if we don't comply there will be hell to pay", he whispered.

"Traitor. When we get back to Vegeta-sei I will be sure to kill you."

Tangero backed off and Freeza laughed.

"Or maybe we can work out a compromise, eh, Vegeta? The keeping of a peaceful union for the permanent exchange of your son."

The Saiyajin group looked at Freeza like he was crazy.

"My son? Never! I will never give up the heir to the throne! We plan on living out our days in monarchy!"

"Hm...very well then."

Freeza nodded to Zarbon and Dodoria who held a square black device in the palms of their hand. They activated them and the entire room vibrated with blue electricity. Tangero, Vegeta, Shroome and Bur clutched at their ears trying to keep the monotonous din out. The special magnetic fields were scrambling with their heads. The three dropped to the floor, writhing in agony, only the strongest remained standing. King Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. He had to leave and get help, this was it, and this was the final showdown.

"ZARBON! WHY ISN'T HE DOWN?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY SIR! HE'S RESISTING IT!"

Vegeta managed to power up and his ki flared, holding back the field as blood began to trickle from his ears and nose.

"DAMN YOU!"

The King ran towards Zarbon and Dodoria, blasting them out of the way, knocking them back and fleeing out the door towards the docking bay.

"GET HIM YOU FAILURES!"

Zarbon picked himself up first and took off after the King with Freeza fuming, right behind him.

"I didn't want them dead because of my own use for them, but now you leave me no choice by not complying", Freeza screamed, "I will be the first and last thing you will see when you die!"

Vegeta made it to his pod in time. He had already punched in the code to dispatch and was released from the docking bay, just as Zarbon and Freeza ran in.

"Not this time, Freeza. You've gone too far."

The pod rocketed on the path it had just come from before Freeza could raise a hand to fire any ki blasts. The King crossed his arms, worrying about the others that didn't get away. It had been a trap the entire time. Without warning his display monitor crackled to life and Freeza was peering at him rather frustrated. Vegeta looked up startled.

"You got away. Naughty. I should have known better than to let my guard down around a monkey, especially you. I'm going to say this once and only once. I have your counselor's here. If you do not return in two weeks time either with your son, or with that planet, I will execute one of your happy, little friends each week."

"NO! IT'LL TAKE ME AT LEAST TWO WEEKS TO GET BACK TO VEGETA-SEI, BASTARD!"

"Pity. You should have listened."

The monitor snapped off and Vegeta's fury seethed.

She sat in his lap dozing while he leaned against the Kaoay tree. A few passerby's in the courtyard of the palace looked at them a bit perplex, not being used to seeing displays of affection in public, especially from the prince they were used to. He felt Romaine wake and he shifted her weight into his arms.

"mmbbab.."

"Roma, wake up. You're babbling in your sleep again."

"Hm?"

She opened one green eye and then the other. Vegeta admired her for a moment. Romaine rested her head on his shoulder.

"Roma?"

"Yes?"

"You are mine."

"I'm flattered."

"Well!", he snorted, "I was hoping for a similar answer."

"My love for you grows stronger with each passing day. You are my best friend, but still so much more."

"You weren't supposed to outclass me though."

"Hmm...wait. What's that?"

They both felt the tension and strong energy in the air. It felt all too familiar to the prince.

"My father's back. Something is wrong."

Together they bolted inside the palace and towards the militia wing.

Bardock and Aamco stood with the King on the landing pad. Both were talking furiously.

"THEY DID WHAT?"

"I know, Bardock. We have to do something about it or there won't be anything left to rule!"

"Sire!"

The prince had run up with Romaine behind him. They saluted each other.

"I see you're training has long been complete."

"Yes, sir."

The King turned to his son.

"This looks like this is it, boy. We have to band together. Freeza has made the first move."

The prince's eyes widened a bit.

"Go on, with you two!"

Vegeta and Romaine turned and started running towards the training wing to alert the other warriors.

"How long had it been?" the prince thought to himself. Him and Romaine had only gotten to share less than a few weeks peace together, the closest they've ever gotten to spending a month with each other, something he always thought about ever since he found out that he was emotionally attached to her. He shook the thought of the comfortable mornings and passionate nights he shared with Romaine and now this.

"Vegeta! Do you think there will be a battle?"

"From the way my father was acting, I think a skirmish could go underway."

She didn't say anything as they continued cutting sharp corners and sprinting down corridors till they reached the doors to the training wing.

"Stay here."

"But I am a warrior too!" she growled.

"I hate it when they look at you", he mumbled.

They flung open the doors and walked together into the crowded room.

"LISTEN UP!", Vegeta bellowed, "THERE'S A MEETING FOR ALL WARRIORS, NOW! IN THE THRONE ROOM! GO THERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

He reached beside him and grabbed Romaine's arm, pulling her back out of the training room that had fallen silent with their burst in.

"We have to go too, don't we?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"COME ON THEN!"

Romaine grabbed Vegeta's hand and dashed to the throne room, pulling him along .

**Chapter Thirty**

The huge table in the throne room was overcrowded with warriors. The elite army stood at attention to one side. Vegeta sat at the head of the table near his father's seat. Romaine sat beside him. The talking ceased as the King entered the room and he took his place.

"Fellow Saiyajin's, it's obvious I do not have good news. Lord Freeza has made an attempt on my life and now has three leaders of the subdivisions held captive."

The prince scowled furiously.

"Not only does he have them captive, in return he wants either our allies, the Tyruf's, fellow Saiyajin brothers that have relocated, destroyed or...the prince, the next heir to the throne, the last of our monarchy."

Vegeta glanced around nervously and at Romaine who held a look of contempt. He could feel a rage boiling within her. He nudged her gently with an elbow.

"If I do not turn over the heir to the throne or hand over the planet within, now, one week's time, Freeza will begin to execute subdivision's leaders."

"That's insane", she whispered.

"I plan on going back there", the King announced quietly, "with a small band of elite warriors to try and dismantle what he has done. I need the rest of you to stand by until further notice, continue training hard, a battle lies ahead. I can't predict Freeza's moves, but he is a tyrant. He likes to play games, so keep this in mind. You're now...dismissed."

The huge band of warriors murmured worriedly and filed out of the room, returning to the training wing. The prince sat at the table with Romaine.

"Come on Vegeta, I think we should go-"

"You there!", the King barked, pointing to Romaine.

"Me?", she stammered.

"Yes, you! You're coming with me!"

The prince balked at what had come out of his father's mouth.

"Sire! What about me? I'm an elite! I'm the prince!"

"That's exactly why you won't be going."

Vegeta whirled about to face his father.

"NANI?"

"Don't you get it boy?", the King reasoned, "If I let you go out there, then Vegeta-sei loses it's chance of ever being free like it used to! If Freeza gets a hold of you then it's over. You have to keep rule and everything in order while I am gone. I'm doing what is best for the Saiyajin race, this is the LAST time Freeza dares to smother my pride."

The prince slammed his fists down on the table before storming out of the throne room, shoving the heavy door back, almost smashing the guard with it, leaving Romaine behind with his father. She slowly bowed before the King, not happy with Vegeta's behavior.

"What is it, that you wish me to do, sire?" she choked out.

"You, myself and one other warrior are going back to attempt to do something about this. It'll be risky, since they have these devices... and some technology we've yet to accomplish, but hopefully that will be avoidable. All will be explained on our way there. As your King it's my duty to protect my people, I'll think of something. And now you're dismissed as well."

Romaine stood up quickly and gave chase to the prince.

She could hear him all the way down the corridor throwing things and breaking stuff. So this is what Egnaro had talked about so long ago. The boyish temper tantrums. Romaine heard something shatter and him swear before she swung open his door without knocking.

"Vegeta-sama!"

The prince had flown into a rage and threw his bureau over, breaking the mirror. Hole after numerous hole had been punched into the wall and both his balcony doors were torn off their hinges, the panes of glass also shattered through.

"Oh, Vegeta. I am so sorry. I know you're upset, but please..."

"PLEASE THIS!"

He threw his fist into the wall again, driving his arm up to his elbow in material. Romaine cried out angrily into her hands, startling him. Vegeta brushed himself off and walked over to her briskly and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she coldly backed away.

"Roma! I am not going to harm you!" he said, hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Y-you're scaring me, dammit!"

"I'm...I'm, Roma...come here."

This time she let him pull her to his chest and hold her tight, arms wrapped around her head, clinging to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You're right…."

"Why…why?", she whispered.

"Because you will be leaving to go against something I cannot protect you from...I have to stay here while you run off and fight my battles. No matter what we've always been comrades, whether it was all in good fun or not."

"Vegeta. Your father is only doing this to protect you and the well being of this planet. I will be safe, I have the best Saiyajin by my side."

He hadn't expected her to say that and he held her closer still, burying his face into her hair while she dried tears that didn't have a chance to fall.

"You will leave soon."

"Yes..."

"You will be back?"

"Of course."

Vegeta reached beneath Romaine and scooped her up, carrying her over broken glass, plaster and a destroyed room, out onto the now door-less balcony for old time's sake. He murmured something against her neck, glancing out at the horizon and to the lives of the people that lived below him, the lives of people that could change with the threat of Freeza.

"Vegeta-oji daisuki", Romain quietly snickered.

"I would have carried you to the bed, but there is broken glass everywhere."

Romaine looked up to see a smirk and she smiled in return.

"Now that would have been interesting."

He wasn't just standing there on the platform to see his father off, he wanted to see Romaine. She stood stoic and when she looked down at him with her sad, green eyes, it broke his heart. Now he knew how she had felt all those times he had left her. Before Romaine, King Vegeta and another warrior, Neyoh, stepped inside their pods, they had turned around to face everyone, waving good-bye, promising changes. Romaine searched for Vegeta. He had been standing next to Egnaro. When they made eye contact she reached up and brushed the small scar above her brow. Vegeta returned the gesture by silently pointing at his lip. He could see her smile and knew how much he would miss that. The wind blew tumbling her fiery hair over her head in waves.

"Damn you, Freeza", he muttered, "this isn't fair. This is what I've been trained for. This is what I was born to do."

Everyone cheered as the pods rocketed off, everyone except the prince.

**Chapter Thirty One**

"I can't stand this damn racket! Neyoh? Are you still there? I'm bored! Talk to me."

"You are certainly not the patient type."

"Of course."

"Neyoh, I turned it off, I can't stand it."

"I know Romaine, so did I."

King Vegeta cut in.

"I know it is hard to stand, but you must remember, even though we may be too strong to be captured by force, the energy used will attack your senses. You won't be able to defend unless you're used to it. Freeza is afraid of Saiyajin's in numbers, that is probably why he uses it."

Romaine and Neyoh fell silent. The three had been rocketing through space, communicating through the limited scouters they were issued. Romaine was having a hard time getting used to hers. She tried to keep herself occupied by talking to Neyoh, who was rather pleasant company, even though he was shy. Both of them had turned off the high frequency pitch that the King had told them to get used to. It was nerve rattling. It had already been two weeks of uneventful space travel and Romaine missed Vegeta terribly, but knowing his father was flying in the pod next to her was a strange comfort. Neyoh whispered back over his scouter to Romaine.

"You do realize...that the time we have taken to travel to where ever we are going, two counselor's have been executed already."

"Yes, but we shall be brave."

"You miss the prince, yes?"

"Very, but I will soon return, have you anyone Neyoh?"

A small silence fell between the transmission and the tinny voice replied.

"No."

"Oh."

"Can we change the subject?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I wonder what this Freeza looks like?"

"Nice subject to change to, Neyoh."

"Hahaha..."

"Hey, maybe we should pester the King, he is more tolerant than the prince!"

Neyoh laughed some more.

"You know", he said, "we should be getting closer soon, the last the computer read out said we were only one and half parsecs from Sage-sei, or whatever they call it."

"Well, then. Get some rest, Neyoh. I'm taking a nap."

"Konban wa, Romaine."

"Ja ne."

Romaine leaned her back against the seat and pulled her scouter off. The only real use she had for it was to talk to someone. Neither her nor Vegeta ever used them, for they had never gone on a Planet Trade mission. She rested her chin against her chest and dozed.

Egnaro had tried his best, he really had, but Vegeta still moped about his broken room. A room that he wouldn't let anyone clean up or fix, so it had staid like that, for whatever reason.

"Egnaro, I just want to be left alone."

Vegeta had never really given Egnaro any respect until Romaine had come about. Because of her, he actually had manners.

"If I thought it was wise to leave you alone, young prince, believe me, I would!"

"Hmph. If I had a damn scouter I could talk to her right now!"

"And why don't you?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK?", he spat, "because I've never been on a PLANET TRADE MISSION because my father never let's me GO! AND you don't even have YOUR communicator with you because you let NEYOH TAKE IT!"

"I think there is a reason for that."

"OH, so now YOU'RE an almighty oracle?"

"Take time to think rationally, Vegeta. It's because your father knows something you do not. He does it because of Freeza."

The prince was tired of always being proven wrong in his arguments. He stood up and walked over glass that had been walked over many, many times and went to his balcony. Only then did Egnaro leave him to himself. Vegeta looked out over his kingdom and then to the sky and sighed.

"Roma, you had better be careful because I can't protect you and I don't know where you are."

The red lights flashing inside the main deck woke Freeza up. He opened one eye where he rested, in his hovercraft.

"What's this?"

He opened the large monitor in front of him and saw three pods on course to his ship. Freeza laughed gleefully.

"YES! Oh, Vegeta. You are a lot smarter than I thought. Hmm, I had better hurry up and kill the other hostage. ZARBON! GET IN HERE!"

The warrior appeared at his door and flung his green ponytail back.

"Yes, Freeza-sama?"

"We have company. Kill the last of the hostages."

"Yes, Freeza."

Zarbon turned and left immediately to do the evil ruler's bidding.

"I wonder why there are three pods? If I am correct it should only be the King and the Prince. Guess he didn't want to screw up a treaty after all. Too bad, you can't take me by surprise. Check mate, I win."

"Neyoh! Wake up! We're within half a parsec! I'm so nervous."

"Already?", he paused to yawn, "well Romaine, looks like this is it. Wait for the King to give you instructions. Good luck."

No sooner had he said that, King Vegeta transmitted over their scouters.

"Alright, listen up. You two are by far some of the more intelligent warriors I've seen, young at that, but skilled, whether it be strength or brains. What is going to happen is when we approach the ship from the rear, the docking bay door is automatically going to open. Once inside, feel for any of the three counselor's ki's. You can't sense them by specific patterns so let the scouter do it. So far, I am the only one that has been able to resist that strange energy force, but not by much. I'm not even sure if Freeza will try and use it again, but to be on the safe side, you two need to find them and I will try and hold off what I can, understood?"

They both replied, "Yes, sir."

"Be wary and prepared. The time has arrived."

"Dodoria, we need some sort of plan. I can't have those monkey's gallivanting around my ship."

"Yes, Freeza."

"What do you suggest...or should I just do it on my own?"

"Well, I...uh..."

"Never mind, Dodoria. I'll tell you what to do. Where's Zarbon?"

"Right here, sir."

"I want you two to set up the gamma rods on either side of the main corridor. Vegeta will have no choice but to go through them and he won't even notice they're there. Use them as a foothold. He managed to resist them the last time, let's hope the modifications will work. Oh and by the way, don't rely on them too much. You need to put some effort in there as well, I like my games to fair even. In other words, I win."

"Yes, sir", they replied at the same time.

Freeza laughed deeply.

"I always get what I want."

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"This place is creepy."

"Stay focused."

"Yes, sir."

"Sire, I can't feel the presence of any of the counselor's ki's so far."

"That doesn't sound right. Keep your guard up."

Romaine had fought to keep her nerves from getting too jumpy. She cleared her mind, breathed in deeply and relaxed, ready for anything, the only thing distracting her was the mild ache in her head. Neyoh was a bit high strung at first, but Romaine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he soon felt better. The King had been right. The doors of the docking bay slithered opened immediately and now they were making their way through a small corridor that led to the main level. King Vegeta had said Freeza staid on the central deck of the ship, where the conference room was and the last place Vegeta had known the leaders to be. The group of three stopped at the junction of the two hallways.

"To your right", the King spoke quietly, "you'll find the conference room. It is the only place worth keeping an eye on, besides the central deck, but that'll come later, it is in your best interest to avoid."

"Which door is to the conference room, sir?", Romaine asked.

"Third door on the right. The first two doors are only for storage."

"Hm."

"I'll back you up in case his men come along. That should give you two enough time to get in, get out and let me know what's going on."

"It's awfully quiet", Neyoh commented.

"Well, we can't assume too much. Not everyone is going to be asleep."

"Hm."

Romaine made the first move, ignoring the ache in her head. She pushed past the King and stepped into the hallway in battle stance and began making her way down the hallway. Neyoh followed close behind while the King kept watch, looking about in adjacent hallways, tuning in his senses for anything that could be a sign of trouble behind him. Two thin, young Saiyajin's could maneuver easier down a narrow hallway than an adult, she understood that much. Romaine breathed through her mouth, talking to herself.

"Almost to the first door...stay focused...everyone is counting on you Roma..."

Her nerves were aching from all the tension. Something just wasn't right. It was so quiet and she didn't see any guards, her intuitions would have stopped her right there, but the King was counting on her...and so was everyone back on the planet, including the prince. Neyoh and Romaine both blinked as their scouters blipped briefly and made an electronic fizzling sound.

"Something wrong?", Neyoh whispered.

"Yes..."

They had already made it down the third door, Romaine hesitated and Neyoh dropped back a step.

"What is it?"

"It's wrong. It's all wrong...uh!"

She turned her head slightly to look at him from the corner of her eye. She could feel King Vegeta's ki close behind. Romaine straightened her back sharply and dropped her fists, her head pounding. She knew what was coming next.

"It's a trap..." she hissed.

"Huh?"

Romaine's mind swirled with darkness as she felt the familiar pain bolt through her, causing her to drop on one knee. Neyoh's hand darted out to grasp her shoulder, but she decided to skip any pleasantries.

"K-kusoooo...Neyoh, go! It's a trap, it's a trap, IT'S A TRAP! RUN! KUUUSO! "

The other warrior wasted no time in letting his fear take hold, but it was still too late. They both felt the odd sensation of painful static electricity as the generators whirled to life. Dodoria dropped on the safe side of the field as Zarbon ran to the opposite end near the King and leapt from the catwalk above them, landing gracefully. The high pitched screech of the electricity bounced around Romaine and Neyoh, making them hold their ears and cry out in pain. They were trapped with King Vegeta left taking shots at Zarbon, while Dodoria watched the other two warriors writhe. Romaine had already dropped to both knees screaming with anger. The frequency was so bad her nose and ears had begun to trickle blood. Neyoh lay quivering on the floor, pressing his fingers into his eyes to try and stop them from leaking blood as well.

"You son of a bitch!"

King Vegeta fired a round of ki blasts that Zarbon dodged. More ki blasts were thrown and dodged in the hallway.

"Oh yoo-hoo! Vegeta! Looking for someone?"

Zarbon was suddenly kicked into the wall, spraying broken pieces of it everywhere. Vegeta saw Freeza standing further down the hallway. A finger was pointed at him.

"You insolent tree monkey! Where is the prince? You should know better than to try and trick me!"

Freeza sent a blast towards the King that was dodged somehow. Romaine summoned up all the strength she had and fought back at the field around her. She managed to stand up, clenching her fists, slowly growing from the anger she held into a fury of not wanting to lose.

"SIRE!", she gagged painfully, "GO! FORGET ABOUT US! YOU NEED TO GET THE OTHER!"

Romaine collapsed back on the floor and King Vegeta hesitated, but saw Freeza preparing for another shot and Zarbon was rolling out of the hole in the wall. He turned and ran back the way he came. Romaine watched on with blood slowing pooling out of her mouth. "Ve…vegeta."

"Dodoria! Turn it off when you see fit! That noise is annoying."

A pink hand pulled out a control device and set the force field to zero. Romaine and Neyoh lay there, still and bleeding and quivering too weak to move. Freeza stepped out completely.

"BUT SIR! WHAT ABOUT THE KING?" Zarbon cried.

"Let him go, Zarbon. Try and trick me? This means war. The stakes are raised."

Freeza glanced down at the two Saiyajin's.

"My, that female is even stronger than that younger warrior. She managed to stand up for a few moments there, now didn't she?", Freeza kicked Romaine's side lightly, "These two will do just fine. Oh, Zarbon?"

"Yes, Lord Freeza?"

"Take these two down to deck nine. It's been awhile since I've had some new recruits and I can't have them wearing those armor pieces if they're starting out in light labor, huh? Make sure the O.R. incapacitates them properly and Zarbon..."

"Yes?"

"Do something with that female's hair."

"I'm so damned bored!"

The prince paced his room. Glass, wood and plaster crunched softly under his feet. He hadn't slept in forever it seemed, at least without Romaine beside him. Egnaro hadn't been around this morning to bother him and it left the prince wondering. Vegeta flung open his battered door and went to find him.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

He wished the pods moved faster, but wishing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I have to return as soon as possible", the King thought to himself, "it's the beginning of the end. If its war Freeza wants then he shall have it."

King Vegeta did not realize that Freeza would soon be hot on his trail.

"Egnaro! What are you doing?"

"I am seeing Raditz off, sire. Is something wrong?"

Vegeta stood in the militia wing, Raditz was preparing to leave for some off-world time.

"It can wait till you're done. I'll be eating."

"I will see you there then."

Vegeta stomped off, pouting. Raditz and Egnaro watched him leave.

"What's his problem?"

Egnaro answered wearily, "He's a prince. That's his problem. Now go on with you, go enjoy your time off-world."

"Yes, sir!"

Raditz climbed in the pod, shut the door and placed his code for take off. Egnaro watched him leave and then turned for the dining room.

Vegeta sat at the table with a plate in front of him. He wasn't eating the food though, he was poking it with his finger, mumbling to himself, obviously not in one of his better moods. Egnaro opened the door and stood in the archway.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

The prince regarded him with slight disdain.

"Well, you did ask me to come here. Certainly you must want to know something?"

"They aren't back yet", he stated.

"I know."

"It's been nearly a month and half! They should have been back. I don't even know what's going on! It was completely pointless of my father to leave without a way to communicate!"

"Sire, the Arcosians provided limited scouters for those that went only on Trade missions."

"I know this!"

"Then why are you complaining? You can't do anything about it? Maybe you're just paranoid."

Vegeta was getting more frustrated and angry. Egnaro tended to avoid him a little more each day, for it seemed his moods had regressed back to when he had been younger. Egnaro was surprised when the prince finally agreed with him.

"You're right. I'm overreacting. I can't change the situation."

"Prince Vegeta, might I suggest you walk it off? Roma wouldn't want you sitting in here like this."

He sadly looked down at his food at the mention of her name. Since the time that she left Vegeta tried to avoid anything that reminded him of her, which was basically everything. He then realized he was sitting in the same chair she had sat in when he found the nerve to kiss her. He stood up quickly and walked past Egnaro, out the door.

"I'll be back later."

"Yes, sire."

He had been wandering around the courtyard for some time, muttering to himself.

"Every damn place I go has a memory. I hate this!"

Vegeta then decided to just leave for the night and roam the woods that bordered the plains.

"Hmph. Nothing eventful is going on! Why am I stuck here? Oh..."

The prince remembered he was stuck there till his father, Romaine and Neyoh came back. He had to keep rule over what was his, had to make decisions, what went where, who went there.

"ARG! WHY DAMMIT!"

"Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, are you alright?"

He turned. It was only another one of the servants.

"I'm fine!", he snapped.

"Yes, sire."

He made a quick retreat with an armload of sheets he had been carrying.

"I need to get away. I can't take it anymore."

The prince powered up and blasted off to be in solitude, leaving his responsibilities behind.

Freeza happily paced on the platform of central deck. Zarbon and Dodoria guarded the door as Neyoh and Romaine stood before him. Down in the O.R. both of their tails had been removed. Even under exhaustion, Romaine still put up a fight and Zarbon had to deck her in the face to knock her out before he could even give her the anesthesia inhalant. She was still bruised from the exerted force, rough treatment and torture.

"You two might as well swear you allegiance to me", Freeza began, "you're done now."

"No!" yelled Romaine hoarsely.

Freeza just laughed.

"Oh, you're in much deeper than you think, Saiyajin. You have no choice. If you do not comply then I will kill you and then I will kill every last monkey on your planet. I have the power to do that, but it's not like you didn't already know."

Romaine gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Her hair didn't hang in her face anymore, Zarbon had managed gather all the thick hair back on the top of her head, wrapped securely in a band. Neyoh didn't say a word, he just stood there glaring at Freeza.

"Oh, and don't think you can run away either. The device's implanted on your necks is a transmitter. You think you could hide? I can track you were ever you go with that thing, even without the aid of a scouter."

Romaine put her hand up to the left side of her neck and poked her finger around the edge of a small black piece. She could feel four-minute prongs at each corner, anchored under the surface of her skin.

"You can't tag us like wild animals and expect to get away with it!"

Romaine was surprised to hear Neyoh speak up against Freeza.

"Oh, but I can. You two are in a lose-lose situation, either work for me and live or defy me and all your people will perish. I always get my way."

Romaine felt helpless. King Vegeta was right, Freeza played games and he played them hard.

"Neyoh, we have no choice, we have to. Do it for everyone else's sake."

She heard him sigh.

"Well, now. That wasn't so hard. I can't have you two turning against me now, you would be a fool to think you could exceed my power."

The two Saiyajin's glanced at each other, sharing the spitefulness they had for the changeling. Besides having their tails removed and being tagged, Romaine and Neyoh's armor had been taken away and was now replaced with random, grey officer shirts. Personally Romaine had never felt more degraded and she was sure that Vegeta would never feel more betrayed. But she was doing it for his safety, she couldn't let any harm come to him or their planet. Freeza hadn't told them that he had set a course for Vegeta-sei, intent on waging a war for his own personal gain.

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"I haven't seen him at all, Egnaro."

The old warrior sighed and left the elder kitchen attendant to her duties. It was growing dark and the prince was still gone. When he said to go walk it off he didn't mean on the other side of the planet. Egnaro went back to the beginning of a secondary corridor and proceeded to do what he did best, wander the halls.

Vegeta sat, back propped against a tree looking at the stars, more miserable than he'd ever been. Depression hit him so hard that it literally made his chest ache. The prince sighed. Every where he went was a sad reminder of everything him and Romaine had shared since they first met three years prior.

"Kuso..."

The sixteenth passing of the day of his birth had come and gone, just another reminder that Romaine was not there. He had sulked in his bedroom, which now was a place he was rarely ever in. Vegeta hardly slept at all and could usually be found in the training wing, working himself to exhaustion. He plucked a few blades of grass and threw them in the air, watching them float back down.

"I'm…tired of all this."

Vegeta yawned while crossing his arms and rested his head back, thinking of the emptiness around him.

It had been the high pitched whistling that startled him out of his sleep. He didn't even know he had drifted off into a sound rest. Vegeta jumped up, placing a hand on the tree to steady himself. He blinked his eyes hard and looked up in the sky. It was pitch black, which made it all too easy to see the pod entering the atmosphere, screaming through the air. The prince knew it would head right for the militia wing.

"THEY'RE BACK!"

Vegeta ran down the hill and jumped into the air, flying as fast as he could, back to the palace.

"How long will it be before we arrive, Lord Freeza?"

"Oh, it should be only a few more days, Zarbon. Oh, I can't wait. Where are the two Saiyajin's?"

"They were placed in their rooms a little over an hour ago."

"Very well."

"Do you wish to see them?"

"No. When the time comes, I will use them. What did your scouter indicate? Was I correct?"

"I'm not quite sure. The female is more powerful than the other when provoked we assume."

"Interesting. No matter, she's not as stupid as all the other fools that dared to oppose me. I won't be having any trouble from her, understood? In other words…watch her carefully."

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Simple. Tell those freaks that either they join or perish."

"What if they don't?"

Freeza burst into a fit of metallic laughter.

"What do you think Zarbon? We blow it all to hell."

"This is ridiculous!"

"Calm down, Neyoh. There's nothing we can do."

Romaine sat on her bunk while Neyoh paced the room.

"We have to stay holed up in here till whoever knows when, and you want me to calm down? We're working for our race's enemies!"

Romaine argued back her temper flaring.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, huh? Sure! We could refuse and then get ourselves killed and then have Freeza go to the planet and destroy it leaving absolutely nothing left! As long as we do what Freeza tells us then nothing bad will happen."

"Even if it means betraying everyone?"

Romaine smiled evilly, "Well, I'm sure we can work around that."

For the first time in awhile, both of them smiled and finally Neyoh calmed down and sat down on his bunk on the other side of the room.

"This seems like Romaine, that this is a very hopeless situation."

"Be strong Neyoh, betrayal...is a double-edged sword."

Vegeta tore into the militia wing's door and ran down the hall to the landing pad. He stopped, caught off guard.

"There's only one. There's only one pod? EGNARO! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOME WHERE! I CAN FEEL IT!" Vegeta bellowed.

Sure enough the old tutor stepped hesitantly from the shadows, a cool breeze drifted between them. He walked up to Vegeta and gave a small bow.

"Yes, sire?"

The prince panicked and he grabbed Egnaro by his shoulders and shook him.

"WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE POD? WHO CAME BACK? WHERE IS SHE EGNARO? WHERE IS SHE!"

"T-the K-king came back! She didn't return! Neither did Neyoh!"

"SON...OFABITCH! YOU KNOW MORE! TELL ME!"

"P-please, I'm old! Tomaru! It's hurts! I will tell you, just stop!"

Vegeta let go of his shoulder, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"The...King...came back...", Egnaro panted.

"I KNOW THIS ALREADY!"

"...he said they used that...energy field again and he...was the only one that...could escape. He's called a meeting..."

Vegeta cursed, blowing a hole in the floor with a ki blast.

"Freeza has her!? I could KILL you!"

"Please Vegeta-sama..."

The prince turned on a dime and ran back down the hallway. His father came back and called a meeting, all while he had been on his way over after spending the last six hours dozing. Vegeta mentally berated himself for not just waiting a little bit longer to develop cabin fever. Now he would probably miss the meeting. Unfortunately, he had been right, as he made his way towards the throne room, warriors were already filing out. They marched in two's for the training wing, which was when he knew that a battle was really going to take place. Vegeta pushed past everyone and made it through the doors to find his father conversing quickly with Bardock, Zorn and Toma.

"SIRE!"

"Nani? Where have you been, boy? Something rather important has gone down and all you can do is run off?"

The prince was growing highly agitated but held his tongue. Bardock looked to the prince and gave a small bow, Vegeta nodded his head, peeved. He wanted to know what was going on, but he had to wait till Bardock and the others were finished. They talked on for a few minutes and finally the lower class warriors left.

"Okay, what is it?" King Vegeta asked.

"What is going on? What happened?"

"We tried, we really did, but it was a set-up, even I could barely manage an escape."

"But we have to go back and get them and the sub-division leaders!"

"I know, but I don't know what Freeza has done to them. The leaders are dead."

The prince grew more uptight.

"We're going to war. Everyone is assembling at dawn, I suggest you get some srest.."

"I-I'm going?"

"I am not blind. I know that you've learned to hold some sort of compassion. If I could leave you out of this, I would. But this calls for all of us to unite. Freeza will feel the wrath of the one race he fears."

Vegeta scowled under a heavy brow, he knew his father wasn't stupid but he was hardly ever here, that damned Egnaro had probably gossiped about him and his granddaughter.

"At dawn."

"Hai."

The prince sulked out the room, angry at Romaine for going in the first place and angry with himself for not being able to help her.

"You just wait till the sun rises, Freeza. I will make you pay ten-fold for the pain you have given me...and my people."

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Freeza swung his tail lazily over the side of his hover-chair. He turned to face Romaine and Neyoh who were standing before him.

"It'll give you a chance to stretch and get some fresh air", Zarbon remarked.

Dodoria chuckled.

"Now then Zarbon", said Freeza, "no more teasing our new friends."

Romaine smirked sarcastically, shooting a dirty look at Zarbon, "Yeah, you green haired pansy, no more teasing."

Zarbon frowned while Dodoria and Freeza laughed.

"Children, playtime is over. I have a very simple request of you two."

Neyoh frowned.

"We are exactly twenty parsecs away from Vegeta-sei, sheer convenience, ne?"

Romaine looked confused.

"Why are we near Vegeta-sei?"

"Because you DUMB MONKEY, let me FINISH!" Freeza shouted before regaining his composure. "Now...as I was saying, I have a special little job that needs to be done. You see, once we enter the planet's atmosphere I am almost certain your people will put up a good fight.

Romaine scoffed, "Yeaha, no shit!"

"SILENCE!"

Freeza fired a warning shot at her foot with the tip of his finger. She dodged it though, barely, for it singed the toe of her boot. Freeza coughed and kept talking.

"When we arrive, I shall dispatch the army, if the warriors will not join and work for me, then they shall die."

Neyoh looked on in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Bring me the prince. I want him, alive."

"NANI?"

Romaine clamped her hands over her mouth and Neyoh's mouth hung agape at their mission.

"No way! I can't do this! How can I betray him like this?", she thought to herself.

"If I do not receive the prince then I will blow this whole miserable planet into space dust. I think you two have your priorities straight now. Zarbon! Take them back to wait."

"Yes, Lord Freeza."

Zarbon escorted them down the hall and waited for them to enter the room before he shut the door and locked it.

"Romaine! I can't believe this! If we don't do what he says, everyone will die!"

"I'm...confused..."

Indeed she was, for her heart was set along a different path than her moral. Romaine walked over to the single window they had and stared out into space.

"Freeza, you're a rotten son of a bitch. I'll have my revenge."

"Romaine, I don't know what you're thinking but it won't work."

"Never underestimate a Saiyajin. You should even remember that creed."

She had turned around and went over to the door. She could easily blast it open but that would mean she would be executed, and she couldn't let Vegeta down even more than she already had. Romaine glanced through the porthole in the door and looked into the hallway and sighed. She was about to turn and sit back on her bunk when something caught her eye.

"Wait a minute..."

Neyoh perked up.

"What is it?"

"They never took them down..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those shield generators...they are still out there!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Use your head!", she fired back hastily, "they're probably going to use them again!"

"...er...yeah?"

"Oh yes! Prepare yourself Freeza. Neyoh? Maybe you can re-route them? Snap them? Something?"

"I guess, I can work pretty much anything technology wise, but we might not have the time to do that. I wouldn't be able to alter them in time to work in our favor. All I would be able to do is break them. If they don't have any safety mechanisms on them."

Romaine rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"Neyoh, we're going to do our kingdom a little favor and you're going to get all the credit!"

Vegeta could hardly sleep, he assumed it was his six hour nap. He was standing on his balcony, watching everything like he always did. The sky was showing the barest hint of dawn, when something caught his eye. The prince looked up in wonder, a rush of crisp, dewy air blowing his hair about.

"What the hell...is it?"

A huge cloud of rolling flames could be made out in the distance in the horizon. Vegeta continued to stare until with a sudden brilliance the clouds exploded, shooting white sparks off into the air. It had looked like the stars were melting. Something began to nag at the back of his head, just then. Suddenly, he felt a tremor and realized it was caused by whatever had broken into the planet's atmosphere. The rumbling shook straight through the palace, knocking things off walls and overturning furniture. Vegeta dove back inside his bedroom as the balcony caved off and fell into the courtyard below. He picked himself up off the floor and heard all the commotion outside his door.

"KUSOOO!"

That's when he understood that he hadn't been watching some strange phenomenon, Freeza had arrived. He had come to the planet looking for a fight and he had Romaine.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME THAT I HOLD DEAR!"

Vegeta grabbed his armor and threw it on, running out the door to join the other warriors.

The jolt had shook them awake, Neyoh had tumbled off his bunk and into the floor. Romaine jumped up and rushed to the window, peering out desperately.

"We're here!? We're in the atmosphere! Neyoh! Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, let's just hope it benefits us in some way."

"Right, it can't be that hard to disable."

"Depends if they have any gadgets on it that'll stop me."

"Guess you're going to find out!"

"Heh. Don't go losing your cool either, Romaine."

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Right."

Freeza sat relaxing again. Zarbon and Dodoria were awaiting orders.

"Zarbon..."

"Yes, Lord Freeza?"

"Release the army. You're in charge, remember what I want."

"Yes, sir."

"Dodoria..."

"Yeh, Lord Freeza?"

"I want the two Saiyjin's released. With all the fighting going on, many of those tree climbers will be distracted while they do their job. Is that clear Dodoria?"

"Yus."

"Good."

They stood in single lined formation. Hundreds of them, all lead by the new commander. King Vegeta and his son kept to themselves at the rear of the mass, organized group.

"I would have never expected this", Vegeta said, making light conversation.

"That is how Freeza is, I should have known better. At whatever cost, stay away from him. He's just too powerful to take on by yourself", his father replied.

"Yes, sir."

The Royal Army powered up and took off into the air, the King and Prince in pursuit. Vegeta had not seen Egnaro around. He didn't know why he thought of it at the moment, considering the situation. His father's words broke into his thoughts.

"Be brave, but don't be foolish, understand? Many lives rest in your hands as well as mine. This is our future at stake."

"Yes, sir."

Motivational? Yes. Inspirational? No. Vegeta had only one thing on his mind and he was going to get her back.

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Neyoh and Romaine were trying to watch through the small pane of glass at their door. They watched Freeza's army march by in rows of four.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this."

"Don't tense up now, we're counting on you."

"R-right."

"Here comes Dodoria, step away from the door."

They both scuttled over to their bunks and sat down quickly. The door was unlocked and the mass of pink blubber squeezed in.

"Here, runts!"

Dodoria threw them two scouters.

"You'll need these for when you go out. Don't think you can be slick by trying to contact anyone, they've been rewired. You'll be released within the next two hours, don't get too cozy."

Romaine watched, her lips tight as Dodoria stepped backwards out of the small dorm. He mocked her as the door closed again.

"DAMN!"

"What?"

"That pink piece of shit, they thought of just about everything, huh? Transmissional tags, rewired scouters."

"Remember if the prince isn't brought before Freeza, our world is positively doomed."

"Don't worry Neyoh, I can do it."

"Hm."

The marching continued outside their door. Neyoh brushed dark maroon bangs out of his faced and studied Romaine. She seemed determined whereas he just wanted to hide.

"Are you nervous, Neyoh?", she asked.

"Yes, very."

"At least you're honest."

Romaine continued to sit, falling silent in thought.

"I'll never have enough time to re-wire this scouter to it's proper configuration to make it work like the one's back home", he whispered to himself.

Romaine glanced at him for a moment before thinking more. "Neyoh, I think I have a plan of how you can buy more time so you can start disabling the fields..."

"Uh-oh..."

"Just hear me out."

Romaine stood back up and paced, her hair swinging idly.

"Before Dodoria comes back here, hide your scouter."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! If you forget your scouter, then you can come back here to get it. I'll distract Dodoria long enough so you can get into those generator's and screw 'em up."

"That might work."

"Yes, I think so. Maybe."

"But what if Dodoria catches me?"

"Make a run for it. I'm the one Freeza is probably waiting for to make a wrong move. Any form of rebellion we create is act in which we'll have to sacrifice something."

"What about you!"

"I'll stay behind. If that happens", she paused, "tell Vegeta that I won't forget him."

Neyoh sat for a moment before nodding his head. Either she was insane, suicidal or took pride in feeling she was doing what was best for her home. And out of the possible three, he knew she didn't want to die.

"I guess now all we can do is wait."

The army was waiting in the upper atmosphere, ready for confrontation. The two generations of the Royal House of Vegeta-sei had moved to the far side.

"What is taking so long!", Vegeta asked impatiently.

The king replied, "Keep your guard up, if you want a fight, you'll have one."

A large portal on the side of the ship creaked open and the army, prince and king immediately braced themselves into battle stance. A green haired warrior leading hoards of mutants and aliens of all kinds; unloaded to present themselves before Vegeta-sei.

"WHO IS THAT?"

"That is Zarbon, watch him, he is stronger than he looks."

"Hmph."

The prince continued to look over Freeza's brigade. Zarbon came before the group with his army following him.

"I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU!", the blue skinned warrior shouted, "LORD FREEZA HAS ASKED THAT YOU JOIN OUR ARMY! WE NEED A FEW GOOD WARRIORS AND IT WILL SPARE YOU THE TROUBLE OF GETTING INTO A WAR THAT YOU CANNOT WIN!"

Most of the member's of the Royal Army turned their heads to hear what King Vegeta would say.

"NEVER ZARBON! DO YOU HEAR ME! WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES ANYMORE!"

"THEN YOU WILL PERISH!"

Angry murmurs fell upon the crowd. Bardock, who had frantically pushed his way to the front, raised his fist in the air and shouted, "I WOULD RATHER BE A FREE MAN IN MY GRAVE THAN BE HIS PUPPET ANY LONGER!"

Shouts and hollers came from the group and in a rare moment, King Vegeta smiled. It was then that the commander made the first move.

"FRREEEDDDOOOMMM!", he screamed, phasing out, lunging for Zarbon. The war had begun. Saiyajin's and soldiers rushed forward clashing and punching, kicking and throwing ki blasts. King Vegeta had disappeared from the prince's side and dove in the middle of it. Vegeta was caught off guard by the suddenness of it all and a soldier came after him. Vegeta lifted his hand and fired a hole through the center of his head, feeling the familiar static that resided on the tips of his fingers. Vegeta watched as the corpse fell to the ground, far below. It was now or never, Prince Vegeta joined in and began to fight. The soldiers that tried to come after him were too easy to incapacitate. The prince wondered to himself why Freeza had such weaklings in his army. At least he understood why Freeza would want the Saiyajin's to join. The prince had been fighting on the outskirts of the clashing group, picking off the weaker so they wouldn't get in the way when the war became really intense. A group of three jumped him and he powered up even more and disintegrated all of them, but not before they got a good kick in his back and a right uppercut.

"GAHHHRRR! BASTARDS! TAKE THIS! GARIKKU HOOO!"

Powerful ki blasts rained everywhere hitting many, including his own kind. Another soldier dove for the prince, but he connected with a kick in the eye. Vegeta could hear it pop and saw it ooze out of his head like a blob of jelly.

"Well, you're certainly dead!", he exclaimed before knocking the body to the ground with the others.

There were so many of them, Vegeta couldn't make out where his father was, then he saw the red cape, he was having it out with Zarbon and holding his own. Vegeta turned his attention back to the next set of soldiers that wanted to be sent on their way.

"I think I hear him coming! Go sit down, hurry!"

Neyoh and Romaine went back to the edge of their bunks and waited. He nervously placed his scouter beneath a cot blanket, while Romaine held hers in her hand, positive she wasn't going to use it. Neyoh tried convincing Romaine to let him try and re-route the scouter at the last minute, but she refused, saying there was little time. The door came unlocked and Dodoria stood before them once again.

"Come on. It's time."

Romaine stood up first, Neyoh behind her. Dodoria stepped back and let them walk out. Romaine marched down the hallway, instep with Neyoh at her side. She turned her head slightly and whispered.

"Now, Neyoh. Now!"

The warrior put on an acting face and stopped, while Romaine kept walking.

"I FORGOT MY SCOUTER!"

Dodoria looked agitated. Romaine shook her head. He wasn't a very good actor.

"Well, don't just stand there, go get it boy!"

Romaine turned around to watch Neyoh push past Dodoria who had been walking behind him and go off to the room. Dodoria had also turned around to watch, that was when Romaine distracted him.

"COME ON, BLOB! We're wasting time that is needed to carry out the mission!"

Dodoria gave her a nasty look and turned back around and continued walking behind Romaine.

Neyoh watched as Romaine and Dodoria continued down the hall even further, almost out of sight. Neyoh stepped out of the door and rushed to the side of the hallway where the generators where.

"Hm..."

He popped open the small panel and looked inside.

"This is too complicated for me to do any permanent damage, I'll have to fry the circuit board as long as there aren't any security sensor's..."

Neyoh reached his hand forward and began to gather a stream of glowing white ki in the palm of his hand.

"What da-?"

Dodoria's scouter blipped. Romaine panicked and turned around as well, not knowing what to do.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?"

Neyoh was spotted.

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Kusooo!", Romaine angrily thought to herself. She hadn't planned on this. She didn't think things through well enough. She forgot about the scouters.

"NEYOH! NOOOO! TOMARU! STOP!"

The shy warrior wouldn't listen, he had to give his planet a fighting chance. Dodoria had already begun to waddle as fast as he could down the hallway, screaming obscenities at Neyoh.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LITTLE FUCK? YOU'RE ALL MINE! AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Neyoh finally powered up enough to send piercing ki through the circuitry of the field generator, watching it melt. He stood up to face Dodoria as smoke billowed about the hallway. Romaine looked on helpless, she knew that even though Dodoria was a fat, pink tub of lard, he was stronger than she was. Neyoh was at the other end of the hall, preparing a ki blast amidst the commotion when suddenly Dodoria opened his mouth and vomited a mass of ki. It hit Neyoh in the chest, throwing him back and pulling his body apart. Romaine shut her eyes and covered her ears to muffle his screams.

"N-no! Neyoh! No!"

She began to weep bitterly out of guilt and frustration, standing in the hallway. She could hear Dodoria talking to himself as he walked back.

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I do something to tick ya off?"

Romaine wiped the tears off her face and bitterly said no.

"Come on, you have to be sent out. Having a prince on our side is essential. Freeza told me to watch that boy."

"Is that the big word for today?" she sneered.

"Don't get snotty with me, brat. I don't see why you just don't give up the hard ass routine."

"It's not a routine."

"Yeah, that's what Zarbon said, but he also said it only took some time to break you in."

Romaine choked on her anger, remembering all the things Zarbon had done to her to violate and degrade her. She calmed down before speaking back.

"Zarbon could never break me. Besides, for some reason I've always liked you more than him, even though you smell like rotting flesh."

Dodoria gave her an odd look, wondering if it had been a compliment from the difficult Saiyajin. They reached the militia entry's corridor and he stopped, preparing to give Romaine instructions.

"When you walk to the end of the hall, there's a door that leads to a larger room. You should find that the release ramp is already down. That will take you outside."

She nodded her head.

"Once you're outside, you need to bring the prince to Lord Freeza. Oh, and don't think you're gonna run off once you're out there, I'll be watching you."

Romaine kept calm. She knew there was no way around this situation now. All she could manage were two rough plans, either get Vegeta and the other's together, flood the ship and fight Freeza or follow through and bring the last of the monarchy to the tyrant. She could always rip the tag from her neck, but Romaine opted against it for now since the tracer was imbedded in delicate flesh and it would make her enemies immediately aware that something was awry. She had the feeling Freeza was very true his words, she knew if she didn't do something, her people would die.

"Go on, now! I'll be waiting, ha-ha!"

Dodoria left her standing at the exit as he walked back to the central deck. Romaine looked into her hand at her scouter and then back down the hallway. She could still smell the smoke and burnt flesh. She knew it was her fault that Neyoh died. Romaine squeezed the device in her hand, crushing it and prepared to walk into the war.

Vegeta couldn't believe how many were still left standing, but he knew he couldn't give up. Single soldiers were blown away at attempts to fight the prince and now the weaker ones were joining together in three's and four's to take him on. Bardock was beating everyone soundly no matter which way he turned and the King had taken on other soldiers leaving Zarbon to defend against groups of Saiyajin's. Bodies of both sides had dropped like flies, but the battle was far from over.

"DDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Vegeta fired a ki no tsurugi, piercing through the guts of soldiers. Like watching animation cells, a few of them bent over, one after another to catch their intestines as they spilled out, falling to the ground. A purple lizard attacked next and Vegeta swung, connecting with his face, breaking his jaw. The prince reached out and grabbed the collar of his armor.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S THE FEMALE SAIYAJIN? THE ONE THEY

CALL ROMAINE!"

The soldier managed a gurgle in his throat, before he was thrown back and blown away.

"DAMMIT! ROMA, WHERE ARE YOU! I CAN SENSE YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

"RRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegeta felt the charge of concentrated ki, right before he was blasted from behind. The prince whirled around, infuriated, ready to attack, but the recognizable head of flame-red hair froze him in place.

" ROMA!"

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Vegeta dropped his arms from firing position, but it had been a mistake. Romaine reached her arm behind her and then threw it forward, blasting at him in the chest. Vegeta executed a back flip and prepared a blast of his own, blue energy resting, crackling in the palm of his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Romaine phased from view briefly before attacking him head on, something that she usually didn't do. Vegeta let the energy die in his palm, only using his body to block instead of defend.

"STOP IT NOW, ROMA! TOMARU! WHAT DID HE DO! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO YOU!"

Vegeta reached back quickly and cracked his fist into her jaw. She grunted and levitated back a few yards.

"You forced me to do that! What...did he...do to you?"

Romaine rubbed her jaw, wincing. She flung her ponytail back behind her shoulder.

"I work for Freeza now. You need to come with me", she murmured.

"YOU DO NOT WORK FOR FREEZA AND THE ONLY PLACE I'M GOING WITH YOU IS BACK TO VEGETA-SEI!"

"You don't get it do you, Vegeta!", she spat angrily, "if you don't come with me Freeza is going to destroy this planet and kill everyone!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE'S DOING NOW, ROMAINE!"

He saw her wince when he said her entire name.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK FREEZA KEEPS HIS WORD? HE HAS NO HONOR! I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU!"

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME! I KNOW YOU AREN'T LIKE THIS! YOU WOULDN'T BETRAY ME LIKE THIS! NEVER! WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO TO YOU! WHERE'S NEYOH!? IS HE GOING TO TURN ON ME, TOO!?"

Just about when the prince had lost his patience, Romaine lowered her head and dropped her arms, her body wracking with sobs. Everyone around was still fighting.

"I…I'm tired...I'm frustrated..."

"ROMA! COME ON! Don't just stand there you stupid girl!"

Vegeta reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her swiftly down from the sky and onto the solid ground far below. They stood at the edge of the woods that bordered the plains. The prince looked up and saw all the black specks darting around in the air and looked down across the land and saw all the dead bodies. He turned to Romaine, releasing her hand. She was still shaking.

"Roma...all I wanted was to get you back and now that you're here you insist on fighting against me."

She started to cry angrily while trying to speak.

"V-vegeta! I h-have no choice! Neyoh is d-dead and Freeza said if I don't bring you to him, then he'll blow the planet up! I can't do anything else, dammit!"

The prince stepped forward and took her by the arms, frowning.

"Yes, you can. You can come back."

"You don't fucking understand!", she screamed. She starting howling like a wounded animal out of frustration, grief and emotional anguish. Vegeta looked at her, feeling a bit awkward, but finally covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from making noises. Romaine inhaled heavily and threw her ponytail back and pointed at her neck, hot, oppressed tears rolling down her face. Vegeta growled angrily.

"Roma, what did they do to you?"

"It's a tracker, a tag. They're following me right now, so I can't run off. They cut off my tail and Dodoria KILLED NEYOH AND IT WAS MY FAULT! I LET NEYOH DIE..."

Vegeta snarled breathlessly, holding her at her shoulders. His grip tightened on her while she rambled on with hysteria. He stole a glance at her backside and realized she wasn't suffering from delusions, that everything she was saying was true.

"They cut off your tail? They put you through all this?"

He reached forward and grasped the miniscule device at her neck.

"NO! VEGETA DON'T!"

The prince grasped the tracer and ripped it from her neck. Romaine dropped to her knees, clutching her neck, screaming in pain.

"AHHHH! VEGETA! OH, IT HURTS! I WASN'T READY!"

The anger he held from within surged forward in his ki and he disintegrated the chip in his hand. Romaine sat crying, blood drizzling over her hands. Vegeta kneeled down beside her.

"Roma. Stop this. It's over. You don't have to worry about me anymore, we're together, okay? We can try and end this together."

Romaine reached out her arms shakily and Vegeta pulled her forward to hold her against his armor without complaint. She started sobbing into his chest. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed, he finally had her back.

"You don't know how long I waited just to hold you again", he muttered.

"They're going to come and look for me. The tracer is gone and so is the signal."

"I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"I won't let anything happen to you. I can't. I let Neyoh die..."

Vegeta stood her up and held her back to look at her. Romaine still had her hand clasped over the fresh wound on her neck, trying to hold back the blood oozing out.

"What is that abomination on your head? Take it out", he asked, referring to her ponytail.

"It's wrapped too tight for me to undo it."

"Always leave it to me to fix things."

Vegeta reached for the band that held her hair back and ripped it out.

"YAAAAYYYYYAAAAA! VEGETA! THAT HURT TOO!"

"Gomen?"

Her soft hair fell down to her waist and she ran her hands through it, massaging her hands through it. She looked up at Vegeta, but then her glance darted past his shoulder.

"VEGETA! LOOK OUT!"

Dodoria had come out, pin pointing the last traces of the signal before it faded out. The pink blob had hurtled so fast towards them that Vegeta didn't have any time to react, Dodoria slammed his foot into Vegeta's back, knocking him on his stomach as he shoved Romaine out of the way, grinding him into the soil before Dodoria jumped back to face Romaine.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY! I KNEW FREEZA SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL ABOUT YOU…WELL YOU CAN KISS IT GOODBYE! RAAAAAH-ACK-...arckkk..."

Vegeta had pulled himself up from the ground in no time and furiously drove a kick into his throat.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!"

Dodoria gagged and stepped back, massaging his trachea.

"YOU'RE THE PRINCE!" he coughed, " YOU'RE COMIN' WITH ME BOY, FREEZA'S BEEN EXPECTING YOU!"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Dodoria gathered a blast and threw it at Vegeta, barely missing him. The prince dove under Dodoria's legs and came up behind him with the strap still in his hands that had held back Romaine's hair. Vegeta yanked the cord around Dodoria's neck and began choking him. Blood seeped from the folds of pink flesh.

"ROMA! GO! HIDE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"GARGG...DO IT!"

Romaine fled with the last of her tears drying on her face. She would have to find a good place to hide, which meant she would have to go deep into the forest. Vegeta watched her run as he tightened the chord till the point he thought that it would snap or slice through Dodoria's neck. Finally, he felt the pink mass shudder against him and he fell down dead, his throat sliced with the chord hanging from it, covered in blood.

"Don't ever play games with me."

Vegeta kicked at Dodoria's head. He was definitely dead. The prince's thoughts cleared and turned to Romaine.

"Roma. Damn, she took off faster than I thought."

He waited a moment to catch his breath before darting into the woods after her.

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

She had never run as fast as she had just then. The trees were too closely knit together with such low canopy that she wouldn't dare try to fly, the fact that it also gave off too much energy kept her on her feet as well. Romaine slowed for a moment. Her lungs hurt but she kept going forward till she collapsed next to some thick underbrush near a small spring. She lay down on her side and hugged herself, desperate for air.

"I…hope he is...alright..." she thought to herself.

Dodoria was indeed stronger than her or Vegeta but he was slow and she knew that gave the prince an upper hand. Her breathing slowed and the aches went away. Romaine sat back up and stooped beside the spring, eagerly scooping water into her mouth, splashing water on her face and on the wound on her neck. She could feel a presence behind her. Romaine stood up and listened carefully. A twig snapped. She almost panicked but instead took cover under the thick bushes and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Roma! I know you're here somewhere! Stop hiding from me!"

She leapt out of the underbrush, snapping branches and ripping leaves out of the way at the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"VEGETA!"

"Dammit, Roma. You run too fast!"

She tore back through the path she made and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, crying out. Vegeta sighed, relieved. He put his arms around her.

"I know, Roma. It's okay now, really."

"Oh, Vegeta! I can understand if you would never forgive me!"

"Don't say that."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face quickly and kissed her. It was a small victory in the war that waged on without them. Romaine laid her head against his chest, together they stood in the forest, small creatures making forest noises about them.

"I missed you."

"I know. It's been over three months since... you don't know how angry I was when I had found you didn't return..."

"Neyoh did everyone a favor though. He sacrificed his life to disable those shields."

"Yes."

Romaine clenched her teeth and her knees buckled, she slid against his body, unable to support herself. Vegeta held her from slipping further.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired...I feel...sick."

"We can't just go back out there. Not yet..."

The prince scooped her up and carried her over snapped branches and set her down on the mossy flat she had rested before she went to hide. Vegeta sat down, his back still aching and pulled Romaine over. She rested the back of her head in his lap and closed her eyes, breathing shakily. Vegeta brushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

"I wish I could have done something to protect you from all this."

She murmured something before falling silent again.

" Hmm..."

He had hoped she would have staid awake a little bit longer, but then decided everything had been a little too traumatic for her, as it was for him. Once again, he would never admit to it, but he had been afraid that he would lose the only thing that inspired him. He could hear ki blasts off in the distance.

"I will still try to keep you safe from this war, Roma, for we have our bound to have our own in due time."

She stirred a bit and then grew still again. Vegeta smirked. He gently turned her head and inspected the wound on the side of her neck. It looked like a four-fanged vampire had bitten her.

"Those are going to leave some small scars...not like you don't have any others though", he muttered, referring to her forehead.

Vegeta looked around him, wondering how the Saiyajin's were doing. He felt selfish for not joining them, but he felt guilty for not being with Romaine. He shook the feeling, trying to keep hope for his planet alive.

"Damn..."

His back still hurt and he shifted Romaine into his arms and lay back, holding her on the damp moss. He was exhausted as well, but it could have been worse. He could have been beaten all to hell and half-dead. Vegeta stretched his legs and closed his eyes. He wanted to know what happened to her while under Freeza's capture. Who did what, where she was the entire time. Vegeta shook off the feeling of uneasiness. Even if something did happen he knew Romaine wouldn't tell him now. He had questions he wanted answers to, but they weren't worth asking now.

He heard something snap off in the distance, opening one eye trying to concentrate. Vegeta sat up and looked around. He heard it again. It was another power.

"Roma, wake up quick!"

"But...Bejeeet-ta...itz…zu urrly..."

"Wake up, dammit!"

"Huh?"

"Stop mumbling in your sleep and wake up! Someone's out there."

"Nani?"

"Shh!"

"Come on."

They had both slept a solid ten hours, something completely abnormal, even for them, for the sun was setting the sky afire with a late afternoon blaze. Vegeta pulled Romaine into the heavy brush and ducked down. The prince kneeled and put an arm over Romaine's shoulder, hugging her protectively against him. Their breathing slowed and it grew quiet, except for the occasional chirp of a forest animal. Then Romaine heard it too.

"Who is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know, but keep your power down, it could be trouble."

A branch snapped nearby and Romaine jumped, Vegeta held her tighter against him. Romaine forced her ki down and focused on the intruder.

"No!", she hissed.

"What?"

She could see through a small opening in the bushes they were in.

"It's Zarbon, he's looking for me."

**Chapter Forty**

Zarbon muttered to himself pushing branches out of his way. His scouter had indicated the powers down here but they had immediately blipped off the screen. It really did confuse him. He had found Dodoria's deflated, limp body just outside of the forest. If he didn't get a hold of that damn girl and the prince, Freeza was going to have a lot of fun watching his servants clean up Zarbon's body parts. The warrior stopped to yank a twig out of his hair.

"This is completely ridiculous, I have to trudge through this hellhole all because Dodoria messed up. Arg! Get outta my hair!"

He pulled another twig from his ponytail and tossed it on the ground, making his way towards the creek.

"Don't move at all, Roma. He's right next to us..."

"Vegeta..."

"Just stay quiet."

Zarbon had made it to the edge of the creek and looked around. He saw where the moss had been pushed flat by bodies and he bent over and put a hand on it. The spots were still warm.

"I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Vegeta had to cup his hand over Romaine's mouth to keep her from crying out. The prince gave her a warning glance. She flinched when Zarbon yelled again.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I'LL FIND YOU! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

Of course Zarbon wasn't quite sure if he could find them or not. His scouter was useless as of right now and it was growing dark. Hopefully Freeza would let him come out early the next morning and search instead of having his death sentence taken out when he arrived back at the ship, empty handed. Zarbon sighed and pulled his scouter off. He had come to a dead end. The creek seemed to be the center of the forest and behind it stood steep hills and on either remaining side were thick brush and heavy thorns. Zarbon turned to walk back the way he came, leaving the forest till he had a better chance. Vegeta still had his hand clamped over Romaine's mouth as they waited a few extra minutes to make sure Zarbon had really gone away. She gently pried his fingers off her face.

"Is he gone yet?"

"...Yes...he's gone."

Romaine sighed heavily and leaned back to sit. Vegeta did the same.

"I thought we were caught."

"Me too. I didn't believe my father when he said that that guys power level was high..."

"You do now, ne?"

"Hai."

Vegeta still had his arm over her shoulder and she turned, wrapping her arms around him. She wanted the comfort that a familiar body could provide.

"I don't want to go back, I want it to be over."

"I know."

He started playing with her hair.

"Roma..."

"Yes?"

"Would you really have tried to take me to Freeza?"

She smiled against his armor.

"Hai, but for different reasons."

Vegeta frowned.

"Oh, really?"

"I thought that I had no way out of this situation, after I saw what Dodoria...did to Neyoh. I thought that I could do one of two things, run for it and try and get rid of the tracer and hide or convince you to go to Freeza and then we fight him together. I think I was afraid to be disobedient at first because I didn't want our home destroyed."

"My father says Freeza is the most powerful warrior in the universe."

"Well, it doesn't matter, you've already ripped that thing off my throat. It hurt by the way! A lot!"

"Why do you whine about everything? You had just better be damn glad that I did it."

He could feel Romaine laughing against him. Vegeta smiled to himself. This is what he had missed for three months. Romaine grew serious again.

"What about the others?" she whispered.

"We're in our own little situation right now, We can't help the others and obviously, we're both being searched for. 'Tousan was right for not wanting me involved."

"Now do you understand why your father didn't want you to fight when it involved Freeza?"

The prince rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Roma. Now will you rest?"

"Okay, and when you wake up I have something to tell you."

"I hate surprises."

"Fine then!", she cried out softly.

"I want to know now."

"Hmm...no."

"Come on!"

"Go to sleep, Vegeta."

"Don't order me around! I didn't want to know what it was anyway."

They both laughed.

"Roma."

"Rest well."

"Yes, I know."

That sat undercover, leaning against the trunk of a tree, hidden in the foliage to regain their strength under a war.

**Chapter Forty One**

She woke up stiff and bleary eyed. Vegeta still had his head resting back against the tree, snoring lightly. Romaine stretched and rubbed her face.

"Mbbmm..."

"Vegeta, you're awake."

"Hmm...barely..."

"Listen!"

The prince lifted his head groggily and opened his eyes. They both fell silent for a moment.

"I hear nothing, Roma."

"Exactly! No one is fighting! Have we slept through a war?"

Vegeta pushed himself off the tree and crawled out from under the forage. He stood up and stretched, feeling better. He looked around the woods, feeling about for any kind of energy and found none. Romaine stood up beside him.

"I can't sense a damn thing! There's almost no energy left here!"

"Maybe the fighting moved further away?"

"No."

He took Romaine by the wrist and began walking the long path back to the beginning of the plains.

"Oh, Vegeta...I can't believe this..."

Together they stood at the edge of the woods looking out over the plains. Thousands of countless bodies were spread across the land. Romaine watched quietly as the Prince of all Saiyajin's, lowered his head and bared his teeth in unspoken sorrow.

"Are...we...the only ones left, Vegeta?"

"I...I think so."

"It can't be! Why hasn't Freeza destroyed the planet yet? How could the Saiyajin's lose?"

"Stay here..."

"BUT VEGETA!"

"Stay here! I don't want anything to happen to you! Now go and stand at the edge of the woods."

She mumbled under her breath before going to do as she was told. Romaine stood in the tall grass, the trees casting early morning shadows over her, dew brushed against her boots. She watched as Vegeta made his way into the open fields among the dead bodies, searching.

"You happen to be very lucky, Zarbon. My sensors are indicating a few strong powers left. Perhaps they are who I'm looking for."

"Yes, Lord Freeza."

"Go on now"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Zarbon..."

"Yes?"

"Don't disappoint me this time."

Vegeta trudged through body parts and corpse's looking for any sign that would give him hope and found none. He saw familiar faces. He recognized Cabre's friends, the bumbling idiotic sisters. Vegeta glanced at the bodies of first class warrior's his age that he had sparred with many times. It made his insides numb, but none of it mattered to him anymore. He could barely make out Romaine in the distance, making sure he didn't stray too far from her. Vegeta continued walking when he spotted something familiar. The prince stooped down and picked up the piece of red velvet.

"Otousan..."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, clenching the fabric in his hand.

"You...you sonOFABITCH!"

Anger filled his veins again and Vegeta jumped to his feet throwing his hands in the air, screaming.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I...WILL...AVENGE...MY FATHER'S DEATH!"

Romaine watched on, startled, as Vegeta stood screaming and yelling in the middle of the field. He had told her to stay there, she wanted to follow him, but staid in her place like she was asked to do. Romaine cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted for him.

"VEGETA! YAMERO!"

The prince kneeled down in the grass and started throwing his fist into the ground, cursing. He could only barely hear Romaine screaming at him for the anger that rushed over him was too great. Finally, he thrust his fist once more into the soil and drew it back out, panting, his fit of helplessness over.

"VEGETA! TOMARU, KAERU SURU!"

The prince stood up and looked at Romaine standing at the edge of the woods and sighed. He hated it when he scared her without it being on purpose. Vegeta threw the scrap of cloth to the ground and proceeded to walk back, but never had the chance. Romaine let out a blood-curdling scream and started shouting obscenities, pointing to the sky. Vegeta looked up. Zarbon was flying right for him. The prince glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Romaine duck down.

"Good girl", he thought.

Zarbon landed briskly in a flutter of green hair and white cape. Vegeta turned to face him.

"Allow me to introduce myself", he said, crossing his arms, "I'm Zarbon. And who might you be?"

Vegeta regarded him with animosity. He was treating Vegeta-sei like all of this had been a random occurrence.

"I think you already know", he replied.

"Oh really?"

"I am Prince Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyajin's!"

"Well...this is convenient. I was looking for you yesterday. You and I are gonna take a little trip to see Lord Freeza."

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere without a fight."

"Alright then, you asked FOR IT!"

Zarbon phased to the right and lunged for Vegeta. The prince rolled sideways, pushing himself up into the air behind Zarbon. Vegeta landed a kick to the back of the green-haired warrior's head. Another fight had begun.

Romaine watched on. The prince darted back into the air and Zarbon followed. She stood up and watched at the edge of the woods, hoping Vegeta would be okay against Zarbon for awhile. She wracked her head for any idea that would save their skin, but the only one she could come up with was, kill Zarbon, and that was near impossible, given his power level compared to theirs.

"DAMN!"

Zarbon connected his fist in his jaw, making Vegeta's headache, but the prince countered with a ki blast, directly against Zarbon's face. He held his eyes and the prince dove in for the chance, pounding into his stomach, making him cough up blood. Zarbon reached out and took Vegeta by the throat swiftly before he could do any more damage.

"..arrgck..."

"You surprise me young prince, but TAKE THIS!"

He brought Vegeta's head down against his knees repeatedly before sucker punching him in the stomach and knocking him out of the sky. Vegeta landed with a thud on his back, gasping for air.

"Arg...Z-zarbon...you're g-gonna get it!"

The blue skinned warrior landed beside him and laughed. Zarbon drew his leg back swiftly and slammed his foot against Vegeta, kicking him hard in the ribs. They both heard something snap and the prince shouted out briefly in pain before spitting up blood on his armor.

"How'd ya like that? Are you ready to go visit Freeza now? Hm? What's this?"

Zarbon looked at his scouter.

"There's another power nearby. Wouldn't happen to be a friend of yours, huh?"

"No! You stupid girl, I…I told you to stay", he gagged.

Zarbon turned away from him and looked around.

"Damn, lost the energy signal."

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Romaine's knee slammed against Zarbons face, pile driving him into the dirt in a heap. Zarbon flipped feet over head, skidding. Romaine pushed off his face with her foot and landed back near Vegeta. She stooped over quickly and helped him up.

"I told you to stay out of this!"

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Now, COME ON!"

Together they launched themselves into the air, leaving the ground and Zarbon behind.

**Chapter Forty Two**

"...rrr..my...my rib is broke, I think."

"Just a...little bit...AH!"

Zarbon was hot on their trail and had fired multiple ki blasts at Romaine who managed to dodge them all.

"COME BACK HERE TRAITOR!"

Vegeta whirled around in her arms and held his hand in front of him firing a blast over Romaine's shoulder that Zarbon dodged as well.

"DAMN!"

The warrior, in a last ditch effort, quickened his speed with a burst of concentrated ki and phased in front of them. Romaine slammed herself to a halt and Vegeta grabbed at the arm that she had around his side, yanking her behind him.

"No use running, brat. You're all out of energy and you've got no where to go."

Vegeta widened the gap between Zarbon quickly, shoving Romaine back with him.

"I will fight you till I have no more fight left in ME! Do you understand THAT...bakayaro! I'm not giving into you."

"Well, I must say...you are more of warrior than your father was."

Vegeta snarled viciously and dropped back into fighting stance, pushing Romaine completely out of his way this time, despite his injuries.

"You son of a bitch! You KILLED MY FATHER!"

Vegeta dove into Zarbon and they exchanged punches in the blur that their movements made. They had both faired even till Zarbon opened his mouth, blowing a ki blast in Vegeta's path, scoring a direct hit. The prince was barely able to raise his ki in time and fold his arms against his face to block some of the attack. The power of it forced him to do a back flip as he regained his balance. The singed, exposed skin on his body began to trickle blood, he was losing his stamina. The familiar static charge of Romaine's rapidly growing ki made the fur on the prince's tail bristle. Vegeta didn't have time to turn to see what was happening. He heard her shout out to duck down, so he did.

"SHINIIIIII-HOOOOO!

Zarbon had been too busy with Vegeta to pay attention to the second warrior. Romaine concentrated her ki to the very center of her being, perfecting maximum power quicker than most of her kind. She knew Zarbon couldn't see her power level without his scouter, which had been knocked off his head. The green haired warrior had only enough time to glance up to see Vegeta duck and drop his altitude as sizzling electricity surged forward from behind him. The light engulfed Zarbon, tearing off his cape and burning his flesh. Vegeta covered his eyes with his arms at the brilliance of it. Zarbon fell below onto the ground, smoke billowing from his body. Vegeta lowered his arm and looked up at Romaine, dumbfounded.

"What...the HELL...was THAT?"

"Just... a little something... I... had been working on", she panted, "it looked like more show than power…dammit…"

"You...you completely blew him out of the sky!"

"NO! BASTAAAAARD!"

Zarbon had gotten back up and was flying towards them again.

"DAMN HIM!"

He came to a stop and levitated to face them, the prince resuming his position, guarding Romaine.

"Kuso, I used all of my energy and it still didn't work!"

"If that was your surprise it shocked the hell outta me-"

"I'd hate to interrupt", Zarbon said mockingly, "...but let me show you how it's done!"

The two Saiyajin's watched as the other warrior hunched forward and powered up as much as his first form would let him. Light danced over his arms as he gathered it into his palms.

"He's too strong, Roma! I don't have enough energy to block that, dammit alll!"

Romaine grasped Vegeta's arm as Zarbon's power still rose.

"Hey", she spoke evenly. It was the calmest she had been at the moment.

The prince looked at her in mild confusion.

"Hai?"

"I don't have enough energy to block it either."

"I...I know. Roma?"

She never answered him. He noted a hint of frustration in the blank expression she gave him. The throbbing in her head had started up and she was trying hard not to let it distract her. To him, she almost looked depressed.

"You WILL be brought to Freeza! One way or another", they heard him shout.

The gap between them widened as Vegeta placed an arm across Romaine's chest, grasping her shoulder with his hand, pushing her back, trying to gain a foothold in the situation.

"He's getting ready, Vegeta!"

"Stay focused now...we'll find a way out. We'll dodge the damn thing, something...anything...we're not giving up! We are not going back to Freeza!"

Zarbon cupped his hands together and curled his fingers, drawing his arms back, covered in dancing bolts of energy.

"PREPARE TO DIE! DDDAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...FIREEEEE!"

Zarbon swung his arms forth, throwing the massive trail of ki. The light nearly swallowed their surrounding but it was the actually concentration of energy that was to worry about. Vegeta grabbed a hold of Romaine by both arms, swung her around and hurled her away from him, the beam shooting between them, but Zarbon still had a hold of the energies tail and he swung it in an arch, drawing it back.

"HE'S CONTROLLING IT!" Romaine screamed angrily, "NO, VEGETA!"

She heard Zarbon laugh hysterically as she screamed again as she came rushing back to Vegeta.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

The sizzling light came closer still. Vegeta tried shoving her out of the way, but she grappled his arm and wouldn't let go. They started fighting between themselves.

"NO! LET GO ROMA! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Vegeta tried wrenching his limb away from her but she only clung more to him in an iron grip.

"I'M N-NOT LEAVING!"

"DAMN YOU! GET THE FUCK OFF MY ARM!"

They could both feel the dangerous heat as it closed in fast, the sounds of Zarbon cackling made it's way to their ears. The pounding in Romaine's head didn't stop, it only grew stronger. In a final attempt, Vegeta swung his arm around forcefully, successfully slinging her off, leaving him barely enough time to raise his forearms against his body to brace himself. Vegeta took one last glance at where he had thrown Romaine off and noticed with a sickening turn of his stomach that she had phased in front of him at the last minute.

**Chapter Forty Three**

Vegeta felt her body slam back into his as she took Zarbon's blast head on. She didn't even have the chance to protect herself, for she had welcomed it with open arms to try and save him. She screamed as it exploded around them, coughing up blood in a shower. Vegeta shouted in frustration and reached out to grab hold of her as the blast whipped around him, but her limp body slipped away from him and fell to the ground below.

Egnaro had tumbled to the floor in pain. His head ached and his vision flooded with black and red. He was the only one left at the palace, which was in shambles. Egnaro laid in the prince's broken quarters. He had been sitting at the old wooden study desk, sadly looking over the old text book he had given his granddaughter when he had fallen out of his seat, his old fingers gnarled around the book he had taken with him on the way down.

"Roma...no...this pain only comes with death."

Vegeta levitated, frozen in place, shaking uncontrollably.

"Roma", he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Aw, what's the matter? HAHHAHHA!"

"...rrrr..."

"Well, you two certainly did put up a good fight, but I'm getting tired of all this bullshit."

"YOU...YOU DAMN PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU...YOU... HURT HER! YOU BASTARD, YOU ASSHOLE, YOU FUCKINGGGGG SONNNNN OFFFFFFF A BITCHHHHHHH!... RRrrrrrAAAAAAHHH!"

Zarbon was taken aback as Vegeta's ki exploded with rage, hurt and pain. The blue, electric aura gave way to a harsh brilliance as the prince gathered his hands together and began forming multiple balls of light.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER! DEAD!"

A powerful ki blast hit Zarbon directly in the chest, blowing him back.

"THIS IS FOR MY PEOPLE! GONE!"

A blast to the face made the blue-skinned warrior claw at his eyes.

"THIS IS FOR MY PLANET! VENGEANCE!"

Zarbon's nose was bleeding and he had had one eye shut, wincing from pain, not being able to block the Saiyajin's fury.

"AND THIS...THIS IS FOR ROMA! SHINI!"

Blasts rained down on Zarbon, singing his hair, searing his flesh. Before he realized what was happening, he was crushed into the ground, punches crashing down on him. A bone in his arm snapped somewhere, trying to block. Zarbon cried out.

"WELCOME TO HELL! NO MERCY!"

Vegeta didn't stop pounding and using what energy he had summoned until Zarbon lay unconscious. His gloves were splattered with blood and bits of dirt. The prince collapsed on his knees silently and fell back exhausted, onto the ground with a thud. He felt frustration, anger, weariness and heartache swell in his chest. He also felt something familiar.

"Roma?"

"...veg-eta...?"

"ROMA!"

The prince rolled over and staggered back to his feet, stumbling over to her and threw himself down to where Romaine lay. He pulled her body into his arms and cradled her akwardly.

"Hey, V..v-egeta."

"Oh, Roma, how could you! Why did you do that you stupid girl?"

"...you..."

"I what?"

"...you...don't..."

"What? Look at you, you look horrible. There's blood running...everywhere...

Romaine's hair was matted down with dirt and blood. Sweat was on her brow, her face pale. She started laughing in spite of herself, coughing up blood on her grey shirt that was now darkened with the stain of injury, which was hanging in tatters.

"...it...was...supposed to be...a surprise..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going t-to make it...I can…feel it…"

"No! Don't say that! You're going to make it. You can't...leave me now."

"I'm think...I'm...dying..."

"NO!"

Romaine chuckled, knowing that the situation was hopeless.

"Actually", she coughed, "I..I know I'm dying..."

Vegeta growled and shook his head furiously.

"Veg-eta...p-please!"

"OH, ROMA! You can't die! I need you. It was just a really powerful blast! Weakling! That's all it was, you can't!"

"I-if I had a choice...I'd stay by your side. It's all inside...I...lost it..."

Tears were gathering in her eyes as she laughed more at the irony of it all.

"Stop talking, Roma. You're using up all your energy."

"I lost...it..."

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"I...I should have t-told you."

Romaine still continued to smile even though tears were streaming down her face into Vegeta's hands. She weakly motioned with her hand, resting it on her stomach.

"No, Roma, no! Oh, please, no! Don't tell me that! Don't tell me that! You should have told me before! I wouldn't have let you fight! No, no, no!"

"I..told you I w-wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Vegeta let an angry tear slip down his face while breathing out his mouth, hyperventilating with panic.

"I TOLD YOU THE SAME THING! I TOLD YOU THE SAME DAMN THING! Oh, why Roma, why? Why couldn't you just TELL me? Roma, no!"

Blood had oozed all over the inside of her thighs and soaked the ground, covering Vegeta's legs in the miscarriage.

"Oh, how I love you Prince Vegeta. This…would have been quite scandalous…I don't k-know what…we would h-have done…I thought...I was saving...Vegeta-sei..."

"Roma, come on, I'm begging you now, don't leave. I hate being alone, you know that", he growled lowly.

"Try...and understand...I would stay..w-with you forever...if I c-could choose. D-don't give up. You'll avenge all that h-has happened...uhhh..."

Vegeta shook Romaine roughly and she coughed up more blood.

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't tell you ab-bout the baby...", she laughed again, "..it was supposed to b-be a surprise. Whatta s-scandal it would have been", tears streaming down her face now, she joked one last time, "You...you p-probably...would have k-killed me...anyway...hahah..ha..."

Vegeta swallowed hard, holding back his pain and tears, his voice was thick with emotion as he choked out to her.

"Just when I thought...I had you back...you're l-leaving me again... t-this wasn't supposed to happen", he let his words trail off in a whimper that was quickly smothered by another growl.

Romaine smiled and Vegeta wiped blood off her chin.

"Vegeta, it's okay to let it all out. Y-you don't have to hold it inside...it'll o-only m-make you bitter."

"A world without you is not a place worth living in."

"N-no...V-vegeta...you have t-to carry on...vengeance is your motiv-vation ...aaaa..."

"R-roma?'

"Oh, it hurts...hey..."

"Yes?"

"Remember me."

Vegeta laced his hand in her hair, grasping it, holding her.

"You're NOT leaving me! I'm ordering you!"

"C-can I hear it one last t-time?"

"Hear what, temptress?"

"I want to know if y-you care for me..."

Vegeta frowned and glanced around him as if someone would overhear before fixing his attention back onto Romaine's green eyes that were saturated with death. "I love you", he whispered, "I only admit to you. I don't want you to go."

"We'll be together again s-someday."

Romaine smiled and reached up, holding her hand to the side of his face. Blood smeared on his cheek.

"Roma."

"I l-love you...with all my heart...you are my closest friend. You are a true prince, a p...proud, true...Saiyaj...Saiyajin..."

Romaine gasped and clenched her teeth. Her body jerked with pain, head lolling back, convulsing. Vegeta watched her hand drop away and hit the ground limply. She grew quiet and cold as her skin turned ashen and she stopped breathing forever.

"Roma? Roma! Answer me! Roma! NO! ROMA! NO, NO, NO, NO! ROMA DAMMIT! RRRRRRROOOOOOMAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPENNNNNN!"

Egnaro's corpse lay still in finely crushed glass and plaster, his fingers still curled around the book of ancient text.

Zarbon came to and groaned. The prince was screaming hysterically. He managed to sit himself up despite the beating and mildly fractured arm.

"...he's...he's completely lost it..."

Vegeta grasped Romaine's corpse and hugged her tightly against his chest, screaming incoherently. He held all that was left of her, a corpse and the blood of the next generation of Vegeta-sei royalty. It was the first time in his life he had ever cried openly and sobs racked his body, tears of insanity and rage falling into Romaine's fiery hair.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He dropped Romaine's body back to the ground and staggered onto his feet. He raised his fists to the heavens and began laughing hysterically and screaming with rage all over again.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR MEEEEEEE? NEVER! YOU TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED AWAY FROM ME! NEVERR! I...WILL...NEVER...LOVE AGAINNNNNN!"

Zarbon watched, lightly disturbed at the prince's behavior, pondering about his mental well being and hysterics. Vegeta dropped to his knees, head lowered, pounding the earth, sobbing, defeated, and broken. Zarbon stood up sorely and made his way over to the prince. Vegeta looked up as a shadow fell over him, misery glinting in his eyes, his body covered in familiar blood.

"Y-you will t-take me to Freeza, ne?"

Zarbon was wary of the prince's behavior.

"Yes", he answered quietly.

Vegeta stood up and faced Zarbon with a blank expression. Had he any sanity left, it was very little. His will was shattered. Zarbon floated into the sky and the prince followed, leaving Vegeta-sei and everything he had lived for, behind with a trail of tears.

"Its about damn time Zarbon! At least you didn't screw up too bad. You brought the prince. This planet is history. I've got what I came for. I always win, one way or another, now it's time to torch this place. Zarbon!"

"Yes, Lord Freeza."

"Set the computer program to take us back to headquarters. I have a little something to take care of once we're out there."

"Yes, sir."

The prince sat in his cell, staring listlessly at the floor. He had gone into shock and everything around him seemed grey and numb. He hadn't spoken a single word since he was brought on board. His odd behavior had been so disturbing that even Zarbon voiced concern to Freeza about him. Vegeta had withdrawn inside himself, thinking of his most cherished memories, the ones that brought the most pain. He remembered lying in the grass, staring at the stars, standing on the balcony together like they had most mornings. Even the simple act of just lying in bed and feeling warmth and even breathing against him was gone. He had learned to accept, welcome and give compassion from a lowly soldier that was all fire and brimstone with determination and she had been that way till the very end. In three short years they had learned and shared everything with each other. It was all gone, stolen by Freeza, a shattered dream now replaced with a bitter reality. She told him to remember her, but it was hard to do when it felt like torture.

A large explosion outside rocked the ship. Vegeta didn't budge, he just continued to stare with empty eyes. He didn't want to realize it, he didn't want to acknowledge it, but deep down inside he knew his life ended here, his life no longer existed for it had also been the end of Romaine.


End file.
